Double trouble
by KRudzik
Summary: Shelby gave up Rachel but kept her twin sister. She never told them about each other although after talking with Rachel she should have. When Rachel shows up at Shelby's house demanding answers about her mother they meet and life changes for the two girls
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sixteen years ago.

I could see her being cleaned off. It was my little girl and yet I couldn't even hold her. She was taken away from me but we shared a moment. She turned and looked at me and then Liam and Hiram followed the nurses out of them room with her. She was my daughter and that was the last that I was going to see of her.

It was a few moments later that there was a sharp pain. It was the same pain that I had when I was giving birth to my daughter but it was happening again. I paged the nurse and she came running in and then ran to go get the doctor. I had no idea what was happening but I knew that whatever it was it was not normal. When the doctor came rushing in there was no time to explain what was happening. He asked me to push again and I did. Two minutes later my second daughter was born.

I was only contracted for one child and my second daughter was a shock to Liam and Hiram. They were happy with just my first child, Rachel, that was what they called her. They let me keep my second daughter and they took Rachel away. After they cleaned her off they handed her to me and she looked at me with the same eyes as her sister had.

"Hi baby." I held her little hand as the tears fell from my face. She was so tiny and such a surprise. I never thought that I wanted to be a mother but there was something about Rachel that changed that and now I was here with her sister and it was like a second chance for me.

With her in my arms I promised myself that one day Rachel was going to be mine again. I just needed time and a plan.

Present Day.

"Kennedy breakfast is ready and grab Beth on your way down!" I was in the kitchen making pancakes as I heard her coming down the stairs.

"You know this isn't a huge house you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah. I have my stuff for school and then for rehearsal afterwards." There was a knock on the door and after Kennedy put Beth in her high chair she went to answer it.

"Hey Beth." I walked over to her and gave her a small pancake that I had made for her.

It had gotten quite and I was starting to worry when Kennedy didn't come back into the kitchen. I took the last of the pancakes off the pan and then I grabbed Beth and walked to the front door. That was when I saw Kennedy face to face with Rachel.

When I had contacted Rachel through Jesse I was going to tell Kennedy about her but I couldn't. Kennedy and I were getting along which was new and I didn't want to ruin it and when I realized that I had missed my chance with Rachel I was glad that neither of them knew about each other. It would have just made things complicated but now I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" I was shocked that she was standing at my door.

"Wait you know her?" Kennedy seemed upset.

"What do you mean by know her, Shelby is my mother. Who are you?" Rachel had her hands on her hips.

Seeing them here together I could tell how different they were. Rachel was dressed in a navy blue and polka dotted halter dress with knee socks and black shoes while Kennedy was dressed in a tight black tank top with shorts on and a pair of tennis shoes. Rachel wore her hair straight and pinned back while Kennedy wore her hair curly and loose around her face. They both had bangs and their eyes were gazing over each other but that seemed to be all they shared.

"No I'm her daughter." Kennedy's reaction pulled me from my comparison.

"Girls I think we need to talk."

"I have to go." Kennedy grabbed her things and ran from the house before I could call her back while Rachel stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Rachel would you like to come in?" I held the door open as she walked into the house and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

I put Beth into her high chair and she went back to eating her pancake while I took a seat in front of Rachel.

"So why did you come here?"

"Well I was thinking about everything that happened between us and well you just can't not be my mother. I mean I was going to tell you that I still need you, maybe not need you like Beth but I need my mother and I am not taking no as an answer. What I don't understand is who that girl was."

"Rachel that is my daughter Kennedy."

"Are we..."

"Twins? Yes. You are identical twins."

"And you couldn't be my mother?"

"Rachel..."

"No I don't understand. You had a daughter, you had a part of me but you don't want the real thing? Do you love her more?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Rachel stood up and then stormed out of the house leaving Beth and I alone.

I looked over at Beth and saw the mess that she had made. Beth always knew how to make me feel better. I smiled and then cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Well Beth what are we going to do about your sisters?"

* * *

><p>I needed to get out of there. I could not believe her. Shelby said that I didn't need her and that she couldn't be my mother. I needed her. I needed a mother, I still need a mother. I could not believe that all this time she was hiding my sister from me. I mean it would be one thing if she could be my mother and I was it but it's another thing that she has a daughter my age and she couldn't let me in. There was one place that I needed to go right now and that was to a stage.<p>

As I pulled into the parking lot I could see that there was no one there yet. I parked in a spot and then ran into the auditorium. I could hear the stage beckon me as I walked closer. It was strange but this was the one place that I could alway go when I was upset. I stood upon the stage and looked out to the audience when I heard someone behind me. I slowly turned to see Shelby daughter, my sister, standing behind me with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? Don't you go to Carmel?" I crossed my arms and then dropped them not wanting to imitate her.

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"Because my mother, our mother." She corrected herself. "Had no right to not tell us about each other."

"And?"

"Aren't you even curious about me? Don't you want to know if I can sing? You have to want to know something."

"I do but this is just so weird."

"Tell me about it."

"So can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Sing?"

"Name a song."

"What is This Feeling from Wicked."

"Take Elphaba's part will you?"

"With pleasure."

She took one side of the stage while I took the other side. She started out with her part.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle..."

"My dear Father." I looked at her and then back out to the audience.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz." Our voices carried through the hall in harmony as we sang together. It was an amazing feeling.

"But of course, I'll care for Nessa." I sang turning to her.

"But of course, I'll rise above it." She sang turning to me. And then we both sang.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." She sang taking a step forward."

"Blonde." I countered her movement.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing." Then we both sang again.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing." She took over again.

"For your face."

"Your voice."

"Your clothing." That one hurt a bit as I compared the differences in our clothing options but we continued singing together for the next part.

"Let's just say-I loathe it all. Every little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, Loathing you my whole life long!"

As we paused to catch our breath there was an interruption of clapping from the audience as Mr. Schuester stepped towards the stage.

"That was fantastic." He had not noticed the resemblance of my sister and I in the crummy lighting.

"I'm impressed Rachel who is that?" He pointed to my twin and I froze. In the chaos of this morning I never really caught her name.

"Umm..."

"My name is Kennedy." She stepped forward and I saw Schuester freeze for a moment and then look at me.

"Are you two related?"

"Yeah, we're cousins." Kennedy was quick to answer.

"So are you visiting?"

"I live in the area but Rachel said that she would show me around here. I hope you don't mind."

"Well make sure you stop by Glee. The kids would love to hear you sing." Mr. Schuester walked off stage and I waited until I knew he was gone before I turned to Kennedy.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble not going to Carmel?"

"Probably but what's the difference?"

"There is a huge difference."

"My mom is going to be mad at me even if I do go to school so I would rather just spend the day with you if that is alright."

"I guess."

I grabbed my stuff from the stage and she followed me into the building and around the hallway. I could see the people staring at her and it mad me jealous of her. We were exactly the same except for the way we dressed and here she was getting more attention. As I saw the football players approaching I groaned. I was about to get out of their way when a slushy flew at my face. My new dress was ruined and I had forgotten my change of clothes at home today.

As they walked around me they all stared at Kennedy and then walked away. There was nothing I could do but run into the bathroom. I was washing my hair out when Kennedy handed me some clothes to change into.

"What are these?"

"They are my rehearsal clothes for Vocal Adrenaline but I think you need them more than I do."

"Thanks." I turned off the water from the sink and then dried my hair and changed.

When I was done we were late for first period so we just walked outside instead and sat down at a picnic table.

"So does that happen a lot?" Kennedy asked looking at her shoes.

"Yeah."

"You know at Carmel we are treated like royalty."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"No you are telling me to go to Carmel."

"All I am saying is that you would be appreciated there that is all."

"I am appreciated here."

"Okay. But that was not what that blue drink to your face said."

"Okay well maybe the rest of the school doesn't like me but my Glee club does."

"Alright."

The rest of first period was silent. She followed me around the rest of the day. It was weird having her do teachers didn't even notice although everyone in Glee did. When we walked in for rehearsal after school they all went up to her and started to ask her a bunch of questions. I took my seat in the chairs and waited for Mr. Schue to come in. When he did everyone took their seats but I could still hear their whispers.

"Cousins? So Kennedy got the looks and the talent. Wish she could have given some of that to Rachel." Santana was talking so I could hear her.

"Alright." Mr. Schue started which I was glad for. "I can see that you all met Kennedy. she is visiting with us today so I hope you can make her feel welcome. Today we will be looking at songs for sectionals. Quinn and Sam I would like you to take the leads on this."

"Wait what?" I could feel my jaw hit the floor.

"Rachel you always get the lead and this time I just thought that it would be nice to give it to someone else for a change."

"Finally." Quinn's snotty comment made me turn around and then look back at Mr. Schue.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am a star you just can't give my solo's away."

"Rachel everyone deserves a chance to shine."

"Yeah Rachel you are not the only one who can sing around here." I was hurt by what Mercedes said.

"This cannot be happening."

"Rachel I have had enough now stop this." Mr. Schue raised his voice.

"No I have had enough." I got up and stormed out of the choir room.

I was fuming. how dare he just replace me like that. I was the best singer in this whole bunch and yet her was letting Sam and Quinn sing, this was an outrage. I was almost to my car when Kennedy caught up to me.

"Hey wait up." I turned and waited for her to catch up.

"What do you want?" I could feel the tear streaming down my face.

"Are you just going to let them treat you like that?"

"Like I have a choice."

"You do Rachel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come to Carmel with me."

"No I can't..."

"Yes. Think of it this way. You are mad at our mom because of what she did to you, your glee club doesn't want you as their star, and your school treats you like crap. At Carmel you have to make our mom face what she did, your glee club is going to sink, and you will be treated like a queen. Where can you go wrong?"

"I don't know..."

"Just come with me to practice today. If you don't think it will work out fine but trust me Dustin will be doing flips just to get you."

"Fine but only because I have no where else to go." I got into my car and I followed her to her school.

As I pulled into the parking lot I could not believe that I had agreed to this. I had dreams about coming to this school but I never picture me being invited to come here. I got out of my car and followed Kennedy into the auditorium where they were having rehearsal. As we walked in Dustin stopped rehearsal and looked at us.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." He directed his comment forcefully at Kennedy.

"Chill will you I came baring gifts."

"And what is that?"

"Someone who can hold their own in vocals and harmonize with mine. Oh and did I mention she is from New Directions?" Dustin seemed intrigued by what she said.

"Who?" She stepped aside.

"Rachel Berry sir." I saw a smiled cross Dustin's face as he turned to his group.

"Take five." They cleared the stage and he walked up to us. "Your mother has been looking for you Kennedy but I like your style."

"Thanks."

"So Rachel what brings you here?"

"I am having some problems with my club and Kennedy suggested that I should come here."

"She did?" He turned to her and then back to me.

"Yes sir."

"Kennedy you and Rachel sing something." She smiled and then took my hand and led me towards the stage.

"Kennedy what are you doing?"

"Let's sing like we did this morning."

"You said that I didn't have to join..."

"You don't."

"This seems like an audition."

"Trust me."

"Alright."

We got onto stage and Kennedy talked to the music director and the music started. This performance was different from this morning. There was something in the air that made this feel like home. This stage called to me with a strong voice and when Vocal Adrenaline joined in at the chorus it was like this was where I belonged. We finished the song to a standing ovation from Dustin.

"Well Miss Berry if you want in just say the word." Kennedy turned to me and smiled and I returned the gesture and then looked back at Dustin.

"I want in."

**A/n: So this is my first glee fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think I am new at this! I hope you liked it.**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't understand why Kennedy had wanted me at Carmel so badly. She had all the talent I had and I hated to say it but she even had a little more. I just didn't understand. After practice I stayed and talked to Dustin while Kennedy waited outside for me. We got everything straightened out. In the morning my dads would come down the the school and fill out some paper work and the rest would be taken care of.

I walked out and found Kennedy talking to one of the boys from Vocal Adrenaline. I walked up to her and they ended their conversation and then he left and she turned to me.

"So you are coming to Carmel?"

"It seems like it. I have a question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Why do you want me here?" She just smiled and then started to walk away. "Hey I want and answer."

"I know." She stopped and then looked at me. "Why do you think I want you here?"

"Possibly to screw over New Directions." She let out a small laugh.

"You think that they stand a chance against that machine in there? No that is not why I wanted you here. My reasons are more selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate singing Rachel." I could feel my jaw hit the floor. No daughter of Shelby's could hate singing, not with all the talent that I knew Kennedy had.

"What?"

"I mean it's nice and all but my mother pushes my so hard to be better that hate it. All I ever hear from her is how I'm not good enough. You know that last year she made me sway in the background while she gave Jesse everything. I have more talent than he had and yet I still wasn't good enough. Maybe I don't hate singing but I hate being here."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"And say what? Mom I think that you make me hate singing? That would go over well."

"What about transferring?"

"No daughter of Shelby's attends a different school than Carmel..."

"I did."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You didn't know and she couldn't control that. She would never go for it."

"You're right. So how ticked off do you think she is going to be when she finds out I am going here?"

"Who said she was going to find out?"

"Well she works here so I assume that she will find out eventually..."

"Eventually maybe but as long as we can keep it a secret I think we should."

"You do realize that I have to take her choir class right?"

"No you don't."

"What are you talking about."

"Teachers are not allowed to teach their own children here. You will take the class as an independent study with me and Mr. Goolsby."

"Are you sure?"

"I will come early in the morning to help you straighten things out with registration just trust me on this one."

"Okay."

"So I guess this is the part where we leave and go home?"

"I am not looking forward to this part."

"You're not? Just remember I have to go home to Shelby and she knows I skipped school again."

"Yeah well I have to confront my dads about you."

"Well good luck with that."

"It should be fun."

"Hey give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it to me." I took out my phone and handed it to her and she played with it for a second and then handed it back to me.

"What did you do?"

"I put my cell phone number in your phone incase you need me to get you or something."

"Oh. Should I give you my number?"

"Just call me."

"Okay." I took out my phone and then called her and she saved my number.

We walked out to our cars and then looked at each other before getting in and leaving. I know that this was going to be hard for me but I also knew that this was going to be a lot harder for her.

As I pulled into the driveway I took a deep breath. It was going to be interesting trying to talk to my dads about Kennedy and wanting to go to Carmel. I know that they had kept it a secret from me for a reason but it was hard to tell what that reason could be.

I got out of my car and then walked inside. I know that this Vocal Adrenaline practice was nothing like the ones that I would be attending in the up coming days but I was tired. I walked up to the door and opened it. My dads were sitting on the couch talking when I walked in.

"Hi." i meekly offered as I walked over to them.

"Rachel do you know what time it is?"

"Now Liam I though we agreed not to jump down her throat as soon as she walked in the door. Now Rachel would you like to tell us what happened?"

"Well you know how I left early this morning because I had some business to take care of?"

"We remember."

"Well I went to Shelby's house."

"You what?" They sang out in unison.

"Yeah and I met someone there who was vary familiar to me..."

"Rachel I think we need to talk about..."

"My twin?"

"Yeah. Why don't you take a seat?" I walked over to an arm chair and sat down.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"When we agreed to have you we wanted you. We were so excited when you were born. As soon as they cleaned you off we got to hold you and that was the best moment in our life..."

"But it was a few minutes later that we were called into the delivery room again."

"As we walked in we heard the cries of another little girl and it was too much to handle. We had just gotten you and now they were telling us that you were a twin."

"We had contracted just one child and that was all we could handle so we let Shelby keep your sister."

"We were going to tell you..."

"When I turned eighteen?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't have wanted to wait until I was eighteen. At eighteen I am going to be moving and starting a career and a whole new life and you thought that eighteen would be the perfect year to throw the past into my face?"

"Rachel calm down..."

"No I will not calm down. After the day I had today I will not calm down..."

"What happened today?"

"Well I met my twin, she followed me to school, we sang and she is really good, and then I got slushied, my solo was given away in Glee, and I want to transfer to Carmel."

"You got slushied again?"

"Yes and I am tired of the harassment. Please let me transfer."

"Of course we will go down to the school in the morning and sign the papers but until then why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed and then we will bring you up a glass of water to help you feel better."

"Alright." I got up from where I was sitting and then went up to my room.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas that I had. They were normal cotton long pajamas. I put them on and then crawled into bed and looked out the window. Hopefully Kennedy's night was going okay.

* * *

><p>I heard her car pull into the driveway and I debated on going to get the door from her but I figured that might be a little much. I waited and then heard the door slowly open and her try to sneak in without being heard. As she turned to go upstairs I made sure she knew she was caught.<p>

"Kennedy I'm in here." I heard her sigh and then drop her bag and walk into the living room where I was sitting on the couch.

I motioned for her to sit on the couch next to me and she did. I could see that Kennedy wanted to do anything but talk to me but I also knew that her behavior was unacceptable. This was not the first time she had skipped school and she already had her warning which meant that there were consequences this time. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and brought her legs in front of her trying to distance herself from me.

"Where were you today?" She avoided my eyes.

"At school." I couldn't believe that she was trying to lie to me.

"Oh really? You see I never saw your car there and then when I checked with your teachers they said that you never showed so do you want to try the question again?"

"I never said I was at my school."

"Then what school were you at?"

"McKinley with Rachel." I could say anything. Of all places that she could have gone why did she have to go there. I took a deep breath and then continued.

"So does that mean everyone knows now?"

"I told them we were cousins."

"And they believed it?"

"I guess."

"Regardless you weren't in class today which means that there are going to be consequences. Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Kennedy."

"It's my phone."

"And now it's mine."

"You can't just take my phone!"

"I'm your mother and I bought it so yeah I can. Give it to me."

"No." Kennedy started to get up and I grabbed her arm.

"Beth is asleep and if you wake her up I promise you are going to wish you had just given me your phone."

"You realize that this whole thing is your fault?" She pulled her arm from my grip.

"Kennedy!"

"No if you had told me about Rachel when she showed up today I wouldn't have freaked out and I would have gone to school. I just can't believe that you want me to give you my phone when this whole thing is your fault."

"Kennedy just give me your phone."

"You want my phone?" She pulled it out of her pocket and threw it at me. "Then take it." She ran out the front door and by the time I had gotten outside I couldn't see where she was. I went back into the house and shut the door. I loved Kennedy to death but there were times that I wanted to strangle that girl. I walked back to the couch and sat down and picked up the phone that she had thrown at me. I started to flip through her pictures and I was starting to see why she didn't want to give me her phone.

There were pictures of her and Michael on her phone kissing. From the outfits she was wearing in the pictures it looked like this was a fairly new relationship. The more pictures I flipped through the more mad I got at her. I had told her numerous times not to get involved with certain people on Vocal Adrenaline and it seemed like she deliberately sought those people out. There were photos of her drinking and partying and a few other questionable photos on her phone. I put her phone down and rested my head in my hands. I knew that I was having a hard time with Kennedy but I never figured that it was this bad. If I had been able to keep her away from Jesse she wouldn't have these problems but I let both of my daughters get screwed up by him. Jesse was a great kid but he was too old for my girls and the pictures were proof of that. All I could do now though was wait until Kennedy came home again.

I walked over to the television and slipped in my DVD of Funny Girl and then settled back onto the couch and started to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was running to but I was tired of fighting with my mom and I just wanted to get out of there. I had a right to be mad at her. What kind of mother would keep that kind of information from their daughter? I already felt replaced when she got Beth but now she didn't even tell me that I had a sister who was adopted when we were born. I ran down the street for a while and then sat on the edge of the road. I had no phone so I couldn't call someone to pick me up so I was at the mercy of the night but it was more fun that way.<p>

I saw headlights coming down the street and when they saw me they came to a stop and I recognized Mr. Schuester from Rachel's school in the drivers seat.

"Kennedy?" He was squinting trying to get a better look at me.

"Yeah. It's me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Not going home that's for sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I don't think you would understand."

"Want to try me?"

"Trust me it's complicated."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Do you want to grab some dinner and talk about it?"

"I guess."

"Okay get in." I walked over to the car and got in. I knew if my mother could see me she would kill me right now. I was sure that she would have looked through my phone by now and she was not happy.

When I was in the car he took it out of park and then started to drive. He didn't say anything to me while he drove. I guess he knew that I wanted some time to myself which was right. I wasn't a huge feelings person, I got that from my mother. We both had an icy exterior that could get us anything we wanted and demanded respect but we both had problems expressing our feelings to other people, especially each other. He pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks and then we got out and walked into the restaurant and were seated at a booth. I quickly glanced over the menu and settled on a plain salad and then set my menu down of the table. It was awkward sitting with him. He was so kind and he seemed to care about how I felt which was something that I was not used to. When he was done he put him menu down and smiled at me.

"So what is bothering you?"

"My mother."

"Which was why you were sitting on the edge of the road?"

"You're a smart one." I turned from him and looked around the restaurant. There were a few people around but no one that I knew. I turned back to Mr. Schue and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated that is all."

"What happened?" I debated telling him and then decided to go for it, it's not like I could get in too much more trouble.

"Rachel is my twin sister and I found out about her this morning, no thanks to my mother."

"Um...wow. Wait so your mother is..."

"Shelby Corcoran."

"Wow."

"You like that word."

"Yeah, sorry. So did she tell Rachel?"

"No. Rachel showed up at our house this morning and I answered the door."

"That is some way to find out."

"Tell me about it."

"So you and your mother were fighting over that?"

"No she was mad because I skipped school."

"Carmel?"

"Yeah."

"I should have guessed."

"Don't blame yourself she is only mad because this was not the first time I had skipped."

"So when did you leave your house tonight?"

"After she took my phone."

"You got mad at her because she took your phone?"

"No I got mad at her because she has to control every aspect of my life."

"Like what?"

"Well I had to join glee because she wanted me to. I had to go to Carmel because that was where she wanted me to go. I had to stay away from the people she told me to stay away from. I couldn't date anyone she didn't approve of. I had to take dance, I had to take voice lessons, I had to do whatever she wanted me to do. I hate having to do what she tells me. I hate that she kept me away from Rachel because she didn't think that I should know. I hate that I am never good enough for her and I hate that she lets me know that I am not good enough for her, nothing I do is ever good enough. I can always do better in her eyes."

"Have you told her this?"

"Have you tried to talk to my mother?"

"Once or twice."

"And?"

"Well I could see how this hasn't been mentioned."

"Do you two know what you want to eat?" The waiter seemed to interrupt at the perfect time.

"I will have the pasta special and Kennedy what would you like?"

"I will have a salad with no dressing and no cheese."

"Okay I will be right out with that. Would you like some water?"

"Please." The waiter walked away and Mr. Schue turned to me again.

"So is that all?"

"For my anger yes but that isn't all that is on my mind."

"Well what else do you want to talk about?"

"You know your club treats Rachel like dirt and you don't do anything about it."

"That is a little harsh don't you think?"

"I was there one day and I saw it. How can you not see it?"

"What do you mean?"

"They make comments. They all hate her and you do nothing about the harassment she receives."

"I beg your pardon..."

"You know if I was Rachel I wouldn't stand for that type of treatment."

"Yeah well our glee club is a family and while some comments are made the kids make up with each other and there is no bad blood between them."

"You know I'm right."

"I think we should talk about something else."

"If you want to."

"I do. So what do you want to do with your life?"

"Nice change of topic."

"Thanks. So..."

"I have no idea."

"Seriously?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I heard you sing today and you're good."

"So? Just because I am good it doesn't mean that I want to go and do Broadway or anything it just means that I am talented."

"I just thought that with Shelby as your mother... I get it now."

"Yeah I'm sure you do."

"You know with your talent you would have no problem making it on Broadway if you wanted to do that."

"Tell my mother that."

"She is just critical with you because she wants you to do your best."

"No she wants me to do what she couldn't. If I went to Broadway it would be to live out her dream not mine, at least I don't think that it is my dream. Not anymore anyway."

"You can't let her kill your dream. She may push you but just remember that if you moved to New York she wouldn't be there."

"That is true, I just don't know."

"Think about it."

"I will."

The waiter set our food on the table and we both stopped talking and ate what we ordered. He took his time eating his pasta while I picked at my salad. I know that he meant what he said about my talent but that was the first time I had heard that from an adult. Usually the only people saying that I was talented were my team mates.

When we were finished eating Mr. Schuester paid and then we walked out to his car. He got in and I hesitated before I decided to get in. When we were in the car he stopped before putting the car into reverse and looked at me.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Not really. I am afraid that eleven is the latest I would keep you away from your house."

"I appreciate you stopping and then listening to me."

"It was my pleasure."

"So this thing with Rachel and I..."

"It's our little secret."

"Thank you." He nodded and then drove me home.

I got out and then walked up to the door and opened it quietly hoping that my mother had given up and gone to bed. I turned around and waved to Mr. Schue and then I closed the door behind me. I could hear Funny Girl playing in the living room so I just went straight upstairs. My mom didn't call me back down stairs so she must have been asleep. I went into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some silk pajamas I had and changed into them and then went to bed trying to get some sleep being as tomorrow was bound to be a long day.

**A/N: So I wanted to put a little bit of Kennedy in this chapter so you get to know her a little bit. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is going to be school with Kennedy and Rachel with Shelby mixed in. Enjoy and please review!**

**-Katie!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when my mother woke me up. I rolled over to look at the clock, it read four in the morning. I rolled back over and closed my eyes again.

"Hey get up." My mother took my pillow and my eyes shot open in rage.

"What are you doing?"

"Get up."

"You do realize that it is four in the morning I still have an hour to sleep."

"Not today, now get up."

"Fine." I sat up and then waited for her to leave so I could lay back down. She just watched and laughed.

"I'm not leaving so you might as well get up." I groaned and then got out of bed.

"What is this about?"

"Your punishment."

"I thought giving you my phone was punishment enough."

"That was punishment enough for skipping class but I'm talking about your punishment for leaving last night. I haven't punished you for that yet."

"What am I wearing?"

"Tennis shoes and work out clothes."

"I am so not going to like this."

"It's a punishment, you aren't suppose to like it now get dressed."

She sat on my bed while I went over to my closet and pulled out some practice clothes that I could wear. I put them on and then grabbed some tennis shoes and put them on. When I was done my mom got up and packed an outfit for me to wear to school and then some clothes for glee practice after that. She threw my bag over her shoulder and then led me down to the kitchen where she had me eat a muffin and grab a water bottle and we headed out of the house.

"What about Beth?" I asked as we walked out to my mom's car.

"I had the nanny come early today."

"Oh."

"Get in." She threw my bag in the back so I got into the front passenger seat and waited for her into the car.

We drove to the school without a word and then she gave me my bag and led me down to the track that surrounded the football field. When we got to the edge of the track she turned to me.

"Since you like running so much I thought that the best thing for you to do is run this morning."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Do I kid?"

"No."

"Start running."

I took a deep breath and then started to run like she had asked me to do. I was starting to feel like that muffin this morning was a bad idea. I ran a lap and she didn't tell me to stop so I kept going. I ran the second lap and then looked at my mom but she motioned for me to keep going. I was starting to get winded and I could feel that muffin trying to make a reappearance but I managed to keep it down. The one thing my mother wanted to see was weakness and that was one thing that I was not willing to let her see. I slowed down my pace a little but I kept running the track. When I made it back around she was standing at the edge of the track waiting to talk to me.

"Have you had enough yet?" She had her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"What qualifies as enough?" I asked through my panting.

"Want to talk about last night and how your behavior was childish?"

"Not really."

"Take another lap and see how you feel after that." I rolled my eyes and then took another spin around the track and then came back to where she was standing.

"Can I stop now?"

"Are you ready to listen?"

"To you? No."

"Two laps this time and pick up the pace." She pointed back to the track and I cursed myself for talking back but I faced the track again and started to run.

I was half way through with the first of the two laps when I started to feel dizzy but I powered through it continuing to run. My mother watched as I passed her again to start the second lap. I couldn't keep up the intense pace for the second lap so I slacked off on the pace and came to a stop in front of her again.

"I said to pick up the pace not slow down."

"So what do you want me to do take another lap?" I was bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Unless you want to talk."

"I think I have another lap in me." I heard my mother mutter something and then back away.

"Kennedy!"

"Take another lap I got it."

"No you don't got it. Run until you puke and I don't want to see you stop until you do."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious when it comes to punishments. I can't seem to get the message through to you but maybe this will let you know that I am not playing around now start running."

"Mom!"

"Run!"

I sighed and then turned back to the track. If she wanted to see me puke she was going to have to watch me run all day because I was not going to give her that satisfaction. I walked a few steps and then started to jog a little bit. I was half way around the track like that when I heard her yell.

"Faster!" The only way that she was going to get me to go faster was if she came and chased me around the track.

I laughed to myself and kept my pace until I got close to her and then I sped up. She had me do another lap and it was really starting to hurt. I could feel the stitches in my side starting to appear and it was hard to breathe. When I was about to pass her again she stepped out in front of me and pulled me to the side.

"Let's talk because I don't have all day and neither do you." I pulled my arm away from her and then headed to the bleachers to sit down. She followed me and stood in front of where I sat.

"You wanted to talk so talk."

"What is with you Kennedy?" She stuck a bottle of water out to me.

"What do you mean?" I turned my head away from the water.

"Stuff like that. I thought you were over this."

"Over it?"

"Yes we talked about Beth and we haven't talked about Rachel but you left before we could..."

"You seriously think this is about Beth and Rachel?"

"What else would you be upset about?"

"How about you?" My mom got quiet and sat down next to me.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I always have to do what you want me to..."

"I'm your mother I get a say in how you live your life..."

"You push me by telling me that I suck."

"I do not..."

"You tell me that no performance is good enough there is always something wrong with it..."

"I just want you to be the best."

"That is not all it feels like. I feel like I can't measure up to what you want."

"That is not true and you know that."

"No I don't."

"Kennedy..."

"I knew that this was pointless." I got up and started to walk away.

"Hey we aren't done with your punishment." I turned around to face her again.

"What else is there?"

"No car for a week. No phone for a month. You go to school, rehearsal, and home, no where else. No computer for a month. And those voice lessons you hate taking with me are back on until you start respecting me again."

"Same deal?"

"Good behavior will work for the phone and the computer everything else is as if you ever run again I promise you that these laps today are going to look easy. Do we have a deal?"

"I'll take it."

"Good choice. Now go shower and get ready for class." She handed me my bag and then started to walk towards the school.

I waited until she was gone before I got up and followed her towards the school. I went to the showers in the gym and quickly cleaned off and then got dressed for school. It was now almost six and I still had to find Rachel and make sure she stayed away from our mother.

* * *

><p>I woke up extra early so I could get ready I did my morning exercises and then took a shower. I was comfortable with the clothes that I always wore but being as it was my first day at Carmel I could dress a little differently. I walked over to my closet and looked at what I had. I shifted through all the sweaters that I had until I came to a plain white button up shirt that I put on with a pair of black shorts and some black flats. I then went into the bathroom and straightened my hair and when I was finished I walked back out into my room and checked the clock. It was a little before six. I took a calming breath and then walked down stairs into the kitchen.<p>

My dads were drinking their tea at the table. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal and soy milk and then joined them at the table. I ate my breakfast in silence to make sure my dads knew that I was not happy with them. When I was done eating I cleaned my bowl and then my dads and I left to go and get me ready for registering for Carmel.

I drove my car and my dads followed behind me. I was so nervous about going to school that the entire drive was a blur. When we got there I saw Kennedy waiting for me outside of the main office. I parked my car and then ran to her. My dad's met up with us a few minutes later. I could tell that it was awkward for them when they saw me talking to Kennedy.

"Um... Kennedy these are my dads Liam and Hiram."

"It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand towards them and I felt a sigh of relief when they shook her hand and smiled, even if it was fake.

"So Rachel the front office is through here and Mr. Goolsby is waiting for you inside. I will come back in a few minutes to see how you are doing."

"Alright." She smiled and then left.

I walked into the office and Mr. Goolsby waved me over to him. I introduced him to my dads and then he looked over my schedule.

"Well everything seems to be in place. Your dads just have to sign a few forms but everything else seems to have been taken care of. Is Kennedy here to take you around?"

"She had to go and do something but she said she would be right back."

"Okay then I will see you later."

"Yep."

I waited in the office for a few minutes until Kennedy came back to get me. She was wearing a green shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts with a pair of black ankle boots that were very stylish. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing some light makeup.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah." I handed her my schedule and she glanced at it and returned it to me.

"Okay so you have first period english with Mr. Turner. I recommend sitting with Greta in this class."

"Who is Greta?"

"She will know who you are when you walk in. After that class you have Chemistry with Mrs. Alan. Greta is also in that class so she will walk with you there. I will meet you after Chemistry and then we will go to Math together and then we go to lunch. After that you have your independent study with Dustin along with Spanish, history, and advanced ballet."

"Any advice?"

"Yeah just relax. You're in Vocal Adrenaline now people want to be your friend Rachel. Oh and one more thing, stay away from mom."

"Noted."

"Okay this is your class room." She stopped outside of the door and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"You can't thank me yet. You still have to make it through the rest of the day before you can do that."

"That's true. So I will see you later?"

"Yeah." She waited until I walked inside and then I saw her turn and head down the hallway.

I was making my way to an empty desk when a girl with shoulder length blonde hair approached me.

"Hi I'm Greta. I heard you sing at practice yesterday you are really good."

"Thank you. I'm Rachel by the way."

"Oh I know. Do you want to sit by me?"

"Sure I would love that." She smiled and then turned and I followed her over to where she was sitting and I took a seat next to her.

She was sitting with a few other kids from Vocal Adrenaline who I recognized from when they egged me. No one mentioned that I was once on New Directions instead they were more interested in my vocal training and my dance background. They were all really nice and I was starting to see that Kennedy was right about Carmel.

After English Greta and I talked on our way to Chemistry. We had to go the long way to avoid Shelby but Greta didn't seem to mind. Apparently Kennedy had told them about the situation and everyone was more than willing to help us.

When we got into class Greta and I sat by each other again. There were a few people from Vocal Adrenaline who sat by us but there were a lot less people than in our English class. After class I walked out and saw Kennedy leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"So how have classes been so far?"

"Great. I love Greta."

"I'm glad. Everyone usually does."

"So math?"

"I guess." We had just turned and started to walk down the hallway when we both saw Shelby approaching.

Kennedy quickly pushed me into a crowd of people and grabbed Michael from the team and started to kiss him. Shelby walked right past me when she caught a glimpse of her daughter kissing Michael.

"Hey Kennedy." She pulled her away from Michael. "If I remember correctly math is that way." She pointed down the hall towards where I was waiting.

"I know."

"Good now go. Oh and Michael don't be late to my class today." She turned and then kept walking down the hall.

Kennedy ran to catch up with me and we continued to walk.

"What was that about?"

"Distraction."

"How did that work?"

"She hates me hanging out with people she thinks are no good for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since I started hanging out with Jesse last year she thinks that I have been corrupted."

"You and Jesse?"

"Nothing serious. We dated a little but them he left and when he came back he was not interested."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Yeah well we are going to have to be a little more careful because I can't guarantee that Michael will be around next time."

"You got lucky that time."

"I know." We went to class and I was glad when it was over. I hated math, it was my worst subject but I still managed to get A's but it was hard to accomplish. From the looks of the test Kennedy got back math wasn't her strong suit either but apparently A's aren't something she strives for in that class.

At lunch Kennedy and I both got a plain salad and then we went to sit by her friends. I recognized Greta and Michael at the table and then I also noticed a few other girls sitting a little farther away snickering.

"What is with them?" I pointed to a girl I recognized from the egging.

"Oh Carmen and her groupies? Don't bother with them. She just hates me because I got more attention from Jesse and I get solos."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well you knew Jesse and she heard you sing yesterday."

"Should I be scared?"

"Of them? No. You don't understand the type of punishment that they would get if they laid a hand on another team mate especially one of Shelby's daughters."

"But I thought Shelby had nothing to do with Vocal Adrenaline anymore."

"She doesn't have anything to do with coaching but she is the vocal teacher for everyone but you and I and she comes to all of our performances."

"Because of you?"

"No because she likes coming."

"So what is the story with Michael? I thought he graduated."

"He is what we like to call a second year senior..."

"Hey if you are going to talk about me at least let me tell the story."

"Fine be my guest." Michael leaned over towards me.

"I am not a second year senior. I didn't have enough credits to graduate last year. Apparently when they tell you to go to class they mean it."

"You skipped?"

"A lot and failed so here I am..."

"It just means that he gets all the male solos this year being as he doesn't have to compete with Jesse for them." Kennedy smirked and he kissed her.

"So are you two dating?"

"I like to think so."

"Hey speaking of skipping Kennedy want to skip vocals today?"

"You know my mom would skin me alive if I skipped again."

"What are you talking about she would never know."

"If you're gone she would look to make sure I was in class."

"Trade clothes with Rachel and have her stand in for you."

"Not going to happen."

"Why how did she punish you that you don't want to break her rules?"

"No car for a week, no phone for a month along with my computer. I have to go to school, rehearsal and home, nowhere else. I have private vocal lessons with her again. Oh and she got me up at four this morning to run laps."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"She does that to you?"

"Trust me I deserve it sometimes. I am not the easiest child to live with. But other times she can go a little over board with the punishments."

"I see that." We were about to continue with the conversation when the bell rang.

We cleared our trays and then headed to Mr. Goolsby's classroom. He wasn't in the room when we entered so I went to sit in one of the chairs to wait for him while Kennedy went over to the piano that was in the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her glide her fingers over the keys.

"What do you mean I am going to practice some vocals."

"Shouldn't you wait until Mr. Goolsby comes in?"

"He is always late and he doesn't mind plus I think this is the music for us right here." She held up some sheet music and I got up to check to see what it was.

"That has your name at the top of it." I pointed to her name and she looked back at the music and then flipped through it and handed me another piece.

"Apparently he wants me to do the solo number at practice today and you get the duet with Michael."

"I can work with that. What piece does he want you to do?"

"Out Tonight from Rent."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you want to hear your duet piece?"

"I haven't decided on that yet." Mr. Goolsby walked in the room and put his bag down.

"What about the solo?"

"Well that is up for grabs I guess."

"I think Kennedy should do it."

"I think anyone but me should do it."

"Come on Kennedy this song is perfect for you. Just try it."

"Yeah Kennedy what Rachel said." Mr. Goolsby was leaning across his desk trying to talk her into.

"Alright."

We spent the time in vocal rehearsal going over that song with Kennedy and the rest of the day flew by. We had fifteen minutes from the time school got out until we were expected to be on stage ready for rehearsal. I found a bathroom to change in and then rushed to the stage where I found Kennedy waiting for me. I ran up on stage to where she was.

"So any idea about what we are rehearsing first?"

"No we never have any idea until he announces it." It was a few seconds later that he called everyone to attention and we lined up in our places.

"Alright everybody I talked the lovely Kennedy into singing her solo for us so lets start with that. Kennedy come up to where a mike would be and then the rest of you fall into black formation." Kennedy sighed and then walked up to the center of the stage while I filed into the group behind her.

We heard the music start and a few seconds later Kennedy was amazing me with her voice. I mean I could have sang the song as well as she could but there was something about her voice that just moved me. When she finished there was a single clap coming from the audience but it wasn't from Dustin. I looked out and then I saw Shelby step into the light.

"If you don't mind Dustin I have a few suggestions."

"Please go ahead."

"Well when you go up to the higher notes be sure that you open up because on some of the notes you sound closed off and stop trying to just have fun with the song Kennedy. Singing is an art not a game." Kennedy just nodded. "Again from the top."

Dustin nodded to Kennedy and the music started again. I could have screamed. The things that Shelby was saying to Kennedy were just awful and not true. There was more to singing than just hitting the right notes and she was not closed off when she went up high. As she finished the song again Shelby turned to Dustin and then made a comment on her way out but not before noticing a few unwelcome guest in out rehearsal.

As soon as she saw them everything came to a halt. I could see Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn sitting in the back of the auditorium and I felt my heart stop.

"What are you doing here? I believe spying will get you eliminated from the competition."

"Sorry we didn't mean to ruin your rehearsal we just came to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Shelby snapped waiting for an answer.

"If Rachel jumped ship." It was hard to tell from the stage but they seemed hurt.

"That girl on stage is not Rachel, that is Kennedy."

"We know that but the one behind her is Rachel." She turned and looked directly at me and then looked back to them.

"Leave." They all got up and left the hall but Shelby turned around and walked to the stage.

"You two come with me." She pointed to Kennedy and I and we followed her out of rehearsal.

**A/n: Cliffhanger! What do you think? Anyway I need song suggestions for a duet for Kennedy and Rachel and I need solo ideas, in other words I need song Ideas for them. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoy typing it!**

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't have to say anything else. I turned from the stage and headed out the doors and walked to my office at a brisk pace. Of all the things that they could have one they did this. Rachel didn't belong here, she belonged at New Directions. They were good for her and they needed her. Plus if she was at McKinley I wouldn't have to worry about her too, although with Rachel there was less to worry about than there was with Kennedy.

I held my office door open as they both walked in and took a seat inside. I pulled the door closed and then turned to face them. They looked so similar but even their posture was different. Rachel sat with her legs tucked behind each other while Kennedy had her feet crossed under her body on the chair. Rachel sat up straight and had her hands in her lap while Kennedy leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I shook my head and then walked over to my chair and sat down.

"Rachel why are you here?"

"I transferred to Carmel."

"Okay but why?" She looked over at Kennedy and then back to me.

"I was tired of getting harassed about being in glee."

"So you came here?"

"Yes."

"This has nothing to do with Kennedy or me?"

"No." I turned to Kennedy who was staring at the wall behind my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She turned and met my gaze.

"I figured you didn't need to know being as if you didn't know it wouldn't affect you. I mean that was your reason for not telling us about each other right?"

"Kennedy." I warned. She didn't say anything but I wasn't sure if she had backed off.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we just weren't sure how you would react." Rachel was trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm not going to lie Rachel I don't think that you should be here."

"Why not?" Rachel started to get defensive like her sister was already.

"I just don't..."

"Yeah well I make my own decisions being as you didn't want to be my mother." That hurt a little bit. I mean she had a reason to be mad about that but I didn't like it being thrown in my face.

"We need to go back to rehearsal can we?" Kennedy looked agitated.

"Not yet I am not done talking with you..." My phone starting ringing so I dismissed them and picked up the phone after they left.

"Hello this is Ms. Corcoran."

"This is Will Schuester."

"Let me guess you are calling about Rachel?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"No."

"Does your daughter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Shelby I took Kennedy out to dinner last night and she told me. She also had some interesting takes on how my glee club treats Rachel so I was wondering if she has something to do with Rachel's sudden transfer..."

"What are you implying about my daughter Will?"

"I wasn't implying anything..."

"My daughter had nothing to do with Rachel's choice. Rachel is sick of being treated like trash at your school and in your club. Maybe if you paid attention to someone other than your favorites you would notice that your star was not happy..."

"My star? Excuse me? There are other kids in glee that shine just as bright as Rachel..."

"And it is that type of delusion that led Rachel to Carmel..."

"You are one to talk. Kennedy was sitting on the side of the road last night and I am the one who needs to pay attention?"

"Leave my daughter out of this. We have our issues but I don't need your input."

"This whole thing is about your daughter. Oh wait I forgot you didn't want to be her mother..."

"That is it! If you want to meet as adults and discuss the reasons why Rachel felt the need to transfer then fine but if you just want to insult my parenting then I think this conversation is over!" I went to hang up the phone when I heard him clear his throat.

"I'm sorry." Will sounded sincere.

"Alright so about Rachel?"

"Is there a chance that she is just bluffing?"

"I don't think so but one can hope. If I had anything to do with it she would have her butt back at your school."

"Can't take both of them there huh?"

"I thought that this was just about Rachel?"

"Sorry. Well I appreciate your intensions. What time does rehearsal end? Maybe I can talk to her about coming back..."

"It ends at six tonight but I doubt your presence will do anything. Oh and I have a request for you."

"What is that?"

"Keep your kids out of our rehearsals. I know that losing Rachel brought about some confusion but if they enter our auditorium again during rehearsal I will not think twice about getting your team disqualified."

"I thought you were done with coaching." Will joked.

"I thought so too."

"Trust me you will not see them again until we meet at competition."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Oh and Shelby..."

"Yes."

"Try not to get sucked into coaching again. Spend some time with Beth and get your mind off of Kennedy and her issues. It might do you both some good."

"Thanks Will." I hung up the phone and then leaned back in my chair.

As I looked at my desk my eyes fell onto the picture of me and seven year old Kennedy. She had a giant smiled plastered on her face as we stood in front of the Wicked sign in New York. I was hugging her and she had her arms wrapped around mine. That was one of the few happy moments I remember with her.

Since she was little she had always been stubborn. I used to go to make her take her naps and she would fight sleep right up until the point where I would sing to her. She was a free spirit who did as she pleased and I envied that about her. If she felt like doing something she would do it and never take no for an answer, that was where part of the problem came with her. There was no reasoning with her, if she wanted something and you were in her way she would take you down to get it. She never needed me once she was old enough. At the age of five she wanted nothing to do with me and I guess I always wondered if Rachel would have been different but it was too late to be there for Rachel. She was grown and even if she needed me it wasn't in the way I wanted her to want me, but I had Beth for that now.

I looked at a more recent picture of Kennedy, Beth, and I. Kennedy was still smiling but it wasn't the same, it hadn't been the same for a while but there was no fixing it with her. She had her moments but they were few and far between. I sighed and then got up from my desk and got my things together. I needed to get home to Beth, she needed me and I was going to be there for her.

* * *

><p>I watched as everyone left from rehearsal. It had been a long day. We went over a few possible songs for a group number but Dustin didn't seem happy with any of them. When he dismissed us everyone left but I stayed after to avoid more time at home.<p>

I waited until I thought the auditorium was cleared out and then I walked to center stage and pulled out my ipod and put in my head phones. I flipped through the songs and then stopped at Numb by Linkin Park.

I closed my eyes and pulled out my frustrations from the day and then started to sing.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface..." _I could feel my anger pouring out into the song and it brought me some relief.

"_Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes." _I was starting to be able to breath again.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Becoming tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you..." _I saw the light turn on at Mr. Goolsby's table and his face light up and I pulled the head phones out of my ears. He smiled and then walked up to the stage and came to where I was standing.

"I thought everyone left. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be I think we found your new solo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That was powerful."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me thank your mother." He turned and then took a few steps before he turned around. "By the way she is waiting for you outside." He turned around again and walked out of the auditorium.

I grabbed my stuff and then walked out to my mom's car. As I was getting in I saw Rachel leaning against her car talking to Mr. Schue. She looked frustrated with the conversation and as much as I wanted to go save her I know that she could handle herself. I got into the car and pulled out my ipod again and turned it on hoping to avoid any type of conversation with my mother. She looked at me and then held out her hand. I turned it off and then handed it to her.

"I knew I forgot something." She stuck it in the side of her door and then pulled out of the parking lot. "So how was rehearsal?"

"Fine." I looked out the window and watched the houses that flew by while I listened to Beth babble in the back seat.

"So now you aren't talking to me?" I didn't answer her I just waited until she gave up and turned on the radio.

When we got to the house. She got Beth out of the back seat while I headed into the house and then up to my room. I closed my door and then went and crashed on my bed. I was about to drift off to sleep when my door opened and Beth crawled up to my bed. I bent down and picked her up and then waited for my mother to come in after her being as I knew Beth was not capable of opening the door by herself. Beth was pulling at my hair when my mother stuck her head in and then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You know we still have to do your voice lesson for today..."

"Can we just do it tomorrow?" I pulled my hair free from Beth's grasp and then handed her to my mom.

"It doesn't work that way."

"And when am I suppose to fit these in all the time? Practice is just going to keep getting later and later and there has to be some time for sleep in my life."

"We have lunch at the same time."

"You want me to give up lunch with my friends?"

"Consider it the last part of your punishment."

"You suck you know that?"

"Down stairs in three minutes please and thank you." She lifted Beth and then left my room.

I wanted to scream but instead I took a deep breath, counted to three, and then to ten, and then got up and walked down to the kitchen where she was cooking something for dinner. I grabbed a water out of the fridge. Beth was sitting in her high chair as she cooked and I walked over to the counter and drank some of my water. When she got to a stopping point she turned to me and smiled.

"Okay so dinner is going to be done soon so this is going to be a short lesson. I want you to start by singing Out Tonight again but this time I want you to make sure you hit the right notes."

"Without music?"

"You can't rely on the music to guide you."

"Fine." I was three words into the song when she stopped me.

"That was wrong start over."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't talk back just do what I ask." She snapped and it took all I had not to storm out.

I started the song again and I got a little further before she stopped me. I knew that there was nothing wrong with what I was singing but I knew she was trying to push me to my limit.

"Again." She commanded and I did as she asked. I got to the same point and she stopped me again.

"What is it this time?"

"Your singing was fine but I want a show face not your glare. Take it from the top again." If she wanted a show face she was going to get a show face. I plastered the most optimistic smile on my face and then started the song again. I was about to finish when she stopped me.

"Start again."

I relaxed my face for a second and then resumed the smile and then started the song again. This time she let me finish. When I was done she grabbed Beth and then turned back to me.

"Let's try a different song."

"Like?"

"Defying Gravity. From the top." I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it and started the song much to my mother's surprise.

She stopped me halfway through and I started it again with a show face for her without a complaint. When I finished the song she didn't say anything so I just stood there for a minute before she put Beth in her seat and took the food off the stove.

"Dinner is ready."

We sat down at the table and she fed Beth while I ate. When I was done I got up and cleaned my plate and then went upstairs without her saying a word. I went over to my bed and crashed.

I woke up at five and went to my closet and grabbed a little black dress that I had and then walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in and washed my hair and then finished getting clean. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and dried off and then changed into the black dress and then blew my hair dry and let it fall around my face. I walked into my room and slipped on some black heels and packed my rehearsal bag. When I was done I walked down stairs and saw my mother eating breakfast with Beth. When she saw me she put her fork down and sat there for a moment.

"Go change."

"What?"

"Your dress is too short and you will not leave my house wearing that." I looked down and the dress and had no idea what she was talking about. The dress came down to about mid thigh and there shouldn't have been a problem with it.

"This isn't too short..."

"Go upstairs and change or I will change your outfit for you."

"Mom!"

"Don't test my patients. Go and change." I rolled my eyes and then went back upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a grey shirt leaving on my black heels and then I walked back down to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone and went into the other room and called Greta to come and pick me up. When I walked back into the kitchen I placed the phone on the hook and grabbed a piece of toast off the table and took a bit and then grabbed a water and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked as she got up from the table.

"Greta is taking me to school."

"No your being punished."

"You never said I couldn't get someone to drive me to school. You said I could only go to school, rehearsals, and home but you never said you had to be the one to drive me."

"Kennedy."

"Bye mom, I'll see you at lunch." I grabbed my bag and walked outside to where Greta was waiting in her car.

I got in and we rode in silence for a while before Greta turned to talk to me.

"Rough morning?"

"You have no idea."

"What was so horrible this morning?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Me? No way!"

"You are."

"I just don't get why you and your mother are constantly at each other's throats."

"Try living with her and then talk to me."

"You are both so similar that is makes no sense."

"What ever."

When we got to school Greta parked her car and we walked up the building together. As we got closer I saw Carmen harassing Rachel.

"Hey hold this real quick." I handed my bag to Greta and then ran up to Rachel and Carmen.

"Carmen what are you doing?" I pulled Carmen away from Rachel and she turned to me with a fake smile.

"I was just showing our new team mate around."

"It looked like you were harassing my sister."

"This is your sister?"

"Twin sister idiot. You knew that so what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just reminding her of what happens to New Directions members."

"Yeah well keep it to yourself because she is a Vocal Adrenaline member now so deal with it. Oh and by the way you might want to work on your background swaying because that is the only place you are going to be standing."

"You little..."

"Do I need to talk to Mr. Goolsby about how you were harassing another member of our team? I think he said the next time you were off the team." She stormed away in defeat.

"Thank you." I turned to Rachel and smiled.

"So what was she talking about?"

"Well there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it."

"You're going to get mad."

"I won't I promise."

"Well last year when mom tried to contact me she used Jesse to do it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She had Jesse confront me and then we started dating. I guess after she saw how you hit it off with Jesse she thought that we might have the same connection. Well he transferred to McKinley to get close to me and when it fell through with our mom he left and then he egged me, which might not seem like a big deal but I'm vegan."

"You were the one they egged?"

"Yeah why?"

"Jesse kept me away from that. That was the last time he spoke to me."

"Well Carmen was talking about all the little birds I killed that day."

"That is terrible, just ignore her."

"Easier said then done."

"Tell me about it."

"So how was your night?"

"Terrible. I had voice lesson with our mother."

"That doesn't sound terrible."

"Want to bet."

"I would give anything to work with her like that."

"If you want to I have lessons at lunch that you can attend rather than me."

"Seriously?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Ha. How would we do that?"

"Switch clothes before math and then change before independent study."

"Won't she notice?"

"We can try it today and see."

"What if she can tell?"

"Don't worry all you have to do is talk back a few times have terrible posture and act guarded and she will never be able to tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Just try it. You get the lessons and I get my lunches. It's a win win situation."

"Fine but if I don't like it then the deal is off."

"I love you." I gave her a hug and then we walked to class.

Before math we met in the bathroom and quickly changed clothes. I changed into her white skinny jeans and yellow shirt with her sandals and pulled my hair into a ponytail while she changed into my jeans, t-shirt, and heels, and let her hair fall around her face. We then went to class. After math got out I gave her a hug and headed out to lunch.

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I walked up to Shelby's room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I crossed my arms and tried to imitate Kennedy's face. There were a few students talking to Shelby as I walked in and when she saw me she had them clear the room. She walked over to the piano when they were gone and sat down.<p>

"So let's start where we left off last night."

"Why?" It was the best remark I could come up with.

"Because I said so. Now get over here." I walked over by the piano and waited for her to start playing the song. I was just hoping that it was a song that I knew how to sing.

When she started to play Defying Gravity I could feel myself relax. This was one of my favorite songs. I could sing it in my sleep I knew that I was going to enjoy this. I dropped my arms and then started to sing. I was a few words in when she stopped me for no reason.

"Show face Ken."

"Sorry."

"What did you say?" I caught myself and bit my bottom lip. Kennedy didn't say sorry, not to our mother.

"Nothing."

"It sounded like sorry to me."

"Just forget it."

"From the top?"

I sang again and she didn't stop me this time. When I was done she got up from the piano and handed me a sheet of music. I read the title and then turned to her.

"Rolling in the Deep?"

"Sing it." I smiled and then put the music down.

"There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark..."

"Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare..." I turned to see the door to Shelby's room open and Jesse standing in the door frame. "See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire burning starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark." I turned to Shelby and she encouraged us to continue. "The scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling..." I took a breath and joined him.

"We could of had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand. And you played it, to the beat." I started to walk around the piano as he got closer and then I stopped and sang.

"Baby I have no story to be told. But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn. Think of me in the depths of your despair. Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared."

"The scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling..." I joined in.

"We could of had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand, and you played it." I stopped and Jesse continued.

"With a beating. Throw your soul through every open door..."

"Count your blessings to find what you look for..."

"Turn my sorrow into treasured gold..."

"Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow." We sang in unison.

"Yeah we could of had it all. We could of had it all. It all, it all, it all. We could of had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat. You could of had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played and you played and you played it to the beat." Shelby smiled and then excused herself and walked into her office.

"Jesse what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you Kennedy."

"You do realize that I know about Rachel?"

"No I didn't."

"Well I do. Um... tell my mom that I had to go. I have to go." I walked past Jesse and then ran to go find Kennedy she was going to want to know this.

**A/n: I hoped you liked this chapter. When I was writing the last part it just so happened that I was listening to that song so I added it in. Anyway thank you for all the song ideas. I have picked out the ones that I am going to use and I am excited about it. Leave any ideas you have in your review and just let me know what you think!**

**-Katie!**


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Rachel come running up to me while I was finishing up with my lunch. Everyone who I was sitting with knew that we had switched places so when she got closer I waved her over.

"Are you done this early? I was sure that Shelby would keep you, me for a lot longer."

"She probably was going to but we had an unexpected visitor in rehearsal today."

"Who was..." I looked over her shoulder and saw Jesse walking towards our table. "No."

"Yes."

"Just stay here." I got up from the table and walk over and cut Jesse off. "Hey we need to talk." I grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him over to the side of the building where no one was.

"Rachel I heard you go here now..."

"Yeah yeah now listen to me."

"You aren't Rachel are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Now listen and listen good Jesse. You played me and then you messed with my sister. I know that my mother was behind that but you took it too far..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You egged her Jesse and no one picks on my sister, not even you."

"If I do remember right you said that you wanted to come on that adventure."

"And as I remember you stopped me."

"I was just trying to get back into our clubs good graces."

"Yeah well this year I run the club and you are on my shit list so I recommend leaving."

"What happened to the Kennedy I used to know?"

"She is dating me now." Michael wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"You know somethings change and others stay the same, like you Michael, always getting my sloppy seconds." Michael started to charge him but I held him back and he stopped.

"Leave Jesse."

"Gladly, but this isn't the last you will be seeing of me." He left the area and Michael and I waited until he was gone before moving.

I walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. We changed back into our outfits and then walked outside again. Michael was waiting for me and when I came out he took me by the waist and then we walked to my next class. Rachel walked behind us and when we got there Michael kissed me and then Rachel and I walked into the room. When the door closed behind me Rachel turned around.

"What did you say to Jesse?"

"Why do you care I took care of him."

"You still care about him don't you?"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? I am dating Michael..."

"That means nothing to Jesse and you know that."

"No that means that I like Michael."

"You said like..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you only like Michael you didn't say you love him."

"I have only been dating him for a few weeks that is not love material. I am still getting to know Michael as my boyfriend. Why are you freaking out?"

"I don't care if you like Jesse just tell me."

"Do you like Jesse?"

"I don't know."

"Well like I said I am dating Michael so figure it out if you want to."

"He has hurt me though..."

"Look Rachel I am not going to talk you through this. Either you like him or you don't and that is that."

"Let's not talk about this right now. I think we need to rehearse."

"Fine." We walked a little farther into the room and then separated.

"I'm sorry Kennedy."

"It's fine. I guess that was our first fight."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to work on the duet?"

"I would like that."

"Do you have any ideas for what we should do?"

"You are going to be using your emotions towards a certain person for your duet." Mr. Goolsby walked in and handed us each sheet music.

"Momma Who Bore Me?" Rachel's face lit up.

"It's perfect for the both of you."

"But this isn't typically sung as a duet."

"No it's not but being as you are identical twins I figured that the Spring Awakening fans would forgive me."

"So this is..."

"The version I have written for the both of you. Take a look it hasn't changed too much I just divided some of the lines."

We flipped through the pages and glanced at his work. This piece was going to be epic as long as we could pull off the emotions that needed to be channeled through this song.

"Are you up for the challenge Rachel?"

"Of course."

"Good then I think that we should get to work."

We rehearsed the number during class and then we rehearsed it again during rehearsal after school. Mr. Goolsby dismissed us late and my mother was agitated when I came to the car. I threw my bag into the back and then got in.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting out here with Beth for over an hour..."

"Rehearsal ran late. You should know that it happens sometimes being as you used to coach the team. You know it wouldn't be a problem if I could drive."

"Well maybe you should learn to listen to me and then you wouldn't have lost your driving privileges."

"I'm too tired to fight can we just wait until tomorrow before we fight again?"

"Fine." We drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got home I went up to my room while she got Beth out of the car. She didn't bother me that night. I just went to bed.

In the morning I took a shower and then got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white shirt and a pair of black heels and then went down for breakfast. I grabbed a muffin and sat at the table. My mom wasn't in the kitchen when I got there so I figured that she was still getting Beth ready. When I finished my muffin I got a water bottle out from under the cabinet and filled it with water and sat down at that table and waited a few minutes. When my mother came down with Beth she placed her in the high chair and then got some cheerios for her and then poured herself a bowl and sat down.

"So what was with you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after the fit you threw in the morning I thought that we were going to have a bad day. At lunch yesterday you said sorry to me and then you didn't want to fight after rehearsal."

I nearly choked at the words she said. Rachel had said sorry to her? I was surprised that she hadn't figured out that we had switched places.

"I just wasn't myself I guess. If you would like we can continue the fight from last night I believe we left off at you can't drive because it's a punishment..."

"No I'm fine with leaving it as it was."

"Alright. So I have rehearsal after school today and it might run late do you want me to see if I can get a ride home with Rachel?" I could see her thinking about it.

"Fine but only with Rachel. No one else."

"I got it."

"And tell me if she say no."

"She won't but okay."

When she finished eating she cleaned up her bowl and Beth's mess and then I got my stuff when she went to answer the door for the nanny. She handed Beth off and then we left.

When we got to school I found Rachel and talked to her about the ride.

"Hey Rachel can I get a ride home from rehearsal today?"

"Yeah. Why is Shelby not here?"

"She is here she just hates waiting when we get out late."

"Oh. Yeah I can take you."

"Thank you so much. So how was vocal training with our mom yesterday?" I asked as we started walking to class.

"Fine."

"Really because I heard that you said sorry."

"Yeah about that..."

"Just don't let her think that I am going soft. I don't care that you said it just keep my image will you?"

"I'll try but it's hard."

"Think of it as an acting exercise."

"That is a good way to think of it. What is your back story?"

"My what?"

"You know your back story. The reason you are so angry all the time."

"Rachel you can just make one up okay?"

"Alright." She went into her class room and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes that girl was too much.

We changed our clothes again before math and when lunch rolled around she went back to my mom's room while I ate my lunch with Michael again but this time I had an uninvited visitor.

I watched as Jesse spotted me from across the court yard and then got up and made his way to our table.

"Hey Michael I think you should go and get me something to drink."

"What do you want?"

"Anything now go." I pushed Michael off the table and he gave me a kiss before he left the table.

As soon as he was gone Jesse took his spot at the table.

"I see you and your sister switched places again."

"What do you want Jesse? I thought I made it clear yesterday that we wanted nothing to do with you."

"You see your words say no but your face tells me that you still want me."

"Read my lips St. James back off I want nothing to do you..."

"Yeah but what does Rachel want?"

"I don't know but I doubt she wants you."

"We will see about that." He looked over and saw Michael returning. "I've got to go but I'll see you at rehearsal." He got up from the table and exchanged looks with Michael as we passed him.

Michael handed me a lemonade and then sat down next to me and watched as Jesse walked away.

"What was that about?"

"He is trying get to me."

"Yeah well forget about him I'm here."

"I don't need you to protect me you know."

"I know, but you also don't need him because you got me."

"We'll see how long you last." I teased and then gave him a kiss.

"Wow. That hurt a little." Michael pulled back and pretended to pout.

We would have carried on a little longer but the bell rang and we had to go to class.

Rachel met me at the bathroom and we changed back and then headed to our class.

"So how was your lunch?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"Oh fantastic. She had me...you do a few numbers from various artist. We finished with Don't Rain on My Parade. I think I am in love with our mother!" She squealed as we sat down by the piano.

"Well I am glad you like the lessons because I hated them."

"How?"

"It seems like she is nice to you."

"What do you mean?"

"If it was really me in those lessons she would tear my voice apart. You know you are more talented than you think."

"I am talented and I know that but I am not you..."

"With these coaches here you will be. You might become better than me."

"I doubt that."

"Never doubt."

"We'll see."

"That we will." We started to sing the duet and Mr. Goolsby came in a few minutes before we were finished with class.

"That sounded great Kennedy but Rachel you're lacking a little emotion that she has."

"I just can't be mad at Shelby. I have two great dads and a pretty wonderful life because of her and I'm just not mad."

"Kennedy will you?" He gestured to me and I thought for a moment.

"Rachel what about when she said she couldn't be your mother? She rejected you and chose Beth, Quinn's daughter, over you. You are her flesh and blood and she didn't want you..."

"I don't need her though Beth did..."

"She didn't want to be your mother and yet she was still mine. I was with her all of the time and she didn't want you..."

"Stop it." Rachel was backing away from me.

"No. What don't you understand about our mother? She didn't want you. She gave you up and yet she kept me..."

"Take it back!"

"No use this in your singing. Take any anger you feel for her and sing the song. This is how you get great singing not by hitting the right notes all the time."

"Now from the top." Mr. Goolsby leaned against the wall and waited for us to start the song.

"Momma who bore me." I could feel the intensity behind her words.

"Momma who gave me." I took a step towards her.

"No way to handle things." She shut her eyes and let the words flow from her lips.

"Who made me so sad." Mr. Goolsby started to clap.

"Now that was a performance!" Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Hey my dad's are going to be out of town this weekend and they don't want me staying alone. Do you think that Shelby will let you stay with me?"

"Not if I ask her."

"What if I ask her?"

"Then there is a shot."

"I'll ask her when I drop you off tonight."

"It's your funeral."

"Ha ha."

As I walked into the auditorium for rehearsal I saw Jesse talking to Mr. Goolsby. I thought about the conversation we had at lunch and it hit me, he said that he would see me at rehearsal. I was confused about him being here so I went to the stage to find out what was going on.

"Greta what in the world is Jesse doing here?" Greta looked over at where he was standing and then turned back to me.

"He is the choreographer that Dustin hired."

"Are you kidding me?" I could feel my heart start pounding.

"I'm afraid not." When Rachel saw us talking on stage she came running over to us.

"Hey what is going on?"

"Jesse is the choreographer that Dustin hired."

WHAT!"Her voice was filled with sheer panic.

"Calm down."

"Why?"

"Because I don't see him lasting too long. Dustin has high expectations and if they aren't met he is canned. I doubt he will last long."

"You better be right."

"Okay places everyone!" Dustin called from his seat.

We all walked to our places for the duet and than waited for further instructions.

"Okay as some of you may have noticed Jesse St. James is back to work with us. I have hired him to choreograph our dances and I expect you to do as he says as if he was me. Now take it away Jesse."

"Well I would like to start off by saying that this is an honor. I loved working with you guys and I bet I will love working for you guys even more. Okay now lets hear what you have and then I will see what I can add to it."

Rachel looked at me and then we both took a step forward and waited for the music to start. As I was singing I tried to avoid his eyes. They were the eyes that I once found comfort in and then I found pain. Jesse had broke my heart and I hated him for that but at the same time he was the one person who listened to me and cared about what I was going through, but he traded our love for solos and then he traded my sister for a title. He was a damaged man but I think I'm in love with him.

When the song was finished he walked up to the stage and proceeded to circle around the different people on stage.

"Alright. Carmen pair up with Michael." I turned around and glared at Jesse as Carmen happily joined my boyfriend all he did was smile and move on. "Greta and Justin, Danielle and Rick, Sarah and Bryan, Hazel and Carlos, Tiffany and Karl..." As he finished pairing people up he then walked to the front of the stage where Timmy and Dean stood waiting for their places with Rachel and I.

"Alright now I paired you up just to see how this goes. Now I need someone to demonstrate with, Kennedy will you help me." He held out his hand to me and I was about to say something when I caught Mr. Goolsby's glare. I took his hand and he pulled me close to him.

"Now what is to be done here is that the girls are the main focus for this dance so guys don't get in their way, you are just on stage because you have to be. Now follow my lead." Jess showed the group a few steps and then they tried them and then he showed the girls a few moves through me. When we were done with the first part of the routine Mr. Goolsby dismissed us for the day.

Michael came up to me and took me away from Jesse and Rachel packed up her things so we could go. I said goodbye to Michael and was waiting for Rachel to show up when Jesse came over to me.

"You know I miss being that close to you."

"Yeah well you screw your chance with me up Jesse."

"I know and it was stupid. I never should have traded what we had for solos..."

"And I bet if I were Rachel you would be telling her that you should have never have traded your love for another national title."

"It's not like that Kennedy. I loved Rachel but she loves Finn, she always has and she always will but you don't love Michael."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in the way you look at him. He is to you what I am to your sister. He is a good consolation prize but you deserve the real thing. And I am that for you."

"Well aren't we a little arrogant."

"Look you might not see it now and that is okay, but when you do realize what I know I will be waiting." He kissed my cheek and then walked away.

I turned and walked into the auditorium to get Rachel. She was just getting up to come outside when I found her.

"Hey."

"Hey Rachel."

"What is wrong?" She could see that I was upset.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing tell me."

"Do you love Finn?"

"As in Finn from New Directions?"

"Yes that Finn?"

"Well I don't know. I think I do, but he was my first love and well I will always have feelings for him."

"What about Jesse? How do you feel about him?"

"He broke my heart and I don't trust him. If I can't trust a person then I can't be in a relationship with them, so he is nothing to me."

"If you could would you date Finn?"

"Yes." I just turned from her for a second and then turned back. "It's getting late, we should go."

"Yeah." Rachel threw her bag over her shoulder and we walked out to her car.

It was a silent drive to my house and I just hoped that Rachel didn't think I was mad at her. I was just confused about the whole thing and I needed sometime to think about everything.

When we got to my house Rachel parked her car and we both walked up to the door. I opened it and carried my bag to the stairs and then put it down.

"Where is your mom?" Rachel whispered.

"I don't know. Do you want to come up to my room for a second?"

"No I should get going soon I just want to ask her about this weekend."

"Alright." I put my bag down and then walked into the kitchen and didn't see anybody and then I turned and saw no one was in the living room. I turned to go look upstairs when I heard my mom coming down the stairs with Beth.

"Mom?"

"I'll right there." When she turned the corner she was surprised to see Rachel standing with me.

"Um Shelby..." Rachel started and then trailed off.

"Yes Rachel?"

"My dads are going out of town this weekend and they don't want me staying alone and I was wondering if Kennedy could stay with me."

"She is grounded Rachel." My mother looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I know and she won't leave my house and no one will come over. You can call her every hour if you want it's just it's Kennedy or the neighbor and I would really like Kennedy to come over."

"I will think about it okay?"

"Alright. Thank you." Rachel turned and gave me a hug and then I walked her to the door and we said goodnight.

I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey sit down." My mother pointed to the chair next to her.

"What's going on?"

"This thing with Rachel we need to talk about it."

"Okay."

"I want to say yes to her but I don't trust you."

"Of course you don't." I scoffed.

"Hey stop it." Her eyes were cold. I didn't say anything I just returned her look. "If you go over to Rachel's I will be calling at random times to make sure you are doing what you say you are. Also let me make myself very clear. The rules here apply there. No drinking, no smoking, no boys, no nonsense. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Alright now what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"I know."

"I can make something or I can order pizza..."

"I'm not that hungry I will just grab something." I got up and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a breakfast bar and then went up to my room.

Friday went smoothly. The switch was fine and rehearsal went by quickly and ended early. We were done by four so we went to Rachel's early. When we got there the house was empty. I put my stuff down in her room and then she took me on a tour of her house. The last place we went was down in the basement.

"Wow Rachel this space is great."

"Thanks."

"Hey." I turned to her. "We should invite a few people over for a party."

"What?"

"Yeah, no one would know."

"Well..."

"Come on Rachel this is my only moment of freedom that I am going to get. Please?"

"I don't know..."

"Michael will take care of everything, I'll invite the people and clean up. Plus we have the entire weekend."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

"So we can have a party?"

"Yeah." She sighed and I picked up my phone and made a few calls.

**A/n: I know that it took forever to get this chapter up but don't hate me! I just started classes again so it took a little while to set aside time to write but I did it. Now I'm not going to promise daily updates but as soon as I get a chapter done I will put it up. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a matter of minutes before Michael showed up. By the time we got there Rachel and I had changed into party attire. It took longer than I thought it would being as Rachel apparently has no fashion sense. Michael brought the keg down into the basement and set everything up while Rachel talked about drink tickets.

"Okay now everybody gets two tickets a piece and when they are gone they are cut off..."

"Rachel chill will you? No one will drive drunk, it's a policy for Vocal Adrenaline kids. Everybody turns in their keys at the door and they can only leave with a designated driver. We have parties all the time trust me you don't have to worry about anything."

"What about Shelby?"

"I know her. She is going to call at seven, ten, and then midnight. It's her random schedule that reflects Beth. She feeds Beth at seven, puts her to bed at nine so she remembers to call at ten and then she will call before she goes to bed."

"What time is it now?"

"Six fifty five. In five minutes I will take her call in your room and then I will be right back to help finish getting ready for the party."

"I just don't feel like this is going to end well."

"I felt like that at my first party but you will get over that feeling trust me."

"I am trusting you and I think that is why I have this feeling."

"I looked down at my phone. It's almost seven I need to go and grab my phone for the call."

"Okay." I ran up the stairs and made it into Rachel's room as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I picked it up and tried to catch my breath.

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah."

"I was just calling to check in on you."

"Okay."

"I also wanted to remind you that even though I gave you your phone for this weekend don't think that this means you aren't in trouble anymore. This is just a minor parole and you will be back on punishment come Monday."

"I know mom."

"Alright be safe."

"We are being safe."

"What are you doing?"

"Rachel is taking a shower and I was watching some television."

"Oh well just remember that I am going to call you again later."

"I know. Tell Beth I love her."

"I will."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and then ran down stairs and finished helping them set up.

"So Rachel did you invite anyone?" Michael asked as he pulled a few bottles out of Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet.

"I invited a few New Directions people but I don't think that they will come. A lot of them are still mad that I came to Carmel."

"Don't worry about it, it is going to be their loss."

"Yeah Rachel." I put my arm around her shoulder and then smiled. "So Michael is going to be bar tending and we are going to be on door patrol until Greta gets here to take over. I have it all set up."

"Alright." I led Rachel up to the front door where we started to let people in as we took their keys.

Most people came together so there were less cars in Rachel's driveway then there would have been if everyone drove separately. Rachel had called her neighbors and told them that rehearsal was being held at her house that night so there would be no noise complaints if the music got to loud so everything was set.

When Greta showed up she took over on the door while Rachel and I went down to the party. I took Rachel over to the bar where Michael was.

"Well what would you two ladies like to drink?"

"I want something strong for me and a light weight for her."

"No I don't want a drink."

"Rachel it's a party just try one."

"Kennedy I don't feel comfortable drinking right now. I mean this is my house and I think I should be sober in case something happens."

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you that nothing happens at these things? We have dozens of parties all the time and we haven't had anything go wrong yet. I know I am asking you to trust me a lot but I promise you that if something happens I will take full responsibility."

"Even if it's your mother that busts us?"

"Especially then."

"I'll take the light weight." I smiled and then turned back to Michael.

He handed us our drinks and Rachel chugged hers and then went back for something stronger. I knew that Rachel needed to let go but I was going to have to make sure she didn't over do it on the drinking. I took a few sips of my drink and then got caught up in the party. Rachel had a stage in her basement so there were performances going on and there was a fake dance floor in front of the stage where I found myself dancing with Dean as people sang. When I finished my drink Michael brought me another one and took over for Dean. Rachel seemed to be having a great time with Timmy forgetting all about the people she had invited from her old school.

"So if you are here who is bar tending?"

"Well Greta wanted to try and she is really good."

"So I guess someone else is on door duty?"

"Jessica."

"Good." I kissed him and then finished my second drink so we could dance.

Michael went to get me a third drink when I saw the time. It was nine fifty eight. I stopped what I was doing and made my way up to Rachel's room and grabbed the phone before it finished ringing.

"Mom?"

"What took you so long to answer?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"I was in the bathroom and Rachel didn't want to answer." It seemed like a reasonable excuse.

"Alright so what are you doing?"

"Listening to some music hanging out, talking."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I am." I hung up the phone and put it down and then turned to see Michael at the door with my drink.

"Who was that?"

"My mother."

"Still on probation?"

"No I'm more like in jail and on parole for the weekend."

"Tough."

"I know." He handed me the drink and we headed back down to the party.

I had a few more drinks and then Rachel had the crazy idea of playing spin the bottle. We all sat in a circle, Michael was the first one to spin and it landed on Rachel. Everyone laughed and they leaned in and had a small kiss. After he went Rachel got to spin the bottle. When she spun it it landed in between Timmy and Dean. We told Rachel to spin again but she said that if it landed in between two people she had to kiss both of them so she did. Timmy and Dean like that. After she spun it was my turn. The bottle landed on Justin and we kissed. After I went we continued to play and when Dean landed on Rachel they kissed and this time with tongue. I could tell that Rachel had a little too much to drink and she had no idea how it was going to effect her in the morning. Michael got us all a round of shots which Rachel went crazy with.

Rachel some how thought that body shots were a fantastic idea. Rachel and I laid on the ground and pulled our shirt up to reveal our stomachs. Michael step it up and then he leaned over me and Dean leaned over Rachel to take the first shots. They were half way through the shots when I heard my mother's voice and cringed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" My mother yelled causing everyone to turn and look at her. Greta turned off the music and we all exchanged looks with her.

"Now I am going to say this once everyone sit after you put your drinks on the bar."

"No! Let's party!" Rachel got up and faced off with our mother.

"Rachel sit down." I was drunk but even I knew that she was not in the mood to play.

"No!" Rachel glared at her.

"Rachel!"

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do all the time. I'm not your daughter and you have no right to tell them to get out. This is my house!" Rachel was yelling at her.

"I am not in the mood for this right now. Rachel sit down NOW!" Rachel didn't say another word she just sat down and pouted.

"Now for everyone here who isn't related to me. I am going to make a deal with you. You can either stay here while I call your parents or you can meet me at school tomorrow at five am for a mandatory Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. Your choice, if you leave I will take it as you want to show up tomorrow and keep your parents out if this." I watched as everyone got up and walked out the door, including Michael. The only people who were left in the room where Rachel, my mom, and I. She didn't say anything she just left the room for a minute and came back a few minutes later carrying two bags.

"I have your things lets go girls." I looked to Rachel and then we both just sat there not moving. "I'm going to say this one more time before I drag your butts out to the car.

"Then do it!" Rachel challenged her.

"Kennedy!" I knew better than to test her so I got up and walked over to the stairs. I was at the top of the stairs when I turned and saw Rachel thrown over her shoulders coming up behind me.

I was about to get into the backseat when my mother pointed to the front seat and I got in while she put Rachel in the back seat and then started the car. We were half way home when she looked at me. I had my head against the cold window and I had my eyes closed.

"What in the world were you thinking Kennedy?" I turned my head to look at her.

"It wasn't her fault." I heard Rachel call from the back seat.

"I doubt that." Our mom scoffed as she turned back to the road.

"Why are you so mean to her?" I could hear that Rachel's words were slurred and in a way I was proud that she had let go and trusted me, although we got busted in the end.

"Excuse me?" I could hear that she was offended.

"You tell her that her singing sucks all the time and then you just think that everything is her fault. You don't even know what happened."

"I know more than you think I know Rachel. I know that you are a good kid and that throwing a party is not something that you would do. I also know that Kennedy doesn't try when she is singing and all I try to do is to get her to use half of her god given talent. As for knowing what happened I am sure that she called Michael and he brought the alcohol and she talked you into drinking."

"And what if that is what happened? I don't regret doing it!"

"I'm sure you don't right now but wait until the morning and you might see things a little differently. Now back to you Kennedy what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had fun tonight." I smiled and then waited for her to say something but she didn't.

When we got to the house I walked into the house and made it into my room and crashed on the bed. I heard Rachel and Shelby arguing in the other room but I just blocked them out and went to bed.

It was four in the morning when my mother came in and turned on my light.

"Hey!" I yelled pulling the covers over my eyes.

"Get up." She pulled the covers off the bed and tossed them on the ground where Rachel was sitting.

"Go to hell!"

"You wish." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of bed.

She threw some clothes at me. I really didn't care what she was doing because all I felt was the pounding of my head from the hangover I had. I changed into the clothes as she put tennis shoes on my feet and then she dragged Rachel and I down into the kitchen where she handed us water bottles and two aspirin.

"Take these." I gladly took them but Rachel refused them.

"I don't want anything from you!" Rachel was a mean person when she drank, she reminded me of myself when I wasn't hungover or drunk.

"Suit yourself." Rachel took the aspirin placing them back into the bottle and the took the water bottle and then headed towards the car.

"Let's go girls we have a team to meet and a track to run, and by we I mean you." I groaned and then we followed her out to the car.

I was about to get into the front seat when our mom stopped me.

"No the one with the biggest attitude gets to sit by me and this morning that would be Rachel." Rachel groaned and then got into the front seat while I climbed into the back. I knew what we were in for but Rachel had no idea.

* * *

><p>I sat in the front seat of the car and pouted. My head was pounding but I wasn't going to take anything from this woman. She didn't want to be my mother so she didn't have the right to mother me when my head hurt or punish me for doing something wrong. The only reason I was getting in trouble for this whole thing was because her precious daughter Kennedy was there. If I never had Kennedy over she would have never of known that there was a party. I probably wouldn't of had the party but if I did she wouldn't have known.<p>

When we got to the school we got out of the car and walked over to the track. I saw the bleachers filled with the kids from the party last night. I was glad that I was not the only one who felt horrible after drinking that much. Kennedy and I took a seat next to Michael and Dean and waited for Shelby to address us.

"I'm glad you all decided to show up. Now after the display I saw last night I don't trust you and if a director can't trust a team how are they suppose to work with them..."

"You aren't our director." I spat catching her glare and returning it.

"I wasn't until last night when I realized that Dustin has no control over you guys. I called him after I found all of you and reinstated myself as director, starting full time after nationals which are in a month. So you realize how stupid you guys were acting? What if someone died? Now to start out I want you to run three laps. Get up and start." She moved to the side while everyone got up and made their way to the track.

With Kennedy at my side we started to run the track. The pounding in my head got worse the farther we ran and I could have killed someone after the first lap but we kept going. Kennedy and I watched as people ran to the side of the track to throw up but we kept going. When we finished our three laps we went back over to Shelby who had been watching us run.

"I'm going to ask you first Rachel are you ever going to drink again?"

"Probably." I saw her roll her eyes and then turn to Kennedy who looked like she got ran over by a train.

"What about you?" She didn't answer. "Kennedy?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you never do?" I could see that Kennedy was starting to get over her hangover.

"Three more laps!" We both groaned and then turned back to the track and started on the next three laps.

We were still running as we saw people leaving.

"I hate our mother." I turned to Kennedy who was laughing.

"It's about time."

"I think I always hated her I just tried to forgive her and well forgiveness sucks sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"So are we lying to her face after these laps?"

"Yeah, it would be best."

"Alright."

We finished running our second lap when I started to feel sick. I made my way to the side of the track and threw up. I hated giving Shelby the satisfaction of seeing me make myself sick but I was determined to show her that nothing was going to stop me. When I was done I walked over to Kennedy who had waited on me.

"The first time is always the hardest but trust me it gets easier."

"You have run this as punishment before?"

"Try all the time. I'm just glad I don't have to do it for talking back anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

We finished up our laps and then walked over to Shelby again.

"Kennedy go sit on the bleachers and drink some water." Kennedy looked at me and then went over to the bleachers like her mother told her to do. When she was gone Shelby focused on me.

"What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't go there Rachel?"

"It's you. You said you didn't want to be my mother but you crash my party you punish me for it and then you want me to just except it. You can't just decide when you want to be my mother. It is an all of nothing deal!" I was yelling but I didn't care.

"Fine you want me to be your mother?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of you trying not to hurt my feelings because you already crushed me so either just stop all together or do a good job."

"If you want that then lets talk. You chose to come to this school and well I don't want you to be here. I have enough problems with Kennedy as you can see and well I don't want to be stressing out over you too. I love you Rachel but I liked knowing that you were safe and now you're in a tank of sharks and I don't know if you are ready for that. I know that Kennedy is taking care of you but what happens if you guys fight? I hate having to worry about both of you but I do it because I have no say in how you live your life. As for this whole drinking thing it makes me rethink everything I thought about you. I thought you didn't need me as a mother and clearly I was wrong. You acted like a child Rachel and you still are. And since I am now acting like your mother lets talk punishment. How long are your dad's gone?"

"They will be back on Tuesday but then they leave for a three week skiing trip."

"Fantastic. You are going to be staying with me when they are gone. You have no phone, no computer, no car. Same deal as Kennedy. You also have dishes and vocal lessons during lunch, although I should be mentioning that to Kennedy being as you were the one who was showing up to her lessons. You see I didn't care that you both were lying because I got to spend more time with you but apparently I should have cared because maybe you wouldn't of had that party. Oh and one more thing if you ever drink again I won't stop at six laps. You will run until you puke everything out of your stomach and then you will keep running until you never want to see another bottle of alcohol again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." I looked down and she lifted me head so I had to look in her eyes.

"Now go get in the car and take Kennedy with you." She walked to dismiss the rest of the people on the track as I grabbed Kennedy and we walked over to the car. I was starting to see that is was going to be a long weekend.

**A/n: HAHAHA I did it! I finished another chapter today so I am going to post it! The next chapter is going to have all three of them I just figured that Kennedy and Rachel this chapter would be enough. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

I was so angry with the both of them. I mean I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen when I agreed to let Kennedy go over there but I hoped for the best. She had been so careful about getting to her phone for the first two calls but it was that third one she forgot about. There was a moment of sheer panic when she didn't answer. I should have figured that they went to bed but it was Kennedy, she was usually up at midnight on Fridays and I knew that something was wrong.

I was mortified to get there and see both of my daughters lying on the floor being human shot tables. I probably overreacted to the entire situation but they were my daughters and they were drunk and without a care in the world. Not to mention the fact that there were two guys licking their bodies.

The part that surprised me the most was that Rachel talked back to me. I guess no one can get over their issues that quickly but I really thought that Rachel was trying to work out her issues with me,not bottle them up and let them explode when it became too much. I didn't know what to do with her but I knew that leaving her alone was not an option but I wasn't too keen on taking her into my home but I had no choice.

I was her mother and whether she liked it or not I was going to be her mother for as long as she acts like a child. I expected more from Rachel I guess. I knew that Kennedy drank and did things to make me upset on purpose but I never saw Rachel as the drinking type. She was always doing anything to please me and then this. I don't know if she did it to get my attention or what but she had my full attention now and she was not going to like it.

I made sure that their weekend was filled with many chores but I knew exactly how I was going to work these two. I was going to give Rachel the easy task so Kennedy would think that I was being easy on her and I gave Kennedy the hard task so it looked like I was only mothering Kennedy. I wanted to make sure they realized I knew them better than they thought I did.

I walked into Rachel's room and sat down next to her head. It was five in the morning and for some reason she was still asleep.

"Rachel you need to get up." I pushed her shoulder and I saw her open her eyes and then look at her clock.

She sat up and looked around and then she turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, be downstairs before six."

"I will." I got up and then walked over to Kennedy's room.

I listened through the door as she quietly sang to herself. For some reason she sang better for herself than she did for anyone else. I didn't bother going into her room instead I turned and went to get Beth up.

Beth was still in her crib sleeping when I walked in. I hated having to wake her up but it was something that I had to do. I gently placed my hands under her back and then lifted her up into my arms.

I remembered when Kennedy was this small. She was always awake when I came to get her and when she saw me she smiled the biggest smile that you could imagine. I used to love to wake her up in the morning and then as she got older she needed me less and less. Now in the morning she is already up when I go to her room but I guess she had to grow up.

Beth opened her eyes and looked at me. I changed her into a pink jumper and then took her down stairs to get breakfast. After a few minutes I was joined by Rachel and then Kennedy.

Rachel made herself something to eat while Kennedy just grabbed a water and some grapes and then sat at the table and ate a few. Rachel sat next to her but nothing was said.

When I was done feeding Beth the door bell rang and Kennedy ran to get it. I could tell that she was expecting someone and I knew that this was going to lead to another fight. She came back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag and then left. I didn't say anything but we both knew that we were going to talk later. Rachel watched as she left and then turned to me.

"Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Why? She will just yell and scream and then do it anyway."

"So you're just going to let her leave?"

"I'll take care of her later but there is no need to make a huge scene at breakfast."

"I can't believe you."

"Rachel!"

"No I mean you treat her like shit all weekend and now you do nothing when she runs out of the house. I don't get you."

"There is no need to get me. I do what I please Rachel. As for treating her like shit I was punishing her for drinking after I told her not to..."

"Yeah well then why wouldn't you do the same punishment for both of us? I mean you were twice as hard on her as you were with me."

"Do you want me to punish you the same way as I do to her?" I acted as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Yes."

"Then I think you understand why my punishment it working." I saw her face harden as she finished her breakfast.

When she was done we waited for Beth's nanny to arrive and then we left to go to school. Rachel didn't say anything to me but I was used to that being as I had raised Kennedy.

When we parked Rachel got out of the car and stormed off to the school. I just shook my head and walked to my class room. When I got there the door was opened and the lights were on. I walked into my room and saw Jesse sitting at the piano waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to my office and opened the door.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What about?" I walked into my office and put my stuff down. I turned around and Jesse was leaning against the door frame.

"Kennedy if you want to know."

"I could have done with out that but what about her?" I sat down in my chair and motioned for his to sit in the chair across from my desk.

"I don't think that he is a great influence on her..."

"And you are?" I cut him off knowing where he was headed with this conversation.

"I'm not saying that..."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Why are you letting her date him?"

"Letting?" I scoffed. "You know Kennedy as well as I do, you think I can let her do anything? She does whatever she wants and she has to make her own mistakes. I can't even imagine how she would react if I got involved?"

"You have told her no before and you have made her listen. Just think of it this way Michael was the one who brought the beer to the party and Michael was the bartender. He was the one who started Kennedy on the whole drinking thing and now you are willingly letting her date him?"

"I am not willingly doing anything. Jesse if she likes you then she will let you know but I am sure that she has pretty much rejected you being as you are standing in my office. As for her and the Michael thing I am working on that but do not get involved."

"Alright." Jesse pivoted and then turned and walked out of my office and then turned and walked to my door frame.

"Yes Jesse?" I asked continuing with my work.

"I just wanted to say welcome back to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Thank you." He turned and then walked out of my room and I sat down at my desk. Jesse sounded smug and I hated that, whatever he was hiding I was going to find out.

* * *

><p>I found Kennedy talking to Dean when I walked up. From the little that I remember from the party I remember the parts with Dean. I smiled as I approached and he smiled at me again and then walked away.<p>

"What was with leaving me this morning?"

"Sorry I just had to get out of there."

"And you didn't take me with you?"

"Again sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"I know. So how was it?"

"Well I understand why you don't like her very much."

"It's not that I don't like her I mean she is my mother but she just gets on my nerves some times."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know. I guess I am just tired of people saying that they understand why I hate my mother..."

"Our mother."

"Right sorry, this is still new."

"I know."

"Yeah. I mean we fight but that is just how we are and I just hate when people say that I hate her. I don't it just that I get tired of her nagging me all the time."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"It's okay. So can I rant now?"

"Be my guest."

"Well after you left I asked her why she didn't say anything when you left."

"What did she say?"

"She said that it was not worth fighting with you right now and that she would take care of it later."

"Of course she did. what else?"

"I asked her why she was treating us differently and she told me basically that she was doing it intentionally."

"Sounds like her. So what are we going to do about the whole her coaching us thing?"

"I forgot about that."

"So did I until Dean reminded me this morning."

"So everyone knows?"

"Of course they do, most of them were at the party remember?"

"Oh yeah. The party is still a little fuzzy."

"I bet with the way you were drinking."

"Yeah I might have gone a little overboard with that."

"Just a little but I probably should have stopped you from drinking like a fish."

"No it wasn't your fault, although getting busted was your fault."

"Hey you didn't remind me!"

"I wasn't the one who was grounded."

"Yeah well I was grounded because I wanted to get to know you..."

"Lets just stop. This is not going to turn out well."

"Fine."

She stopped and then took a deep breath and looked at me.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Try to talk to Mr. Goolsby about working only on the group number when she is there."

"Well when are we going to practice?"

"She won't be at all the rehearsals, she had Beth remember?"

"I know but we are coming up to nationals and she is going to be there for a good portion of time and we can't just not rehearse."

"I know and we will figure something out."

"She is going to flip if she hears the songs we are doing."

"I know but just remember that Mr. Goolsby picked them out not us. We just use her as our inspiration to sing them really well."

"She is going to kill us."

"Yeah well we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I think we might get to it sooner than we would like."

"Yeah well sometimes life sucks. Like right now." The bell rang and we headed down the hall and to our different classes.

At lunch I met Kennedy outside of Shelby's classroom. We took a deep breath and then we opened the door and walked inside. Shelby was in her office on the phone and when she saw us she pointed to the piano. Kennedy and I walked over to the piano and I sat there as Kennedy started to play a song while we waited.

"That is really pretty." She stopped playing and looked at me.

"I was just playing around."

"You're really good..."

"If she wanted to really be good she would have to practice." I turned and saw Shelby standing behind us. I rolled my eyes and then turned back to see Kennedy get up and walk to the other side of the room and sit down.

"So are we going to get started?" I tried to defuse the situation that was about to go down.

"Yeah. How about you sing me what you have been working on for nationals."

"Um..." I turned to Kennedy and saw the panic in her eyes.

"I think that I need work on my solo." Kennedy offered standing up.

"Why? You usually don't want my help."

"Well Mr. Goolsby overheard me singing a song after practice one day and he thought that it was the perfect song but I'm not so sure about it. I just want to make sure that I have the right feeling behind it."

"What is the song?"

"Numb by Linkin Park."

"Alright. Let's hear it." Kennedy walked over and hooked up her ipod and turned it to the instrumental version of the song that Mr. Goolsby had recorded for her. She took a few steps back and then started the song.

I looked from Kennedy to Shelby as she sang. Kennedy was unrelenting in the song and as she continued I saw Shelby's face harden. Her eyes filled with hurt and then they went cold and there was nothing there. Her jaw fell open but she was sure to close it and lock her jaw before Kennedy could see.

When Kennedy finished the song Shelby didn't say anything she just looked at Kennedy and then turned and stormed out the door. Kennedy walked over to me and we looked at each other for a second.

"Do you think that was necessary?"

"What?"

"You should have lied?"

"Now you tell me."

"Well what now?"

"Let's go get her." Kennedy ran out of the room and I followed her being as there was nothing else that I could do but follow.

* * *

><p>I freaked when my mother took off. That was not like her. Usually she would confront me, we would fight, and then everything would be fine. That was how we worked. We had a system and when she deviated from the system I freak.<p>

I saw my mother a little ahead of me and I ran to catch up to her. I could hear Rachel running behind me and I was starting to thank my mother for making me run all of those laps, at least I was in shape. When Rachel and I caught up to her she was standing outside of Mr. Goolsby door.

"Wait mom..." She turned and looked at me and I could see the rage in her eyes. "We can change the song. I will sing whatever you want..."

"You think that this is just about the song?" She turned to Mr. Goolsby's door and pushed it open and walked in, Rachel and I followed her inside and shut the door.

Mr. Goolsby was sitting in his office and he had no idea what kind of storm had just blown into his room. When he saw he he got up and walked into the room and my mom turned to him.

"Shelby what are you doing here?"

"You know what I am doing in here. I asked them to sing the songs that they were preparing for nationals and you can say that I was not happy with your selection."

"I'm sorry? I am not sure what you want me to say. I mean it is my Glee club now and I think that I have a right to choose the songs that we perform."

"Well now that we are co directors I get some say and I don't want Kennedy singing that song."

"What about their duet? Are you going to want to change that one too because it paints you as a terrible mother? How about this you give me a list of music that you deem as appropriate for your daughters to sing and I will pick whatever song I like and just pick a different kid to sing."

"Dustin don't play with me. I got you hired and don't think for a second that I can't get you fired. I have a lot more power at this school than you think so let's not play." He was silent for a moment and then spoke again.

"Fine, but we don't have time to be changing songs..."

"There is always time."

"I still have no group number for nationals and it is in four weeks. They know these songs and we are starting the second week with choreography we don't have the time to change."

"What is the duet?"

"Momma Who Bore Me." Rachel spoke up and I elbowed her in the side. My mom looked at the both us us and then turned back to Dustin.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You can pick one to change if you want but we still need other music."

"You know what the songs are fine. They an sing whatever they want but I pick the group number and I run the rehearsals from now until nationals."

"But mom what about Beth?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Your grandparents are coming into town tonight. They said they would watch her for me." I felt my anger rise.

"No!"

"Yes. Now go eat lunch and get to class on time." She turned back to Dustin and I stormed out of the room followed by Rachel.

"Kennedy!" I could hear her scream my name as I ran but I didn't want to stop. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I finally had to stop when I couldn't breath anymore. I sat down and a few minutes later Rachel was beside me.

"Kennedy what is wrong?" Rachel wrapped her arm around my back and pulled me close to her.

"She brought those people here again." I wiped the tears from my face and tried to calm down.

"Who your grandparents?"

"Yes them."

"What is so bad about them?"

"You don't understand. If you think Shelby is bad you need to understand where she got it from. Her parents are worse than she is and it makes my life hard."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't screw up at all when they are here or my punishments are ten times worse, I can't date anyone they don't approve of, and I have to sing for them every night. It is like being a prisoner around my own family."

"Well I will be there."

"Yeah for a night."

"Well technically I should be staying with you." She looked at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad's aren't coming home this week at all."

"What?"

"They went straight from their business trip on Friday to their ski vacation that started on Saturday. I lied to our mom."

"Rachel Berry! You lied?"

"And I was going to do it again."

"What?"

"I was going to tell her that they got into a fight and cancelled the trip."

"You have to do it."

"Why? I mean that means that you would be alone with your grandparents."

"Yeah but I mean you will be there tonight to defuse the situation and then the rest of the time that they are here I will just have to be creative. Plus if we were practicing at your place while you dads were there I could actually go."

"I see where you are going with this."

"So are you still going to lie?"

"Yeah and hopefully not get caught."

"Well I can help with that."

"Like you did at the party?"

"Hey I do remember someone being drunk and making the situation worse by talking back to the beast."

"Yeah well I can't help that."

"Should we get back to school?"

"Well I sort of wanted to skip..."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Let's go." We got up and walked back to the school together.

**A/n: Okay so let me start by saying thank you for all the reviews, they really helped me get this chapter done and I used some of the suggestions you made. So I hope you liked what I did and please review and leave suggestions because I love getting them and they are useful when I am writing and coming up with things!**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

Rehearsal was terrible. Mr. Goolsby had no say in what we did and Shelby was a dictator. I think that she was still not over everything that happened with the party and all of the kids that were drinking because she worked us until we could barely stand and then she pushed us harder.

At the end of rehearsal I waited for Kennedy to finish talking to a few people and then we walked out to the car together. Shelby was waiting for us when we finally got there and then it was a fight to see who had to sit in the front seat. Shelby rolled her eyes as we argued and finally I gave up and sat in the front while Kennedy took the back seat.

It was a quiet ride back to their house and when we got there we all got out and walked to the door and then paused. I saw that there was a different car in the driveway and I guessed that it was Shelby's parent's car. We all took a deep breath and then Shelby opened the door and we all walked inside.

I could hear their voices coming from the kitchen and Shelby walked into the room while Kennedy and I hung back and waited a minute before we walked into the kitchen. When we did I felt their eyes divert from Beth and Shelby to Kennedy and I. Kennedy took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Grandma, Sargent, this is Rachel. My sister." There was a brief silence before the man Kennedy had addressed as Sargent spoke.

"So you are the girl my daughter gave away. It's nice to finally meet you." He shook my hand and then he turned to Shelby and gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry about him he isn't the loving type." His wife joked and then got up and took my hands. "Let me get a good look at you." She looked at me and smiled. "You look exactly how I imagined you. Strong yet very feminine..."

"She looks exactly like Kennedy, she wasn't hard to imagine."

"Oh shush will you?" She scolded her husband and then turned back to me. "You are different from Kennedy, your eyes don't have the same feeling behind them and I can tell that you listen unlike your sister, or mother for that fact."

"Hey. I listened." Shelby was defending herself to her parents.

"Oh you listened like a brick wall. I don't know how you can get mad at Kennedy when you did things that were much worse at her age."

"I made my mistakes and I want to keep her from making the same ones..."

"Like being a surrogate mother so you can get enough money to get away from your parents and try to make it big on broadway? How did that work out for you?" Shelby's eyes went cold and she didn't respond to her mother's attack she just sat there and took it much like Kennedy did when Shelby did that to her.

"So grandma what brings you here?" Kennedy was trying to change the subject.

"Your mother called and told us about the little party you had this weekend and she asked if we would be willing to set you straight. Apparently you haven't been listening to her have you?"

"No ma'am."

"Any reason in particular?" Kennedy looked at me and then back to her grandparents.

"I don't think I should have been grounded the first time..."

"Why not?"

"She lied to me for years about having a sister. I was in shock when Rachel showed up here and I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't trust her and I didn't want to be around her so I left."

"Shelby what do you think?"

"She skipped school and I told her what happens when she does not attend her classes."

"Do you think that you could have talked to her about everything instead of punishing her? I mean it was your fault that she didn't attend classes..."

"Are you siding with her?" Shelby was becoming defensive. She stood up and placed Beth on her hip and faced her mother with her cold eyes.

"I am not siding with her Shelby. I am clearly stating that your father and I always told you not to lie, especially to your daughter. That being said." She turned to Kennedy. "Your little party was uncalled for. You broke the law by drinking and we will not tolerate that from either of you." She looked at both of us with disappointment. "Now I think your mother has punished you for your actions but lets make it clear that if anything like that happens while we are here your mother will not be punishing you. That will be left to the Sargent and I. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison.

"Alright now I am sure that you are all hungry. I have some dinner set aside for the three of you." She walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate and handed it to me. "Shelby told me that you were a vegan. I hope you like it."

"Thank you I'm sure I will." She turned from me and then walked to the oven and pulled out some food for Kennedy and Shelby and put it on plates and handed it to them.

We ate at the table and when we were done Kennedy and I washed the dishes and then went up to her room to work on some home work.

When Kennedy closed her door and walked over to the bed I turned to her and smiled.

"I thought you said that they were mean?"

"You have no idea. They were on their best behavior with you."

"Really?"

"Usually they don't think my mother has punished me enough."

"What do they make you do? I mean she makes you run what can be worse?"

"Lashings."

"What?"

"Sargent is hard core. You screw up you get the switch or the belt depending on what is closer."

"And I thought Shelby was tough."

"Yeah you will never make that mistake when they are around."

"How often do they visit?"

"Not often. My mother can't stand them for longer than a week."

"So why did she invite them?"

"She knows I won't act out when they are here. She figures that them being here for a week is better than trying to keep me in line for a week. Plus it's free babysitting for Beth."

"How are they with Beth?"

"Fine. I mean when I behave they are fine with me too. They love their grandkids. Why do you care about Beth so much? If you don't mind me asking."

"I know her mother."

"Friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't quite say friend but she was in my glee club."

"Wait so she is our age?"

"Yeah why?"

"My mother said that Beth's mother was like twenty."

"She lied to you about Quinn?"

"Quinn is her mother? She was the blonde right?"

"Yeah. Puck is her father, the one with the mohawk."

"I can't believe my mother."

"She might think that not telling you the truth is helping you..."

"How? I don't know anything about my own sister. How does that help me?"

"Maybe there is a reason..."

"Yeah something else to keep from me. Another part of her life that she wants to cut me out of."

"That is not it..."

"Really? That is what it feels like. She hates having me as a daughter. I can't be good enough for her. She wants me to be perfect and I can't be that daughter. That was why she wanted Beth. She wanted a second chance at the perfect daughter. She couldn't raise you being as you were already the person you were going to become so she had to find a replacement. Why not find a pregnant teenagers daughter to raise? I mean someone did that with you and you are all that I never was, maybe that is the key. If you raise a daughter that isn't yours they turn out great. Not like me, something better..."

"Kennedy calm down! You think that you have it so bad but at least she wanted to be your mother." Kennedy calmed down and sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I mean up until last week you had no idea and I get that you aren't used to sharing her with someone. I mean Beth requires a lot of attention but not the same kind you need."

"You know that she loves you..."

"No I don't. She told me that she doesn't want me at Carmel. She has told me that she doesn't want me in her glee club, that doesn't sound like love to me."

"She doesn't know how to express her feelings..."

"Yeah but at least when you get in trouble she cares enough to make sure you don't do it again. With me she just punishes me as a front to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave you the real punishments and she gave me the simple tasks that would make you mad that she was treating me nicer than you."

"I wasn't mad..."

"I know that but she doesn't. She thinks that it is some type of phycological war fare."

"I mean I am a little jealous that you have a better relationship with our mother than I do."

"You're jealous of our relationship?"

"Yeah I mean you don't fight, that much. And you should see the way she looks at you. It's like you are giving her what I couldn't be..."

"But I am not you. I am Rachel, her other daughter that she doesn't want. She looks at me like I am you but I'm not. And for the point of argument you aren't you either. She sees something that isn't there and I am tired of trying."

"So does that mean you are done with Carmel?"

"No. I might be done trying with her but I am not done with getting to know you. We have quite a few years to make up for and I want to spend all the time with you that I can."

"I think you are making a mistake."

"What you don't want to get to know me?"

"Not that. Don't give up on her, she doesn't know how to deal with a good daughter. I mean all she had was me and well you can see how I tried her often. Give her one more chance." I was quiet. I knew that me trying a lot didn't mean that much to me but it seemed to mean a lot for her.

"I don't know..."

"Please." Her eyes pleaded with me and I couldn't say no.

"I'll give her one more chance, but it is going to be on my terms."

"That is fine."

"I'm still going home."

"I figured."

"You won't tell her?"

"Of course not. There are somethings that we have to stick together on and lying is one of them."

"Thanks."

"You're family that is sort of what we do."

* * *

><p>After they went up to Kennedy's room I excused myself to go and talk to them about today. I wanted to make sure they knew that I was not mad about the songs Dustin chose for them to sing, I was just shocked. I was about to knock on Kennedy's door when I heard them talking.<p>

"Really? That is what it feels like. She hates having me as a daughter. I can't be good enough for her. She wants me to be perfect and I can't be that daughter. That was why she wanted Beth. She wanted a second chance at the perfect daughter. She couldn't raise you being as you were already the person you were going to become so she had to find a replacement. Why not find a pregnant teenagers daughter to raise? I mean someone did that with you and you are all that I never was, maybe that is the key. If you raise a daughter that isn't yours they turn out great. Not like me, something better..." I was shocked by what Kennedy was saying. I didn't want her to be perfect I just wanted her to do the best that she could. I wanted her to have all the opportunities that I never had. I loved her just the way she was, and yes I pushed her but I did it with the best intentions.

"Kennedy calm down! You think that you have it so bad but at least she wanted to be your mother." I backed away from the door. I had forgotten that Rachel came to my door the day that all of this went down. I don't think I even asked why she came.

"You know that she loves you..." I really did and I was glad Kennedy knew that and was trying to tell her.

"No I don't..." That was all I needed to hear. I backed away from the door and went downstairs to where my parents were playing with Beth.

I grabbed Beth from them and then walked to the stairs and took a deep breath. Rachel really thinks that I don't want her and that's not true, I just don't know how I can be her mother. She has a life already and I just don't fit into that life, not in the way that she wants me to. I took Beth into her room and then set her in her crib while I got the stuff ready for her bath. I walked into the bathroom and got all of that ready and when I turned to go back into her room my mother was standing at the door.

"What's wrong." I pushed past her and went into Beth's room and grabbed her. My mom followed me and stood at the doorway waiting for my answer.

"Nothing that concerns you." I walked past her again and carried Beth into the bathroom.

"If it concerns you it concerns me, you're my daughter."

"Why do you think something is wrong. Maybe I just want to give Beth a bath."

"You went upstairs to talk to Rachel and Kennedy and you came down too quickly to have talked to them."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"You don't change your mind, like I said you're my daughter."

"Kennedy thinks I want her to be perfect and Rachel thinks I don't love her."

"They told you this?"

"Not to my face. I heard them talking through the door."

"And that stopped you? Do you think that I never heard you and your sister talking about what a horrible mother I was? Did that ever stop me? It hurts don't get me wrong but you need to take the night and then put on your strong face and in the morning act like you heard nothing. If they see that their words hurt they will take you down when you can. Take my word for it." I looked down at Beth in my arms and then back to my mother.

"I'm sorry for all the hurtful things that I might have said when I was younger."

"I know you are. In fits of anger people say things and while you can never take back what you said your apology says a lot about how you have changed."

"Would you like to help me give Beth a bath?"

"I would love to." She helped me undress Beth and then get her into the water.

Beth laughed as I washed her with the wash cloth. My mom helped keep her occupied as I washed her hair and when I was done we wrapped her in a towel and brought her into her room. My mother took over changing her and then we put her to bed. When that was done my mother went back down stairs and I went into Rachel's room seeing that the light was on.

She was packing her suit case when I came to the door. I knocked on the door frame and saw her turn to me.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, speaking of which I need to talk to you about that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My dads just called and they aren't going skiing."

"Why not?"

"They got into a fight and they decided not to spend the money on a couple's get away when they were fighting."

"Oh."

"So I won't be coming back."

"I see that. So what are we going to do about your punishment? I mean you still had the party and I was planning on you carrying out your full punishment."

"Yeah well, I will still come to the lunch rehearsals but I think that my dads will have an opinion on how to punish me."

"You're going to tell them?"

"That was my plan."

"Alright. So do you need some help?"

"I think I have everything."

"Okay. Well good night."

"Night." She turned from me and then went back to packing her suit case.

I walked from her room and then went to Kennedy's room and knocked on the door and waited.

"Go away." She called from the other side and I rolled my eyes and opened the door and walked in.

She had her feet up in the air supported on her wall with her back on her bed. She turned to me when I walked in and glared.

"I guess go away means come in to you."

"No go away means that you are up to no good. That and I don't care if you want me to come in, it's my house." She threw her legs over her head and flipped off her bed and then walked over to her dresser.

"So you came in here for a reason which is?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?" She turned from her dresser and looked at me.

"Things about today."

"Like what? I am pretty sure we covered everything that we needed to talk about."

"Will you cut the attitude?"

"Why does it make me seem like I don't want to talk to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, at least you're getting the point."

"Kennedy!"

"Is something going on in here?" My dad stood at the door waiting for an answer.

"No sir." Kennedy straightened up when she answered him and then we walked into her room.

"Good. So you wouldn't mind if I sat in here and listened while your mother talked to you."

"Not all all sir."

"Go ahead Shelby ask her your question."

"Let's talk about where all this hostility started because up until last week we were fine."

"Have you not listened to me any other time we talked? We have gone through this many times..."

"Don't talk to your mother that way." My dad snapped at Kennedy and she didn't respond well to that but she didn't talk back.

"Take me through it one last time will you?"

"I am mad that you think that you had the right to keep Rachel from me. I am also mad that you have this need for me to be perfect. I know that you think that you don't do that but you do. I hate it. You have this need to control everything in my life and you can't. This is my life and I have to make my own mistakes."

"I get that you feel like I want you to be perfect but I push you because if I don't no one will..."

"I will. You have to trust that I will push myself if it is something that I want to be doing. Like I said I have to make my own mistakes..."

"Like drinking?"

"If that is what I have to do then yes." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"As your mother I can't let you make that mistake. That is not something that I will stand by and let you do. I'm sorry if you think that I am a horrible mother but I will not let you break the law."

"It's my life..."

"That I am responsible for. I'm sorry that you feel the way you do about me but I'm not going to let you ruin your life. Good night."

"Night." I turned to my dad and we left the room closing her door behind us.

"So what do you think?"

"She has your attitude."

"I know and that is what worries me."

"I think that the harder you push her the harder she will push back."

"How do you know that?"

"I raised you didn't I? And sometimes I wish I hadn't pushed you so hard."

"Is the Sargent going soft?" I nudged my dad and he smiled.

"I just might be, but don't let your mother know." He smiled and then walked into his room.

There were a lot of similarities between Kennedy and I. Maybe my dad was right, I had to stop pushing her so hard.

**A/n: Two POV this chapter but I wanted to get this out. I hope you like it please review ! Oh and does any one know a good song that Shelby should make them do as a group number?**

**-Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning I woke up and found my phone sitting on my desk along with my car keys. I grabbed them and then walked into Beth's room where my mother was changing Beth.

"What are these?" I asked as I held them up for her to see.

"Your car keys and your phone."

"I know but why do I have them?"

"You have your keys so you can drive again and you only have your phone for when you are in the car. When you get home I want it back. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank your grand parents."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It was their idea."

"Well I have to get ready for school."

"Okay." She turned back to Beth and I walked back into my room and went into my closet.

I looked in my closet and then pulled out a tank top and slipped it on and then put on a pair of white shorts and some shoes. I packed some clothes for rehearsal and then walked down into the kitchen where Rachel was sitting with her luggage. I grabbed some toast and then sat next to her.

"Guess what."

"What? Your mother is sending you to military school?"

"That would be the dream, no OUR mother is not sending me away. She gave me my car back."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Apparently my grandparents talked her into it."

"I thought you said that they were strict?"

"They usually are."

"I guess you were wrong."

"No I just have to wait something is going to happen."

"Well if you have your car does that mean that you get to drive me to school today?"

"I guess. And I might be able to take you home today too."

"That would be fun." I ate my toast while Rachel waited for me to finish.

We had grabbed our stuff to leave when our mom walked down that stairs and stopped us, redirecting us to the living room. She pointed to the couch and we sat down and she sat on the couch across from us.

"So I just want to make sure you understand the rules before I let you both out this morning. I gave you your car back so that you can drive to and from school. I do not want you giving people rides, or going places for lunch. Once your car gets to campus you are to bring me the keys and I will give them back to you at the beginning of rehearsal. The same goes with your phone. You get it on the drive over and then you give it to me when you get there and you get it back before rehearsal starts. This is a privilege not a right and I can take it away at anytime if you do not follow my rules. Is that clear?"

"Yes but I have one question."

"What is that?"

"Can I take Rachel to school and then drop her off at her house after rehearsal?" She looked at me and then at Rachel.

"Yes but I want you to come straight home afterwards."

"I figured."

"Okay now get going."

Rachel and I got up off the couch and we took our things out to the car and got in. I had missed my Vocal Adrenaline Range Rover so much. I rubbed the steering wheel as I started the car and Rachel laughed.

"What? I missed my baby."

"You are too much."

"Speak for yourself miss unicorn sweater." She looked down at her sweater and laughed.

"Maybe these are why our mother doesn't love me."

"I doubt that."

"Anyway could you help me with the whole mother thing?"

"Why do you want my help? I mean I don't know if you noticed or not but our mother and I don't have the best relationship."

"Yeah but you have a relationship with her."

"And a horrible one at that."

"Will you help?"

"Yes but only if you let me burn your sweater collection." She sighed.

"Fine but that means you have to take me shopping for new clothes."

"This weekend and until then you can borrow some of my stuff."

"Deal. So where should I start?"

"By getting caught."

"Wait so I want to get caught lying to her about my dad's not coming back into town?"

"No you want to get caught for something. Not that big to start out with. Maybe try skipping voice lessons or show up late and have a lame excuse. That will aggravate her. From there you are going to want to do something more drastic but you have to wait for the right moment."

"What would be good for that?"

"I don't know but when the moment is right just do what ever you feel."

"Okay and what is the final step?"

"Break her rules that outline your punishment."

"And that will work?"

"I don't know but if you want a relationship like mine then go for it. At least you will have all the quality time you want with our mother."

"So should I start today?"

"I say the sooner the better. She will already be on edge because of lifting my punishment so this should throw her off guard."

"Alright then don't wait for me at lunch today, I think I am going to have a little fun."

"You are so going to get it."

"Let's hope so." She smiled and then turned on the radio.

When we got to school Rachel and I talked for a while and then we went our separate ways to go to our classes. When we finished with math Rachel walked off towards our friends while I walked off towards our mother's room. I really wanted to be going with Rachel but I really liked my car and I wanted to keep it for a little while longer so I went to the lesson.

I watched as the rest of the kids from her class filed out before I entered the room. She was erasing what she had written on the whiteboard as I entered. I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for her to notice that I was there. While I was waiting Jesse and Justin walked into the room. Jesse saw me out of the corner of his eye and then motioned for Justin to go and talk to my mom while he caught up with me.

"Hey." He walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Hey." I returned his gesture and sat with my eyes forwards, avoiding his gaze.

"So you actually showed up today, i'm impressed."

"Yeah well being as we are both suppose to be here I sort of had to."

"Ah, and where is the lovely Rachel Berry?"

"I don't know." I turned to face him and smiled.

"I'm sure. So is this punishment for that party?"

"No this was punishment for skipping for me and the party for Rachel."

"Tough."

"I guess."

"So how are your grandparents?"

"You know that they are in town?"

"Your mother was complaining about it before rehearsal yesterday."

"Of course she was."

"So how are they?"

"Fine. They talked my mother into giving me my car back."

"Impressive. They have changed since you introduced me to them."

"Yeah well they liked you as I recall."

"That they did."

"Kennedy are you ready?" I turned and saw my mother waiting for me by the piano and Justin standing by the door waiting for Jesse.

"Yeah. Well it was nice talking to you again."

"It was." He got up and then met Justin at the door and then left.

"So where is Rachel?" I turned my attention back to my mother and got up and moved closer to her.

"I don't know. She went to the bathroom after class but she said she would be right here."

"She might just be running late."

"I guess."

"So let's get started without her then. Maybe we should try a simple exercise or something. How about we sing a duet."

"Really?"

"Why not? I was going to have you sing one with Rachel and being as she is not here right now I will sing it with you."

"Alright. So what are we singing?"

"Pick a song you like and we will make it into a duet."

"You are seriously going to do this?"

"Yes now pick a song."

"Alright. How about, I have no idea. This is suppose to be my lesson. Why don't you pick something?"

"How about we skip the duet and you just sing your song for glee."

"That is fine with me." I backed up and then took a deep breath and started the song.

I could see that she was blocking herself off from listening to the words and taking them personally but I could tell that they still stung and in a way it made me feel better.

She kept me in the room until the bell rang. I could see that she was upset that Rachel never came but she didn't say anything. I left the room and met Rachel in front of our class.

"How was lunch?" I asked smirking at her.

"Great. How was your lesson?"

"Terrible thanks for asking."

"Did she miss me?"

"She was agitated but she didn't say anything."

"That is too bad."

"Yeah. So to class?"

"To class."

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I walked into rehearsal. I knew that skipping my vocal lesson was going to have its consequence but I never did anything terrible on purpose, at least not to get caught doing it. I took a deep breath and then walked onto the stage where everyone was talking. I could see Shelby watch me as I walked on stage but she didn't do anything. I turned from her and then Dean confronted me.<p>

"So Rachel I had fun at your party the other night."

"Me too." I really liked Dean so I was trying to not say too much is he wouldn't think I was a dork.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you would want to go out to dinner with me sometime."

"I don't know..."

"Please? I feel weird asking you out on a date after we already made out but I thought that it would be fun."

"A date?" I could feel my heart pound. I really felt something for Dean but I didn't want to lay my heart out on the line like I did with Finn. It seemed like every time that happened it got stomped on and it was still broken from the last time.

"Yeah a date. So what do you think?"

"I'll think about it."

"Rachel come on."

"Just give me some time okay?"

"Alright but let me give you something to think about." He pulled me close and gave me a passionate kiss.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Shelby yelled and Dean pulled away. I knew that Shelby had seen that and I smiled as I walked next to Kennedy.

"What was that about?" She asked as we waited for instructions.

"Dean wants to go on a date with me."

"That is good right?"

"I think so."

"Top of the duet." Shelby ordered and we got into places.

The music started and we ran through the duet and then she had Jesse come onto stage and work on the choreography with us again. When she thought that we had it, after seeing it once she made us run through it spitting verbal insults at us when we messed up. After a few attempts at that she had us break into small groups and go over the dance for her so she could tell who was messing up.

Kennedy, Michael, Carmen, and Timmy were the first four to go. They did well until Carmen missed a step throwing off Michael. Shelby stopped them in the middle of the dance and walked to the stage.

"What is so hard about this routine? It is simple is it not?" We all shook our heads as she continued. "Then why are people still messing up! Again from the top Carmen and Michael. And you are going to do this dance until you can do it in your sleep. The same goes for anyone else who doesn't know it. Kennedy and Timmy take a seat in the auditorium. Rachel and Dean you are the next two up." Dean and I got up and made our way to the center of the stage where Carmen and Michael were standing and waiting. Shelby moved off to the side and then started counting.

We did the dance but apparently it was not up to Shelby's standards. She called a few more people to join us in the center of the stage and then she had us run the dance again. She let two people go and join Kennedy and Timmy in the audience and then called another pair up to dance. We ran the number a ton of times and only five pairs were allowed to go into the audience. As for the rest of us she ran the number over and over again and even when we had the dance perfect it was not good enough for her.

The remainder of the rehearsal was spent on just the dance. For the people that she let sit in the auditorium it was a boring rehearsal and as for the rest of us it sucked. For some reason she was taking her anger for me out on anyone who mis-stepped. She dismissed us from rehearsal and I walked over to where Kennedy was sitting.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to grab my bag."

"Not so fast. Rachel a word." Shelby said over my shoulder and I smiled at Kennedy.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I turned and walked over to where Shelby was waiting for me. As I stood in front of her I felt her eyes piercing me as I waited for her to speak.

"Rachel where were you at lunch today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your vocal lesson? You never showed up."

"Oh about that I had other plans for lunch."

"You had other plans?" She looked over at Kennedy and then back to me. "Rachel that is a punishment, you don't get to have other plans."

"I'm sorry but you aren't my mother and I don't think you have the right to punish me. You can do what you want to Kennedy but I don't have to show up." I could see her anger rising.

"Rachel I am going to tell you this once. Show up tomorrow or I am going to make your life miserable. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. I guess." I started to walk away and she grabbed my arm.

"Rachel be sure to tell your dads tonight. I want to hear what they said tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay." I pulled my arm from her grasp and walked to Kennedy and we walked out to her car and got inside.

"So how did that go?"

"I think it went well."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me where I was at lunch today."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had other plans."

"I am surprised that she didn't kill you right there."

"Me too."

"What happened after that?"

"She told me it was a punishment and I told her that she didn't have the right to do that."

"And?"

"She told me to show up tomorrow or she was going to make my life hell."

"So you're skipping tomorrow too?"

"I have to. I mean I have come this far I have to follow through."

"You owe me for this. I don't know if I can take another day with her."

"You will be fine. Turn left here." I knew that this was going to work. It had to, she was already so mad at me for everything that happened today I knew that there was no way that she was going to forgive what I was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I was so pissed with what Rachel did. I tried to get rid of my anger during rehearsal but that conversation with her reminded me of Kennedy not her. When Kennedy walked into the house after dropping Rachel off I took her into my room while my parents watched Beth for me.<p>

"Sit." I pointed to the bed and Kennedy walked over and sat down without argument.

"What do you want to talk about?" She sat there and it wasn't like she was herself.

"What is going on with you and Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel is being the brat and you are being nice. What is with this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. The only thing I am trying to do is wait out my punishment and hopefully not lose my car again."

"And what is Rachel doing?"

"I have no idea. Like I told you at lunch she told me that she was going to the bathroom and she never showed. When I asked her where she was she said that you knew she had something to do. I just figured that she had your permission to miss today."

"She doesn't and I want you to make sure that she shows up tomorrow."

"I will try my best." I sighed and then walked over to my closet. It seemed like Kennedy knew something was going on but there was no way to get her to tell me what it was.

Kennedy waited a few seconds and then got up and walked out of the room. When she was gone I walked over to my bed and laid down. It was starting to seem like no matter what I did one of my daughters was going to drive me insane.

In the morning I got up and took a shower. I would have woken Beth up but being as my parents were here I figured that I would let her sleep today. When I was done with my shoer I got dressed and walked downstairs. My mother was making breakfast and my father was reading the paper as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning." My dad put his paper down and looked at me.

"I'm guessing Kennedy hasn't come down yet."

"Not that I know of." I looked at the clock and then decided that I should make sure she was up.

I got up from the table and walked upstairs to her room. I could see the light on under the door but I didn't hear her walking around. I opened her door and she was dressed lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Not going down stairs."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in trouble and the least amount of time I spend with you and my grandparents the greater the chance of me staying out of trouble is."

"Get up." She wanted to protest but she didn't, instead she stood up and followed me downstairs and sat at the table with me.

My mother made us eat eggs and toast before we left and when we were finished she took our plates. Kennedy gave them both a hug and then she left for school and I followed her to make sure she didn't make any pit stops along the way. When we parked she gave me her keys and her phone and then went off to do her own thing. Maybe my dad was right, the harder I pushed the more she was going to push back.

I walked into my room and got ready for my first class. First period was always the hardest because it was full of freshmen who didn't make it into Vocal Adrenaline but were still talented and could be used in later year. After that group I had a group of Sophomore dancers from VA who needed help with their singing. And my other classes were the Juniors and then Senior VA members.

When the bell for lunch rang I dismissed my class and waited to see if Rachel would show up today. Kennedy walked in a few minutes after the bell rang but there was no sign of Rachel again today. That was the finale straw.

"Where is Rachel?"

"I don't know. She left before class ended to go to the bathroom and then she never came back. I told her that you wanted her to come today and she told me that she was."

"Where would she be?"

"Maybe at the table we eat lunch at?"

"Stay here." I marched out of my room and down the hall.

If she wanted a personal invitation to her punishment she was going to get one. I was almost out the doors when I saw her kissing Dean again. Yesterday her kiss with him threw me over the edge but now that I was seeing that this was something serious I just couldn't take it.

I walked up to Rachel and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me but I need to talk to my daughter." I pulled her to the side and looked at her. "Why aren't you in my room?"

"I had something to do."

"Like what? Shove your tongue down Dean's throat? I see that was productive."

"I'm sorry, since when did you start to care who I dated?"

"You want me to be your mother and well I told you that I was going to be. Let's go." I pulled her down the hall and into my room.

She didn't say much she just went and sat next to Kennedy and waited for me to say something. If it wasn't one it was the other. I walked in front of them and then made up my mind on how to handle this.

"No dating before nationals. Either of you."

"What!" Kennedy stood up out of her seat in outrage. "You can't do that. I was here on time."

"But she wasn't." I pointed to Rachel who was looking at her nails like this didn't effect her.

"Then punish her."

"I think that it would do you both some good to focus on your singing rather than boys."

"Prom is next weekend and Michael and I were going together, that is what I have been planning for weeks." I sighed. Kennedy had been planning on going to prom for a while and she only wanted to go if she had a date for the night.

"Fine Michael can take you to prom but there is no dating other than that night, do you understand?"

"What ever." Rachel just sat there.

"What is with the attitude Rachel? I expect something like that from Kennedy but not from you..."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do. I tried to be nice and respect you but then I realized you don't deserve it." I wanted to smack her for that comment. If it had been Kennedy I probably would have but this was Rachel. She was trying my patients on purpose and I was not going to let her win at this game.

"Fine, but don't expect my respect then. I will see you at rehearsal." I turned and walked to my office and shut the door behind me. I was going to give Rachel a week of rehearsals from hell and see if that changed her mind.

**A/n: I had so much fun in this chapter. Trust me Kennedy can't keep this up for long. As for Rachel I think most of you know where I am going with this and I hope you like where it is going. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as Rachel walked onto the stage. I turned quickly from her to my mother to get a look at her face. She watched Rachel walked onto the stage and she looked at her like she usually looked at me. This was going to be a horrible rehearsal for Rachel. I walked quickly over to where she was talking with Dean and Timmy.

"Rachel we need to talk."

"Not now Dean was talking about where he is taking me on my date..."

"No now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Hey what is that for?" She pulled her arm from me and I let it drop.

"You know that you really pissed our mother off right?"

"Yeah that is my plan remember?"

"No I mean like she is more than Kennedy skipped school mad. She is even past us drinking mad. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"She won't do anything to me. We both know that."

"Rachel she is going to do something, it might not be directly to you but it will hurt. She is beyond pissed right now..."

"And I will be fine."

"Rachel..."

"I will be fine." She turned and walked back to Dean. Rachel was beyond saving right now she was going to have to learn this lesson for herself. I walked over to Greta and sat down.

"Hey what is going on with her?" She pointed to Rachel and I sighed.

"She is trying something new."

"I see that. Why?"

"Because she has a false sense of security around our mother."

"This sounds dangerous."

"Just be prepared for a terrible rehearsal today."

"Wait she is that mad?"

"Look at her." I pointed to my mother and Greta cringed.

"Rachel has no idea does she?"

"I told her but she won't listen to me."

"Well you warned her."

"I know."

"PLACES!" Greta and I got to our feet and then walked to the center of the stage. "Alright everyone I was thinking and we have been working really hard on the numbers for nationals so I thought that I would give you all a little present for all of your hard work. There are bags lined up along the wall take the one with your name on it and change into the surprise. Meet back on stage in ten minutes."

Greta and I looked at each other and then left the stage to go and change. She had gotten us all matching uniforms for rehearsal so she could eliminate all independence from the group except for Rachel' all had black tops with red shorts and Rachel had a white top and black shorts. Shelby was trying to single Rachel out and make it look like a mistake. Rachel walked up to me in her outfit horrified.

"Why is my outfit different?" Rachel was pulling at her top as she talked to me.

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah well what is this about?"

"She is trying to single you out and trust me this isn't the worst that is going to come."

"You know what, I'm not going to let this bother me." She lifted her head up and walked past me back to the stage.

I rolled my eyes and Greta and I walked back to the stage where people were starting to gather dressed in their new outfits. We stood around for a few minutes before she called us into our spots for the duet.

"From the top!" My mom barked and the music started to play. Rachel barley got the first note out when she stopped rehearsal. "Rachel put some feeling behind your singing. We are not here just to spout out words on a whim."

"I'm trying and maybe if you let me sing more than one word you would get some emotion!" My mom glared at her and all I could do was roll my eyes. This was not going to end well.

The rest of rehearsal was a battle between Rachel and Shelby. After rehearsal Shelby took Rachel out to the track and made her run laps for talking back to her but it wasn't enough. Rachel left with a smile on her face and our mother was very pissed off.

"What are you still doing here?" She snapped at me when she saw me leaning against my car.

"You never gave me back my keys so I have been waiting here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just..."

"Were a little busy punishing Rachel right?"

"Yeah, but nothing seems to be getting through to her."

"Can I recommend something?"

"Kennedy I don't think that is a good idea."

"Listen to me. I know Rachel and she isn't going to stop until you make her. She is just like you and I, she is hard headed and will not back down."

"I know that!" She snapped again.

"Can I just get my keys so I can go home?" I held out my hand and she dug in her bag and handed them to me.

"Here."

"Thanks." I opened my car door and got in.

She turned to say something to me and then changed her mind. I didn't expect an apology from her but getting one would have been nice. I drove home and then went straight up to my room. My grandparents were playing in the living room with Beth but I wanted nothing to do with them. I grabbed some clothes to change into and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I was all for helping Rachel but it seemed like the more attention she got the less I got and the more trouble she got herself into the more our mother took it out on me.

* * *

><p>When I got home I walked into the living room and found Beth with my parents on the floor. They were playing with her and it was nice to see. I said hello and then went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate it and then I went upstairs to change. I heard the water running in the shower and I almost went to apologize to Kennedy. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her today but I was just so frustrated with Rachel and I couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Her dads didn't get mad at her for having the party. She was spoiled and privileged and I couldn't so a thing about it.I had already broken the contract that I had signed and I wasn't going to push my luck again. I just wish that there was some way I could get through to her without her dads getting upset.

I walked past the bathroom and changed. When I was done I went downstairs and played with Beth for a while and when I finally went to put her to bed Kennedy was in her room with the door closed and the lights off. I put Beth to bed and then walked into my bed room to put on some socks. I saw Kennedy's phone and keys on my dresser. She was really trying this time and I guess that was all I ever wanted to see with her but I knew it couldn't last long. I had a few more days with my parents in town and then all bets were off.

"Knock knock." My mother was standing in my doorway.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She walked in and then took my hand and dragged me to the bed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Rachel and Kennedy."

"Kennedy still giving you problems?"

"No, Rachel is. Kennedy is being well behaved which is interesting."

"What are you going to do about Rachel?"

"I can't do anything. She is my daughter but legally she isn't mine. Her parents are the ones who have to punish her and they won't. I'm losing my mind mom and I can't deal with it. I get mad at her and then I take it out on Kennedy, there is just no way to win in this situation."

"Have you talked to Kennedy about it?"

"Briefly and all she told me was that Rachel is not going to back down until I make her. It sounded like a challenge."

"That might be what she knows that you don't. Take her challenge and make her back down. The next thing she does bring it to her parents attention as a concerned party in Rachel's life. They may or may not understand but at least you would have tried."

"That might work. I'm just tired of this."

"Of being a mother?" She laughed.

"Well yeah. I never signed up for it with Kennedy but I dealt with it and then I thought I wanted Rachel too but she didn't need me which was part of the reason I got Beth and now I have all three of them but I can't handle it."

"Welcome to motherhood."

"What does that mean?"

"Kennedy gave you a nice run for your money and when that finally started to calm you thought it would be smooth sailing, well now you know what it really feels like to be a mother. Congratulations."

"Thanks mom." She gave me a hug and then sat back for a moment.

"You know, how about we go shopping tomorrow. You, Kennedy, Rachel, and I."

"I don't know..."

"They have to get prom dresses anyway. It a time that you just get to hang out with them. You aren't going to be their coach, you will just be their mother."

"I guess."

"Good. Now do you want me to invite the girls or would you like to do it?"

"I think they might want to come if you ask them."

"Alright I will ask Kennedy tomorrow but plan on getting up early on Saturday."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. Now try to get some sleep."

"I will. Good night mom."

"Night Shelby." She turned to walk out of the room.

"Mom."

"Yes Shelby?" She turned to face me at the door frame.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She turned around again and walked out of my room and I sat back on my bed.

In the morning I got dressed and then woke up Beth. Kennedy was in her room and I could hear her talking to my mother. I smiled and then walked into Beth's room. I got her dressed and then took her down to the kitchen and placed her in the high chair. My dad was reading the paper and my mother was still not down yet.

I grabbed some cereal from the cabinet and put some on Beth's high chair and then got some for myself and sat at the counter. My dad put his paper down and smiled.

"So where is your other daughter?"

"Who Kennedy?"

"Yes that daughter."

"She is still upstairs with mom, I think."

"You think?"

"I have her keys and her phone."

"Ah so you took them from her last night?"

"No she turned them in herself."

"Well that is new."

"Tell me about it."

"Your mother said that you were having some trouble with the other one now."

"Rachel? Yeah she has been giving me attitude the last few days but nothing I do is solving that problem."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I have tried being nice, talking to her, making her run, other punishments, nothing is working."

"Well you could try the switch."

"That is not going to happen. Her parents are not thrilled that I am even speaking to her so I am sure that would make my visits with her scarce."

"It's a suggestion."

"And I appreciate your input but let me handle this."

"I am going to let you do that."

"Thank you. So how is your morning?"

"It has been going rather well. Well look who finally decided to join us." I turned and saw Kennedy and my mother walk into the kitchen. Kennedy grabbed a breakfast bar and leaned against the counter while my mom took a seat at the table.

"So what did she say?" I whispered to my mother knowing that she might not have asked Kennedy just yet.

"You can ask her."

"I know but I was just checking to make sure you asked her."

"I am excited to go." Kennedy butt in as she turned to grab something out of the fridge.

"Well then that is great." I turned back to the table. "Oh your phone and keys are up in my room."

"Oh, I'll go get them." I turned to watch her run up the stairs.

"You know what I will be right back." I got up from the table and then followed her up to my room. She turned from my dresser and was surprised to see me.

"Oh wow. Hey."

"Hey. So you want to go?"

"To school?"

"I meant this saturday."

"Oh. Yeah I mean I had to go and find a dress anyway and grandma really wants me to go so I agreed."

"Are you going to ask Rachel?"

"I was going to ask you about that."

"About what?"

"Well Rachel asked if I would spend the night with her tonight."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because you're grounded and I remember the last time I let you go to Rachel's."

"Yeah but her dads are there."

"I said no and thats finale."

"What ever." She took her phone and her keys and then stormed out of my room and then out of the house. Kennedy was back.

* * *

><p>I saw Kennedy pull into the parking lot and she seemed upset. I was guessing that Shelby said no to her coming over. She got out and then walked up to where I was standing.<p>

"I guess that was a no?"

"You could say that."

'What did she say exactly?"

"She said that she remembered what happened the last time that she let me go over to your house."

"Harsh. Did you remind her that my dads were there?"

"Yes and she said no."

"Well you tried."

"Yeah. So are you going to the lunch thing today?"

"Probably not."

"Well I tried." I laughed and then we walked into the school.

At lunch Dean and I sat at a table. Kennedy went to the lesson and I knew that I didn't have to long before Shelby would come to find me. I made it half way through lunch before I saw Kennedy walking towards me.

"What are you doing out of the jail cell so early? I thought that parol wasn't an option when you got your sentencing."

"She let me out of good behavior?"

"Seriously?"

"No, she was just tired of getting nothing done because you wouldn't come so she let me out."

"This should mean that rehearsal is going to be fantastic!"

"Let's just say she isn't happy with you."

"Oh boy." We hung out during lunch and then after wards I went to my classes and then to rehearsal. That was where my day got interesting.

"Rachel. Let's talk." Shelby came up behind me and then walked off to the side of the auditorium. I sighed and then followed her to where she was standing.

"What do you want? I have to get ready for rehearsal."

"Cut the attitude Rachel. This is your warning for today cut the act. That is all I am going to say."

"There is no act this is me. You would know that if you realized that I don't care what you think. So if you are done with your little warning I am going to go back and get ready."

"Rachel I am not done talking to you..."

"But I am done listening to you." I turned and then walked back to the stage while she turned and marched over to Jesse and Dustin who were talking.

"Okay let's go to the places for the duet!" Shelby yelled and Kennedy and I walked to our places.

The music started playing and then I started with my line when Shelby stopped the music.

"What did I tell you yesterday Rachel?"

"I don't remember why don't you refresh my memory?" I snapped at her comment. I remembered what she said yesterday I just wasn't fond of it.

"Rachel that is it! Michael step forward." Michael stepped between Kennedy and I and waited for Shelby to say something. "Rachel step back, you aren't singing the duet at nationals..."

"WHAT? NO THAT IS MY DUET WITH KENNEDY!" I was fuming.

"No it is now Michael's duet with Kennedy. I can't feature someone who won't listen to me."

"THIS IS CRAP! YOU KNOW WHY I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Rachel come here." She was stern without raising her voice and normally I would have obeyed but I wasn't going to let her do this to me.

"No." The room was silent as I stood in place and she stood up and walked to the edge of the stage.

"Come here now." She lowered her voice and just waited for me to come and talk to her.

"No. I am tired of you treating me like crap and singling me out. I did nothing to deserve this but stand up for myself. You have worked us to death this week and now you are going to replace me at my solo? Do you know how hard I have worked at the solo? No you have no clue and I am not taking this, I'm out." I walked off the stage and grabbed my stuff. I was to the door and was almost outside when I heard Shelby speak to the rest of the group.

"Anyone else feel the same way?" No one spoke. "If you feel the same way, leave! I don't want a team in here who can't listen to me." I turned to see Dean and Timmy grab their stuff and walk towards the door. I smiled and then pushed the door open and made my way outside. I waited along side the building as Dean and Timmy walked out the door followed by Carmen, Greta, Justin, Michael, and a bunch of other member and finally Kennedy. Carmen walked up to me before she left.

"You know I still don't like you but after that I respect you."

"Thanks. I think." She smiled and then walked off as Kennedy approached me. "I'm surprised to see you out here." I said as she smiled at me.

"Well I won't miss my car that much. I would rather have a sister anyway."

"Awe you're sweet." I gave her a hug and we walked towards our cars.

"Hey can you take me to your house?"

"Do you think that is the best idea?"

"No but I am not going home."

"Well then I guess you are coming with me." We walked to my car and I drove her to my house.

When we walked inside we walked into the living room and sat down.

"So how mad do you think she is?"

"She is beyond mad Rachel. She is going to rip you a new one."

"Ugh I so do not need that right now."

"You should have thought of that before you staged the biggest walk out in Vocal Adrenaline history."

"I didn't stage anything. I spoke the truth and she forced the rest of you out of the auditorium."

"She is not going to see it that way."

"You think? So what now? I wanted her attention and now I have it but I am not used to this."

"Well you take whatever punishment she gives to you, hopefully we can still go to prom, and then after the first day or so you decide if you want to break her rules again or if you have had enough."

"So I am at the end of this rebellious thing?"

"I guess. I mean you still have to talk back a few times and you need one more good fight in you but other than that you are pretty much done."

"Thank goodness because I don't think I like mean Rachel..."

"Why she is more fun."

"Yeah I bet she is."

"You know mean Rachel could just go to like semi-nice Rachel. That way you can keep the fun qualities but you can behave."

"I could."

"So how do you think your dads are going to take all of this trouble?"

"They are going to flip out. I mean I have never done anything like this before. I drank, I talked back to an adult, I walked out of a rehearsal, they are going to think that the world is ending."

"I forgot you don't get in trouble."

"Hey I got in trouble before..."

"And what happened?"

"I got sent to my room and they talked to me afterwards."

"Like I said you don't get in trouble. Well you didn't get in trouble."

"So are you going to let your mom know where you are?"

"I could do that or I could just show up at home tonight."

"Do you want to die?"

"Maybe."

"Kennedy."

"Alright let me grab the phone." I tossed her the phone and she called her house.

**A/n: So what do you think? I hope you liked it cause the next chapter has a very angry Shelby in it. If you have punishment ideas let me know. Please review and enjoy!**

**-Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

I was furious when I got home. Rachel had yelled at me in front of my entire team and then she got them all to walk out of rehearsal. I was pissed that Kennedy left too. Of all the people that I would have thought to have stayed she was one of them. At the end of Rachel;s little demonstration I was left with a mere five people, mainly freshmen and sophomores who had made the team not my own daughter.

I slammed the door as I entered the house. Kennedy's car was still in the parking lot at school and I was going to have to have my dad come with me later to pick it up. I wasn't even sure where my daughter was, although I could guarantee that she was not at home.

I walked up the stairs and into my room where I shut the door and paced. It was a few seconds later that my father walked in.

"Shelby what are you doing here?"

"Rachel staged a walk out of my rehearsal. A walk out dad! I don't know what to do with that girl. One minute she is yelling at me and the next minute my team is gone."

"Call her parents."

"What?"

"Call her parents and tell them what is going on. From what it sounds like that girl is out of control and unless you get them to work with you there will be no stopping her."

"I don't know..."

"Do you want her to listen to you or not?"

"I want her to obey me, not just listen."

"Then call her parents." I sighed and then grabbed my phone.

"Alright." I had Liam's number from her joining VA and I regretted having to use it.

It rang twice before he answered the phone.

"Hello this is Liam Berry."

"Hi Liam this is Shelby Corcoran. I know that you are probably at work but I think we need to talk..."

"At work? Who told you I was at work? You know that Hiram and I are on our ski trip right? I mean Kennedy is staying with Rachel isn't she, I mean that is what Rachel told us."

"That is what she told you? Wait so you aren't in town?"

"In town? We aren't even in the state."

"I also guessing that she didn't tell you about her little party then did she?"

"What party? Is there something that we should know about?"

"The first night that Kennedy went over to your house Rachel and her threw a party. There was drinking involved and when I got there Rachel was completely wasted." I figured that I would leave the part about it being my daughter's fault out. " I brought her back to my house after that and told her that she had to stay with me while you were out of town."

"Oh goodness. I am so sorry about this. It just doesn't seem like Rachel. I am guessing that she is still not over the whole part where we lied to her about Kennedy. She would barley look at us before we left to go on our trip and now this. Please tell me that it ends there."

"It doesn't. After spending the weekend with me she told me that you and Hiram were back in town so I let her go home."

"She has been at home alone this whole time?"

"I am afraid so."

"So drinking, lying, what else has she done?"

"She has been rude and disrespectful towards me and the team. She has yelled at me during practice, she has skipped rehearsals, and today she staged a walk out during rehearsal where she got the entire team to leave."

"I am so sorry Shelby. If I had any idea that this was going on I assure you that I would have taken care of it. I just don't know what is making her act like this. She has never done anything like this before. As soon as Hiram gets back from the lodge we are going to book the next flight out of here and back home..."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Rachel is my daughter too. I could take care of her while you are away. I mean being stuck with me might be a good punishment to start out with and that way you get to enjoy your vacation."

"I don't know Shelby. Hiram isn't too thrilled with you being so close to Rachel..."

"Look she loves you and you love her. We both know that and no relationship with me is going to change that. What I am saying is you don't know how to punish Rachel and I do. Kennedy gives me trouble a lot, not as much trouble as Rachel has been giving me but I know how to punish her and I am willing to do it."

"Shelby I appreciate your offer but..."

"Look Liam here are your options right now. Either you and Hiram can shorten your vacation and come home to a fuming mad teenage girl who hates you for keeping Kennedy a secret and maybe punish her so she gets the point OR you could stay where you are finish your vacation and let me take care of her." There was a brief pause

"Let me talk to Hiram and we will get back to you alright?"

"Fine. Just let me know. But she will be running laps for her behavior during my rehearsal."

"And you have my permission to make her run as for the rest of it I will let you know."

"Thank you."

"No thank you." I hung up the phone and placed it on my dresser.

"So what did they say?"

"Well they have to talk and then they are going to get back to me on it."

"At least you tried. What are you going to do with Kennedy?"

"I don't know. I mean I gave her the car and she was doing so well until this morning."

"What happened this morning? I know that she was upset when she left but you never told us what happened."

"She wanted to go over to Rachel's and I told her no."

"Your reasoning was?"

"It's a Thursday, I know what happened last time she was over there, and I don't trust her."

"So she just left?"

"Pretty much."

"At least she didn't argue with you right?"

"I think you are missing the point dad. She shouldn't storm out like that."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know but when she gets home I will let you know." My dad sighed and then left my room.

I got up and shut the door after he left. If Rachel had just stayed at McKinley none of this would be going on. Kennedy would not have walked out of rehearsal, along with the rest of the team, and I would not have to face punishing them. I hated that Rachel put me in this position but I was hoping that her dads were going to let me take care of it the way I wanted to.

I sat on my bed and went through Kennedy's phone again, this time deleting all the pictures that were on her phone. She had one hundred and nineteen photo's on her phone and only a mere three of them were family pictures. I left those photos on her phone and got rid of the rest and then I decided to take a look at her text messages.

Recently she had not been texting anyone there was a few text to Michael telling him that they couldn't see each other but they were still on for prom. There were also a few text to Greta but nothing to Rachel. Whatever she had been talking about with her she didn't want me to see so she deleted it. She had known this whole time that Rachel's dad's were out of town, and she wanted to let me go over to her house. That girl had some nerve. I threw her phone down on my bed and laid down rubbing my temples. It was a few minutes later that the house phone rang. I sat up and grabbed the phone answering it.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound annoyed but it was hard.

"Mom?"

"Kennedy where are you?"

"I'm at a friends house."

"Which friend?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Kennedy it matters now tell me!"

"I am at Michaels house."

"I will be there in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Don't bother I will walk home, it's not that far..."

"Kennedy I am about to leave don't walk."

"Mom no one wants to see you right now I don't think you showing up here is the best idea."

"I don't care Kennedy."

"Yeah well I do. Now I am leaving so if you want to pick me up look for me on the side of the road." She hung up the phone and I put the house phone down and went to grab my keys when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" There was no hiding my annoyance this time.

"Shelby, it's Hiram."

"Oh, hi."

"Liam told me about Rachel and well I thought about it and..." There was a brief pause. "There are some rules. You can punish her how you see fit but she also needs to know that we are disappointed in her. We want to present a united front to Rachel. It is not just you anymore and it is not just us. She is OUR daughter Shelby and by our I mean she is your daughter too."

"Does that mean you are continuing with your vacation?"

"Yes. We already paid for it so we might as well use it."

"Thank you..."

"Just remember we are on a united front now. Please call us if she wants to hear it from us, we know Rachel may not believe it coming from you."

"I will."

"And one more thing."

"What is that?"

"Treat her like you treat Kennedy."

"I will. Have a good vacation, I will let you know how it is going."

"Thank you Shelby."

"You're welcome." I hung up the phone and then grabbed my keys. I was now looking for two girls and I knew who I was getting first.

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie like that to her?" Rachel was standing behind me as I hung up the phone.<p>

"Do you want her coming here?" I asked handing her the phone. I walked back into the living room and stood in front of the couch and Rachel followed me.

"It would be better than for her to think that you are at Michael's house." She placed the phone on the table and then faced me again.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are going to get in trouble."

"Well look who didn't waste any time hopping on the holier than thou train! Why don't you just leave me alone, okay?"

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because this whole thing is your fault!" I saw Rachel's eyes grow distant.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who gave me the advice!"

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed I got punished for your actions because my mother knows that you aren't acting alone!"

"Oh so now it is my fault that our mother is a psychopath!"

"Don't call her that. She isn't a psychopath!"

"Oh when did you become the defender of our mother? As I remember it you hate her."

"I don't hate her!"

"You say that but you really don't mean it! I see the way you look at her and it reads hatred!"

"How do you know what I mean? Can you read minds now? Oh no wait don't tell me, you're now a behavior analyzer."

"You're just jealous of the attention that I have been getting. Poor Kennedy has to share the attention of her mother! I mean first Beth and now me, poor baby."

"Take it back!"

"Why? Did I hit a nerve?" I could see parts of our mother in her.

"God Rachel you are a spoiled narcissistic brat who cares about no one but herself! Not to mention the fact that you dress like a toddler and other than Dean who saw you when I dressed you, no guy will look at you." I saw the hurt in Rachel's face as she backed off but it didn't last long.

"Yeah well at least our mother doesn't lie to me. I knew about Beth and I knew who her mother was. At least she didn't keep something like that from me." I clenched my teeth there was one way to end this fight and I knew how to do it but it was going to ruin any relationship I had with her but it needed to be done.

"Yeah well at least she wanted to be my mother, Rachel!"

"Take it back!" Rachel demanded of me stepping forward.

"I can take back the words but the truth still stands Rachel, she never wanted you."

"Get out!"She snarled

"Gladly." I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door that she was holding open. I was about to exit the house when she shut the door blocking my exit.

"Wait."

"What do you want now? Do you want to tell me how our mother thought of you when she raised me?"

"No I wanted to apologize for what I said. It was wrong and I'm sorry." My anger lessened.

"It doesn't change how we feel right now."

"I know but usually when someone says something hurtful they apologize Kennedy."

"Do you want me to apologize to you?" I scoffed.

"I was kind of hoping for that."

"You don't know me very well then. I don't apologize."

"Yeah well until you do I'm not letting you leave..."

"Tell me what good comes from me apologizing? You get to feel better?"

"Yeah that is what happens."

"Apologizes aren't sincere Rachel. I still think those things nothing has changed."

"Why can't you do something for someone else just once?"

"I won't lie to you Rachel!"

"Oh but you will yell things at me to make me feel like shit? How nice!"

"You started this whole thing."

"Just like I started everything else that has gone wrong in your life!"

"I never said that!"

"But that was what you mean." Rachel took a few steps towards me.

"You have no idea what I mean Rachel!"

"What in the world is going on in here!" Our mother came storming through the door. Rachel and I turned to face her. "I thought you were at Michael's." Her eyes scanned over me and then turned to Rachel. "And I thought your parents were home."

"They're at work right..."

"Are you going to try to lie to me again? I called your parents Rachel and guess what they said. Go ahead, guess."

"You called my parents?"

"Yes to tell them about your behavior today."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because nothing that I was doing seemed to be getting through to you."

"So you called my dads?"

"Yes I called them which brings us back to my question, guess what they said."

"I don't know. What did they say?"

"They told me to tell you that I get to choose your punishment and you have to stay with me while they are on vacation."

"No they didn't. I don't think you called them."

"They also said you would say that. Here let me call them." She pulled out her phone and then gave the phone to Rachel.

"Dad?" Rachel paused and then held the phone away from her ear a little.

"I know but what is she talking about?" There was another brief pause and then her face went white.

"What? No. No no no! This is not fair."

"Fine." She hung up the phone and handed it back to our mother.

"Do you believe me now?"

"What ever." Rachel turned and then walked to her room to get her things.

"What was going on between you two when I walked in?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing Kennedy."

"I said it was nothing so it was nothing!"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"This attitude Kennedy. I don't need it from you and I don't need it from Rachel. I am tried of it so just cut it out."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now what was it about?"

"Just drop it mom."

"I will not just drop it. What was it about?"

"We were arguing mom. You happy now?"

"Thrilled."

"I'm glad." I walked past her and out the door.

"Kennedy!" She followed me outside to the car.

"What?" I turned to face her making her stop short.

"Where are you going?"

"To the car."

"Oh. Okay. Back seat please."

"Alright." I got into the back of the car and then waited for her to come out with Rachel.

I watched as Rachel stormed out of the house followed by our mother who was carrying her bag. Rachel got into the front seat and slammed the door and then yanked her seatbelt on. Our mother threw her bag into the trunk and then got into the drivers seat and started to car. It was a long and silent ride back to the house and when we got there we found that my grandparents had taken Beth out and would be back later.

I ran up to my room and shut the door. I knew that my mother had a lot to say but I also knew that she was not going to start her conversation with me.

* * *

><p>I watched as Kennedy ran up the stairs and Rachel went to follow behind her.<p>

"Hey not so fast." I grabbed Rachel's arms and she turned towards me.

"What?"

"Let's talk."

"About what?"

"You lying to me for one. Then there is your attitude lately, oh and I almost forgot that there was that little storm out of rehearsal today."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I want you to listen." I watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen to you? What are you going to tell me that I don't already know? You want my phone, my computer, my ipod, my keys, anything that gives me freedom. I get it."

"No you don't because that was not what I was going to say. Rachel you will not see Dean, you aren't going to prom, you aren't singing the duet at nationals..."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me. Now let me finish."

"Forget you." She turned and ran up stairs slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and then climbed up the stairs after her. Kennedy's door was also closed and I still had to talk to her about her punishments. I went to Rachel's door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked so I knocked on her door.

"Rachel let me in!"

"NO!" I heard her scream from the other side of the door. Frustrated I turned from her door and walked into Kennedy's room.

"Can you get her to open her door?"

"No. But I can open it for you. But it will cost you." She smirked.

"What do you want?"

"To still go to prom."

"Fine but I pick your date."

"What?"

"You get to go but I pick your date."

"No. I want to go with Michael."

"I will also let you keep your car." She thought about it for a second.

"Add in no laps and you have yourself a deal." I nodded and then she got off her bed and grabbed a paper clip and then walked over to Rachel's door.

I had a feeling that I didn't want to know how she knew how to pick the locks on the bed room doors but it was useful. It took a few seconds before she pulled away and turned the knob pushing the door open.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." I walked into the room and found Rachel staring at the door.

"Did you just break into my room?" She looked irritated.

"No I opened a door in my house that you locked."

"AHHHH! You don't get it do you?"

"No I get that you don't want to talk to me but you don't get that I am going to talk to you whether or not you want to talk to me."

"Then talk. It's not like there is any where I can go in this house that Kennedy can't break into."

"Do you understand why I am punishing you at all?"

"You hate me I got it. From the moment I came back into your life after you told me you didn't want to be my mother you have been trying to get rid of me. I got the picture, I'll leave!"

"Rachel that is not what I want."

"Then why didn't you want me at Carmel?"

"I didn't want you there because I didn't think that it was the right place for you and well you have proved me wrong. You fit in just fine."

"So you didn't think that I would fit in?

"Honestly no. I never thought that you and Kennedy would have boned like you did. I honestly thought that Kennedy would make your life miserable if you came to Carmel."

"You thought she would do that?"

"She gets jealous."

"I know."

"I was worried about you. Kennedy is strong like me but you don't always have our thick skin. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you but you're wrong about one thing."

"What is that?"

"I do have thick skin."

"Is that why you took my criticism so well at rehearsal this week?" I asked sarcastically.

"That was different."

"Oh please enlighten me on the difference."

"You were insulting my singing and there was nothing wrong with my singing."

"Well I beg to differ."

"Of course you do."

"Hey attitude check."

"Sorry." I smiled at her apology

"Now that is the Rachel I know. Anyway let's get back to your punishment because I wasn't quite done when you stormed off."

"What else?"

"No phone, computer, ipod, basically I am stripping your bedroom down to a bed and the clothes you brought. I am also taking the door off."

"What?"

"Privacy is a privilege and you haven't earned it."

"And Kennedy has?"

"I will take care of her. Also there will be daily morning laps for at least a week. Private vocal lessons at lunch with me. And you are coming prom dress shopping with Kennedy, my mother, and I Saturday."

"What she gets to go to prom?"

"Yes. Unless there is a reason why she shouldn't. I mean she really only left rehearsal today, that was all she did right?"

"She lied to you on the phone this afternoon."

"That is true but she has her own punishment attached to prom."

"Please let me go to prom. You can drop me off or what ever you want but please let me go." She begged and it was hard to say no but I had to.

"I'm sorry Rachel but no."

"This is so not fair!"

"Life is not fair. The punishment fits the crime Rachel. Trust me if Kennedy screws up before prom I will take it away from her too. Speaking of Kennedy I have to go talk to her but I will be back to fix your room when my dad gets back so don't get comfortable." I turned and then walked into Kennedy's room again. She was lying on her floor with her head held up by her hand.

"Let's talk punishment Kennedy."

"Alright." Kennedy sat up and waited for me to speak.

"So there will be no laps, you keep you car, I will keep your phone though. Also I have to follow you to school every day. There is still no computer or anything like that. What else. You are still grounded, but you know that. Oh and Jesse is taking you to prom."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Jesse is taking you to prom."

"No, I don't want to go."

"It's part of your punishment."

"I would rather run laps."

"Jesse is taking you to prom so get over yourself."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"I can't believe you walked out of my rehearsal and then lied about where you were."

"Okay well you have a point there but Jesse?"

"You wanted to go to prom."

"But with Michael."

"A deal is a deal. At least I didn't take your door or let the Sargent take care of you."

"And I thank you for that but Jesse?"

"It is one night."

"I hate you."

"That means my job here is done. Oh and make up with Rachel will you?" She didn't say anything she just laid back down on the floor. "Do I need to put the two of you in a room and make you work it out?"

"No we're fine."

"I doubt that."

"Just leave it alone."

"For now I will but like I said work it out." I turned and then walked out of her room shutting the door behind me. I has a strange feeling that it was only going to get worse before it ever got any better between them.

**A/n: I tried to get a new chapter out for the weekend and well I was close to doing it but who knows but here it is like I promised myself, no sleep until I got this chapter out so now I get to go to bed YAY! Sooooo I know that people like the whole Kennedy and Rachel bonding thing but they are sisters, a fight is unavoidable sometimes. Maybe Shelby is going to have to lock them in a room to make them work it out but it's not like I am predicting anything that is going to happen or anything. ANYWAY Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it and please review. Did I mention please review? I did okay well do it cause I love them!**

**-Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

Shelby woke me up in the morning and I got ready to go and run. She also went and woke Kennedy up so she could go and work on the duet with Michael. It was bad enough that I had to solo taken away from me but Shelby was rubbing it in my face as we followed Kennedy to school so she could work on it.

I had screwed up this one week and I got my duet taken away from me while Kennedy who doesn't even like singing got to do it. Not only that, she gets to go to prom, she doesn't have to run, she has her car, and she doesn't have vocal lessons. It seemed like I was getting what I wanted but it wasn't as great as I had imagined it. Kennedy was still mad at me and that meant that today was going to be terrible.

Shelby had me run seven laps and then she gave me a break. She didn't talk to me or anything she just told me to sit down for a minute which I did, gladly. I sat there in silence and then after a few minutes she pointed back to the track and I got up and walked back to the edge of the track. I took a deep breath and then ran a lap. At the end of the lap She waved me back over to the bleachers.

"Alright that is enough for today."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Go take a shower and then go to class."

"What that is all? No lecture, nothing."

"You know why you are running I don't think that you need a lecture again. I can give you one if you would like but I don't think that it would do you any good."

"So this is it?"

"For right now, yes."

"So there will be a lecture later?"

"Just go Rachel." She snapped annoyed.

"Alright." I gathered my stuff and then walked towards the school.

I entered the locker room and placed my things on a bench. I didn't think that anyone would be in here at this time in the morning. I grabbed my towel and changed out of my clothes and wrapped it around me and then walked into the shower.

As I turned the water on I waited a few seconds before I stepped into the steady stream that was coming out from the shower head. I had tied my hair up so it would not get wet and then I proceeded to wash the sweat off my body. I was washing soap off my arms when I heard laughter coming from the locker room.

"Hello?" I called to see if I could get an answer but there was none, just the sudden stop of the laughter and then the slamming of the locker room door as whoever was in the room ran out. I shook it off and finished my shower.

When I was done I turned off the water and then wrapped the towel around my waist and then went to grab my clothes. I walked to where I had placed them and then froze. Someone had taken my clothes. I looked on all the benches to see if I had placed them somewhere else by mistake but I didn't find them. It took a few seconds but I knew what the laughter was about and I knew who was responsible. I walked back over to the bench to see what was left. I picked up what they had left and then shook my head, when I got to Kennedy she was going to get it.

I could hear the whispers as I walked through the hallway. Luckily the people who stole my clothes were nice enough to leave me something to wear. I looked like a Dallas Cowboy cheerleading in the shorts that they left and the tight form fitting shirt was not helping the outfit. Before I sat down in my first class I had counted at least fifteen cat calls in the hallway and ten wolf whistles in my direction. I was mortified. I walked into class and took my usual seat next to Greta and then took out my note book and got ready for class. Greta looked over at me but she didn't say anything. When Shelby said that Kennedy had power at this school she wasn't lying.

When the teacher walked in he sat in his desk chair and then looked around the room when his eyes settled on me.

"Rachel are you aware that there is a dress code here at Carmel?" I blushed and then answered him.

"Yes sir."

"Then you realize that you are in direct violation of that dress code right?"

"I'm sorry sir but this was all I had to wear, someone stole my clothes."

"Do you have any proof that someone stole your clothes?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Then how do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Because I wouldn't wear something like this."

"Look Rachel I like you so here is what I am going to do. I am not going to write you up but you are going to have to serve a lunch detention with me today..."

"But I have..."

"Look Rachel it is come at lunch or get written up. It's your choice."

"I will be here at lunch but can I get a pass to my mother's...I mean Ms. Corcoran's room?"

"Sure." I walked up to his desk and he wrote me a pass and I walked to her class room.

I knew that she was in the middle of teaching a class but I knew that this couldn't wait until lunch to take care of.

I walked into her room and and looked around. Her class was making a lot of noise and I could see that she was still in her office and she had not started working with them yet. which meant that she would not be too angry that I had walked into her room. I walked into her office and shut the door behind me. She looked up from what she was doing and scanned my outfit.

"Rachel what are you wearing?"

"I don't know." I bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms in front of me trying to cover myself up some more.

"Is that the outfit that you brought?" Shelby walked out from behind her desk and handed me a jacket.

"No." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What happened?" She put her arm around me and walked me to her chair and then she closed the blinds in her office.

"I-I don't know. I put my clothes down and then got into the shower and when I got out everything was gone except for these and my school stuff."

"Let me call Jesse in and then I will take you home. Okay?"

"No. I have a lunch detention that I have to go to..."

"What teacher?"

"Excuse me?"

"What teacher gave you the lunch detention?"

"Mr. Turner."

"I'll take care of it. Now just stay here and let me take care of my class." She turned and then walked out of the office while I sat and waited for her to do what she needed to do so I could go back to her class and change.

* * *

><p>I knew that Kennedy and her were fighting but I didn't think that she would take it this far. It wasn't the first thing that she had done to another student but it was the first thing that she had done to her sister.<p>

I walked out of my office and at my entrance my class quieted down and sat down in their seats. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Mr. Goolsby's room. Jesse was sitting by the door so I grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room before anyone noticed that I had entered.

"Hey what is the deal?" He straightened his collar and then faced me.

"I need you to teach my class."

"What happened?"

"Kennedy happened."

"What did she do this time?"

"She changed out Rachel's clothes while she was in the shower."

"Alright, lets go." He started to walk towards me room and I called to him again.

"Oh and Jesse."

"Hmm?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You're taking Kennedy to prom, and I want to make sure that you don't try anything."

"I won't." He smiled.

"Good. Now wipe that smirk off your face. I am only letting you go because you repulse her and I know she won't try anything with you." I smiled as his faded and then I walked past him to my room. I walked into my office and grabbed Rachel and then I went and checked her out in the office and took her home.

When we walked in the house Rachel ran to go and change while I went into the kitchen. My parents were surprised to see me home.

"What happened?"

"Kennedy got someone to pull a prank on Rachel so I had to take her home. Would you mind watching her?"

"What are the terms of us watching her?" My mom asked as she shifted Beth on her hip.

"Just make sure that she stays in the house with you guys. I am going to deal with Kennedy later alright?"

"How are you going to deal with her?" My dad asked putting the paper down.

"I don't know. I can't prove that she took her clothes so I can't just flat out punish her."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I am going to give her a run for her money at rehearsal today and then I am going to sit her and Rachel down and make them work this out."

"Well I think that there should be some flat out punishments but you're the mother..."

"Thank you. Now I am going to run up and tell Rachel that I am leaving and I will see you later."

"Alright." I turned and walked out of the kitchen and then walked up to Rachel's room.

I walked into her room. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window. I walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey." She turned to look at me.

"I have to go back to school are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you for everything."

"Rachel you're my daughter and I won't let anyone treat you like that..."

"Even if the person who is treating me like this is Kennedy?"

"Especially if it is Kennedy."

"You know you can't prove that it was her."

"I know but after a hellish practice today she might come clean about who did it."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Rachel."

"Don't you need to be going?" I looked at my watch and then turned back to her.

"This conversation isn't over."

"When is anything with you over?"

"I'll ignore that comment." I smiled and then got up and walked out of the room.

When I got back to school it was halfway through my second class. Jesse was taking them through a simple routine that any moron should be able to learn and they were struggling. I rolled my eyes and then walked into my office. Kennedy had some nerve to pull a stunt like this. She knew that I would find out but she did it anyway, well she might not have carried out the stunt but she was the one responsible. I flipped through a few things and then waited until the bell rang dismissing the class. Jesse walked into my office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what are you thinking with regards to Kennedy?"

"I don't know. I never thought that she would do something like this to Rachel. I mean they had gotten along so well until yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I walked into the last part of their fight and neither of them are talking about what happened."

"So I guess that this is going to go down at rehearsal."

"That is how I always punished someone who treated another team member with disrespect."

"I remember." I smiled and then he got up and walked to my office door.

"Are you going to teach this class?" He pointed to the room where my students were filing in.

"I probably should take it from here. I'm sure Dustin needs you by now."

"Yeah." He turned to walk out of my office.

"Oh and Jesse."

"Yes?" He faced me again.

"Thank you for covering for me. I really needed it."

"You're welcome." He smiled and then walked out of the room. I sighed and then got up from my desk and walked out into my class room. Only a few more hours I told my self.

I walked into rehearsal after they had already started. I figured that I should call home and see how Rachel was doing before I took my furry out on Kennedy. She was in the middle of singing when I walked in. I took a seat in the back of the auditorium and watched as she sang.

"The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly. Without you. The Earth turns, the sun burns. But I die, without you." I closed my eyes as I listened to her sing. It was one of the rare moments where I heard her sing and I could just enjoy it, not be her mother or her coach.

"Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles. The cloud moves. With you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar. The babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows. But I die, without you." There was perfection in the song until Michael joined.

"The world revives."

"Colors renew..."

"Alright stop. Michael you missed a few notes there and there is no feeling in your voice at all. You could at least pretend to like Kennedy." Finally Dustin was doing something right. I got up to move closer to the stage.

"Hey..." Michael was upset by his comment

"No talking back." I added walking closer. Michael just rolled his eyes and then got back into position.

"Let's take it from the top again..."

"No." I cut Dustin off as I walked to where he and Jesse were sitting. He looked at me but didn't challenge my authority. I turned to the stage and smiled. "Let's work on the solo today."

* * *

><p>My heart sank. She knew that I was responsible for what happened to Rachel and she was planning on making me pay. I didn't return her smiled, instead I just walked to the starting position and then waited for her to say something.<p>

"Everyone break into two groups. Half of you will go with Dustin to work on vocals and the other half will go with Jesse to work on dance. Oh and Kennedy will work with me." She smiled and then turned and sat down while everyone else filed out of the room. I waited for her to say something but for the longest time she just sat and looked at me. Finally she got up and walked to a seat in the third row and sat down.

"Take the song from the top." I closed my eyes for a second and then started the song.

She didn't stop me she just made me sing the song over and over again until I was sure that my voice was going to give out. When she finally stopped me my throat was throbbing. She had made me sing the song for a straight hour with only a few seconds as a break in between runs. When I was done with that she handed me a bag and told me to go and change. I knew what was in the bag so I was not looking forward to the rest of rehearsal.

When I got back on stage the rest of the club was starting to filter in. I wasn't wearing the exact outfit that I had given Rachel's mine was dark blue and it had vocal adrenaline sewn across the top. Apparently with enough money you can get anything you want the same day you order it. Michael walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is with this new look?"

"It was a gift from my mother."

"Well tell her that I and the rest of the male population thanks her for this."

"I will be sure to do that tonight." He kissed me and then walked to his place on the stage. I smiled and waited to be told what to do.

As I looked out from the stage I could hear the whispers behind me but they really didn't bother me. I had heard worse before and I knew that they were only talking about me because of what I was wearing.

After a few minutes rehearsal started again. I sang my solo a few more times and then we moved onto the group number for nationals. I ended up getting home at ten. Usually this close to nationals we would be having rehearsals to midnight but my mom had to get home to Beth and Dustin only kept us and hour after she left.

When I walked into the house I went into the kitchen to get some water forgetting that I was still wearing the outfit that my mother had given me. I said hello to my grandfather who was reading a book and when he looked up at me he was speechless for a moment.

"What in the world are you wearing?" My grandmother asked as she came around the corner. I looked down at my outfit and then back to her.

"Don't you like it? Mom made me wear it to rehearsal today."

"With boys?" My grandfather was still staring at me.

"Yes with boys. It is a co-ed team."

"Shelby!" My grandfather called out and I heard her run down stairs.

"Hey you are going to wake Beth!" She snapped in a whisper.

"I'm sorry but what is with this?" He pointed to me and I turned to her and smiled.

"I don't know why don't you ask her." She turned back to me upset.

"We did and she said that you gave her this to wear. Do you deem this as appropriate for someone to wear?"

"You should ask her that question being as that is what she gave Rachel to wear today..."

"You can't prove that it was me."

"But we can't prove that it wasn't you."

"Wait what is going on here?" My grandmother asked taking a step towards me.

"Nothing now I have to go." I pushed past them and ran up to my room and shut the door locking it behind me. I changed out of the outfit and climbed into bed. As I looked out the window, debating whether or not to run, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled but they didn't get the picture. I got up and opened to door to find my grandmother standing out in the hallway.

"Kennedy we need to talk." She pushed past me and then took a seat on the bed and patted the comforter next to her. I closed my door again and then took a seat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You and Rachel."

"What about us? There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"Then why don't you talk to Rachel about it because I don't want to." I crossed me arms and she smiled.

"You and your sister are so alike it is scary. If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to but let me say this. Right now Rachel feels like you are all she has in this family. Your mother is a very hard person to get to show emotion and Rachel needs to feel loved right now. I know that she probably said some nasty things to you and you probably said some nasty things to her but you have to work this out for each other. As much as she needs you, you need her. Now get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." She kissed my forehead and then left my room. She was right, I did need Rachel I just wasn't ready to forgive her.

A/n: So I wanted to put in the added part of prom dress shopping but it would be very long so I broke the chapter up but I promise that it will not take too long to update so enjoy what I did update and anticipate the rest! Please review!

-Katie


	13. Chapter 13

I saw that Kennedy was already awake when I walked down the hall. I stuck my head into Rachel's room and saw her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Hey. What are you doing?"Rachel opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Oh I am visualizing myself in ten years."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"It was going great until you interrupted."

"Sorry."

"No it's okay. I have been thinking lately that I might be re-writing my life if this continues."

"The fight?"

"No. Are we leaving soon?" She asked getting off the floor changing the subject.

"As soon as Kennedy is done."

"Alright." She forced a smile and then walked out of the room.

I waited until she was gone and then turned and walked into Kennedy's room and sat on the bed and waited for her to come back into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked walking over to the closet to grab her shoes.

"Call this war against Rachel off."

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning to me.

"This war you have going on against her, call it off. It is one thing for you and her to be fighting but I don't need my entire glee club in on it." I was pleading with her.

"Your entire glee club? I thought you gave up glee? I mean that was what you said when you got Beth. I thought that it was now Dustin's club and you were just helping."

"Oh don't give me that."

"Give you what? The truth? Look there is no war against Rachel. If someone is picking on her then that is her problem."

"Kennedy just cut it out, this will not end well for you if it happens again."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"Okay fine." She rolled my eyes and then grabbed some shoes and walked down stairs.

After Kennedy left I sighed and then walked downstairs. I gave my mom a hug and then sat next to Rachel.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did she storm out of the house?"

"No reason in particular. She is just being her old self."

"Well should we get going?"

"Probably." We all got up from the table and walked outside. When Kennedy saw us she got up from where she was sitting on the porch and walked over to the car and got into the back seat and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car. My mother let Rachel sit up front and she sat in the back next to Kennedy.

The drive to the mall was silent. Kennedy just looked out her window and Rachel did the same. I turned on the radio and hummed silently to the songs that played. This fight that was going on was starting to become more and more ridiculous.

When we got to the mall I parked the car and then we all got out and walked into the department store. Kennedy led us all to the dresses and she started to look around. Rachel groaned as Kennedy pulled a few dresses from the rack and then turned to go into the dressing room. I put my hand on her back and led her into the dressing room after Kennedy.

She tried on a few dresses but she was not happy with any of the dresses that she tried on. She put them on the rack again and looked around a little more. I watched as Rachel gazed at the dresses with longing eyes and I felt a little bad for her but I was sticking to my guns on her punishment.

When we were done with the first store we went to another store and then another store. I never thought that we were going to find the dress until we came into the fifth dress store. She walked around a little bit and then she saw it. She walked over to the dress that was hanging up on a high rack being as it was a full length dress. It was a golden color, strapless gown with a sweat heart neck line. She picked it up and then walked back into the dressing room. I was tempted to follow her but when I turned around to find Rachel she was gone.

"Mom." I walked up to my mother who was waiting for Kennedy to come out of the dressing room.

"Yes Shelby?"

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah she had to go to the bathroom. She said she would be right back."

"And you just let her leave?"

"Well what was I suppose to do, take her to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Just calm down. She will be fine."

"You better be right." I turned for her in enough time to see the dressing room door open and watch as Kennedy stepped out in the dress. She tied her hair back into a pony tail and then walked to the mirror. My mother and I followed her and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror and then turned around.

"So what do you think?"

"You look stunning darling. Now turn around." My mother demanded and Kennedy happily obeyed.

I couldn't help but smile as Kennedy twirled in the mirror. She looked stunning in the dress and I couldn't believe that my little girl had grown up so much.

"Well." My mother's voice broke my concentration. "I think that this is the one."

"Mom. What do you think?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love this dress mom."

"Well then I guess that this is the dress that we are going to get. Now go change so we can buy the dress and then look for some matching shoes."

"Thank you." She gave me a quick hug and then ran into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. I looked over at my mother and smiled.

"When was the last time you have seen her that happy?" My mother asked pointing towards the dressing room.

"I have no idea."

"So are you going to let Rachel go?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes I am asking you that. I was hoping that you would have changed your mind by now."

"Why would I have changed my mind? She lied to me and I am not going to let her out on prom night. We both knows what happens on prom night and I don't trust her to be out..."

"But you trust Kennedy?"

"That is a different story."

"How?"

"It just is now drop it." I snapped and then turned to watch Kennedy slowly walk out of the dressing room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked slowly coming out from where she had been changing.

"It's just fine dear. Here let me pay for that." My mother reached out to take the dress but I snatched it away from her.

"She is my daughter I will pay for it." I said as I walked towards the register.

"Hey, you will do no such thing. I don't get to see her that often and your father and I are going to pay for the dress." My mother said as she pulled my shoulder turning me around.

"No I am going to pay for the dress mom." I walked to the counter and put the dress down and paid without any further argument.

"Hey I will be back in a minute." Kennedy said as she started to walk out of the store.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I will be right back." She rushed out of the store and I grabbed her dress and turned back to my mother.

"You really had to do that?" She asked pointing to the dress.

"Yes I did."

"Fine then I am buying this one for Rachel." She help up a light pink strapless dress and walked to the counter.

"She isn't going."

"You say that now." She purchased the dress and then walked next to me.

"So are you happy now mom?"

"Thrilled." We walked out of the store to go find Kennedy and Rachel.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store in a hurry. I know that I lied when I told Shelby's mother that I was going to the bathroom but I needed to get out of that store. Kennedy had dragged us to so many stores and it was torture. I saw every dress that I couldn't wear and I just needed to clear my head.<p>

I walked over by the escalators and took a deep breath, finally I was away from that mess. I enjoyed a few minutes of peace before a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Hey traitor." I turned to see Quinn and Finn holding hands behind me.

"Look guys I'm sorry that I didn't tell you..."

"So you're sorry you didn't tell us but you aren't sorry that you left?" Quinn sneered as she rubbed the back of Finn's hand making me angry.

"Why should I be?" I snapped. "I mean you all seem to think that I am replaceable, and apparently as more than just a singer." Finn pulled his hand away from Quinn's and put it behind his head.

"Look Rachel you left me..."

"Save it Finn. I didn't wait around for you."

"What does that mean?"

"I have a boy friend now Finn."

"Is that what I am?" I felt Dean wrap his arms around my waist.

"Finn this is Dean, my boy friend." I watched as Finn looked Dean over and then wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist.

"So these were your friends Rach?" Dean asked walking to my side.

"Were? We are her friends." Quinn said hugging Finn tighter to her.

"Some friends. I mean Finn was her boyfriend and you probably didn't waist a second after you heard that she was gone to snatch him up again. And you." He said nodding towards Finn. "She invited you to a party that she was throwing and you couldn't even come? She didn't have any friends as far as I could tell."

"You have some nerve talking to me like that." Finn got all up in Dean's face and started to push him.

"Hey hands off buddy, this shirt costs more than you can afford to replace."

"Oh really then you would hate that I did this." Finn grabbed Dean's collar and ripped it.

"Finn!" I cried in anger.

"Oh lay off Rachel this whole thing is your fault. You just had to go and pitch your little diva fit!"

"Diva fit? I believe that what I did was called for. Everyone knows that you sing like a child and while your voice might have gotten our team to nationals there is no way that your voice is going to win it."

"Our team is it? I think you lost the right to call it OUR team when you quit."

"Yeah well that might have been the best moment of my life!" I screamed not caring who heard. Dean and Finn were in a full out fight and I would have been in a slapping match with Quinn if someone didn't yank me away from the action. I was great full for the arms that pulled me away from the fight that was breaking out. I turned and saw Carmen, Justin, Greta, and Timmy jump into the action along with Puck and Santana along with a few other members from both teams who I didn't quite see their faces. I turned to see who had grabbed me and saw Kennedy leading me away from the fight.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she finally stopped and faced me.

"I might not be talking to you right now but that is the stupidest thing that you could be doing. Our mother and grandmother are in this mall. Do you not think that you wouldn't get caught?"

"Thanks for your concern but I can handle myself." I turned and then started to walk away from here when I heard our mother call out and we both turned to her.

"There you two are. Let's move on to shoes." I forced a smile and then walked over to where she was. "What is going on?" She asked as the crowd was gathering at the fight we had just left."

"What? Oh that, it's nothing. So shoes?" Kennedy tried to distract her but it wasn't working.

"That is more than nothing. Here mom hold this." She handed the dress to her mother and then walked towards the gathering crowd and pushed her way to the front. It was a few seconds later that the crowd scattered and what was left were Quinn, Finn, Mike, Puck, and Santana along with Carmen, Timmy, Justin, Carlos, Hazel, Rick, Giselle, Andrea, Greta, and Dean.

Shelby was talking to the mall cop and when they were done talking Shelby led the group into a back room in the mall where she called Mr. Schuester so he could come down and talk to his club members.

When he got there Shelby pulled him to the side and talked to him and then they turned on the teams.

"Who started the fight?" Shelby questioned looking at Finn but no one spoke up at first.

"It was Rachel." Quinn said glaring at me.

"Really it was Rachel? Thats funny because she was with me when the fight was going down. Weren't you Rachel?" She turned to me and I was about to lose it when Kennedy spoke up.

"It was me. I was there when the fight started but I didn't start it that would have been Quinn and Finn." She glared at them. I guessed that she had seen the whole thing go down. "Ask Dean he was there."

"Dean?" Shelby turned to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Guys we are so disappointed in you. This is not the way to react around each other. The competition between our teams is to be taken out on the stage with our voices not in the mall with our fist..." As Mr. Schuester ranted about how we should all get along I watched Shelby glare at Kennedy.

I couldn't believe that she had done that for me. First she pulled me from the fight before I got in trouble and then when it seemed to be back firing she took the blame for everything. They finally released everyone who was in the fight and everyone on Vocal Adrenaline knew that rehearsal on Monday was going to be interesting to say the least.

Needless to say we didn't go shoe shopping. Shelby led us back to the car and she drove us home without a word. When we got there she got out of the car followed by Kennedy but Shelby's mother stayed to talk to me.

"Kennedy didn't do it did she?" I shook my head.

"No. And I don't know why she lied for me."

"It's because she wants you to forgive her for everything that she has done."

"She doesn't apologize."

"Have you met your mother? Look Shelby and Kennedy are a lot alike. They are stubborn people who hate to admit that they are wrong and apologizes admit that they were wrong. Rachel this is a way for Kennedy to get you to forgive her, she will come around I promise."

"You think?"

"I know." She put her arm around me and smiled. "Oh and I got something for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah here lets get out and I will show it to you." We got out of the car and she pulled a pink dress out from one of the hanging bags. "I don't know if pink is your color but I saw it and thought of you." I smiled and then gave her a hug.

"It is gorgeous thank you."

"You're welcome but we might want to get inside before Shelby kills Kennedy."

"You're probably right." She placed the dress back in the bag and then the two of us turned from the car and made our way into the house.

* * *

><p>I followed my mother into the house. I knew that she was holding her anger in until she finally exploded and I was hoping that we could at least keep the huge sense she was going to cause away from the neighbor's prying eyes.<p>

I walked in the house and followed her up the stairs into the hallway where she turned to face me. He hands were by her sides clenched in fist and her jaw was tightly shut. Her eyes pierced mine and it took all that I had not to look away. Suddenly her hand loosened and she crossed her arms in front of her and she unclenched her jaw.

"You were alone for ten minutes and you do something like that?"

"I can explain..."

"You better." She wasn't yelling but her tone was not pleasant either.

"I was talking to Dean when Finn and Quinn came out of no where. They thought that I was Rachel..."

"So what you started a fight with them? Kennedy do you realize how much trouble you could have been in, no that you are in?"

"I know..."

"Then why? Tell me why you would do something like that?"

"Because it wasn't her." Rachel was standing behind me. Our mother's eyes flickered from me to her and then back to me.

"Alright I have no idea what is going on here but someone better tell me the truth."

"I was in the center of the mall when Quinn and Finn walked up. I started talking to them and then Dean came over and that was when things got out of hand. Finn started to yell at Dean and then he ripped his shirt and that was when the fight started. All Kennedy did was pull me out of the fight..."

"And call all the Vocal Adrenaline members that were in the mall to come and help."

"You did that?" Rachel turned to look at me.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I didn't do it for you. I was talking to the group of them when I saw them outside of the store. Dean asked me where Rachel was and I told him that she had walked off so he went to find her and it was a few minutes later that Greta got the 911 text from Dean telling us to come to the center of the mall and that was when we saw Dean and Finn going at it and Quinn was starting a yelling match with Rachel. I grabbed her and then the rest of them jumped into the fight. It had nothing to do with Rachel, we just couldn't stand by and watch a member of our club get pounded by one of them."

"So this had nothing to do with me?" Rachel crossed her arms in front of her in anger.

"Not everything is about you Rachel."

"Well sorry that I am actually a human being who thinks about other people and has emotions!" Rachel screamed.

"I have emotions I only have them for people I care about!" I countered.

"HEY!" Our mother screamed. "That is enough. Both of you come with me." She turned and we walked into her bedroom and she shut the door behind us. "Rachel you sit there." She pointed to the bed and Rachel sat down. "Kennedy you sit there." She pointed to an armchair that she had in the room. "We are not leaving this room until the both of you work this out. So what is this fight about?"

"Nothing we just realized that we are different from who we thought we were." Rachel said glaring at me.

"Different? You are the one that changed Rachel." I attacked.

"Hey there will be no attacks in this room. The only person that you are allowed to address is me and if you are attacking one another I don't want to hear it. Now Kennedy lets start at where this fight started."

"This is pointless. It isn't going to fix anything."

"If this can fix you two going at each other all the time then it fixed enough for me. Now how did this fight begin?"

"It started when she lied to you about being at Michael's house. I didn't want her to lie about where she was but she didn't want you to find out about my dads not being home."

"So then what happened?"

"She got mad at me about how every time I did something wrong she got punished for it..."

"Like when?"

"Like when she skipped rehearsal to make out with Dean and suddenly we both couldn't see our boyfriends." I stated looking at her.

"That is because I don't like Michael and you know that."

"But you don't get to make that choice."

"I'm your mother I get a say..."

"In other things but not in who I date."

"Alright this isn't solving anything. What else happened?"

"I told her that she was just jealous of the relationship that I had with you and that you didn't lie to me like you did to her."

"Lie about what?"

"About Quinn and Beth mom." I snapped growing frustrated with this process.

"You know about..."

"Yes Rachel told me. Why would you lie like that? I mean Beth, Rachel, is there someone else you want to tell me about?"

"No."

"Then why lie about them?"

"Because Quinn could have led you to Rachel and I didn't want you to know about each other. Rachel had her life and we had ours and up until she showed up here I was fine with keeping it that way."

"So you were fine lying to me?"

"I didn't just lie to you. I mean Rachel didn't know about you..."

"But she knew that you were her mother and she knew about Beth. Beth is my sister and when I asked you who her mother was you should have told me. And you should have told both of us about each other and let us decide what we wanted to do about it. You can't always choose what is best for us."

"I was just trying not to complicate your lives any more than I had to..."

"You already did that by reaching out to me and then rejecting me. It really hurt."

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't want to hurt you I just wanted to see you."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"Rachel I love you. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with you but I love you very much."

"Yeah well Kennedy doesn't think so." Our mother turned to me and glared.

"What else was said?"

"I told her that she was a spoiled narcissistic brat who dresses like a toddler and that no guy would look at."

"Kennedy you didn't?"

"Wait she forgot a part." Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"What else?"

"I told her that at least you wanted to be my mother." She looked over at Rachel and then sat next to her on the bed.

"Rachel that is not the truth. I wanted to be your mother so badly from the moment I saw you but I had made a deal with your fathers and I had to up hold that deal with them. As for you Kennedy." She looked at me. "You said some really nasty things to Rachel and you need to apologize to her."

"But..."

"I wasn't finished. I know you don't think apologizes are sincere but you better make this one sincere. Rachel is your sister and my daughter. I love you both for who you are and I know that you are fighting but just remember at the end of the day you both are sisters and in the end that is all you have. Now I am going downstairs. I want you both to work this out before either of you leave this room. You got it?" We both nodded and then she got up and left the room.

We sat there in silence for a while. I guess neither of us really knew how to start the conversation. I felt bad for everything that I had said and did to Rachel, I really did but I didn't apologize that often.

"Rachel..." I started and then trailed off.

"So you really didn't do that stuff today for me?" Rachel asked after my failed attempt to talk to her.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Why? I mean if you hated me so much why would you take the time to pull me out of that mess?"

"Because I don't hate you Rachel."

"Then what was with the stuff you did yesterday?"

"I don't know. I was upset and stupid."

"You can say that again."

"Look Rachel I didn't mean those things I said. I don't do this a lot but when I do I really mean it and I know that just because I say it you might not accept it but I am really sorry for everything that I have done to you lately. If I could I would take it all back..."

"And I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"So does that mean we are good?"

"We are going to have to work at it but I think that we are getting there."

"So all is forgiven?"

"Yeah. It is." I got up and gave her a hug and then we sat and talked for a while. It was good to have Rachel back but I knew that there was one thing that I had to do to get her to totally forgive me and that was get her to prom.

A/n: Okay so I know that the last chapter didn't go over so well and I promised that I would have this one out soon to redeem myself so here it is. Kennedy and Rachel are back on track to being close again and there are starting to be some good moments between Rachel and Shelby. So please review and let me know if I have redeemed myself and what else you would like to see. Their punishments for the fight and lying about it will be discussed in the next chapter so again please let me know what you think!

-Katie


	14. Chapter 14

When they didn't come down to eat dinner I was concerned. I knew that they were both stubborn people and that it could take a while for them to forgive each other but I never imagined it taking this long. I wanted to go up and check on them but I also knew that this was something that they needed to do on their own.

I took Beth up to bed around nine thirty and saw that my bed room door was open and the girls were not inside. I took Beth into her room and changed her into her pajamas. When I was done I placed her in her crib and took the baby monitor with me into the other room. As I walked to Kennedy's door I saw that the light was on and I heard them talking to each other inside. I figured that they needed to talk so I decided against going into the room and went downstairs instead to talk to my parents being as they were leaving in the morning. I went and sat down on the couch next to my dad and pulled my feet onto the couch.

"So you're leaving in the morning?" I asked started a conversation.

"Yeah, we need to get going."

"I enjoyed your visit."

"Well that is a first." My mother joked.

"I always enjoy your visits." I countered.

"Yeah like the last time where you kicked us out of your house." She said as her face grew serious.

"I did not."

"I believe that we punished Kennedy when she snuck out of the house and you kicked us out and told us that we had no right to punish your children."

"I was going through a rough time." I crossed my arms in defense.

"So you would be fine if we punished Kennedy now?"

"No. That is my job. I don't mind your input but she is my child."

"And we understand that but I don't think that you should be the only one who can punish her. She doesn't respect you."

"And there you go with that."

"Well she doesn't. She walks all over you..."

"And I will deal with it."

"How? By making her miserable to the point that she rebels more?"

"Oh and beating her wouldn't make her hate me more? If I remember correctly I don't think that you are an expert on how to make your children listen without alienating yourself from them."

"Well you aren't doing a much better job now are you?"

"Yeah well at least Rachel wanted me to be her mother. I walked out when I was eighteen, Sydney didn't last that long, and Greg won't return your phone calls!" My mother's eyes went cold.

"Well at least I always knew where you were. One day you are going to come home and there is going to be no Kennedy. What are you going to do then?"

"Oh so you knew that I became a surrogate when I wanted to move to New York?"

"Will you both knock it off?" My dad stood up as he yelled. "Neither of you set a good example for those girls. Look at the way you both fight. And you wonder why Kennedy is constantly going at it with you." My dad looked at me with a disappointed look. "Your fighting with your mother has shown Kennedy that it is alright to go at it with you. And you." He turned to my mother. "You need to let Shelby mother her own children. She has done a wonderful job so far and other than the few tantrums that Kennedy has Kennedy has turned out to be a wonderful child. Now I am going up to bed after I go and say good night to Rachel and Kennedy because I am leaving in the morning. But I suggest that you both work out this thing between you two because I want to get to know Rachel and I will not let what is going on with you two to effect that relationship. Now good night." He turned and then walked up the stairs leaving my mother and I alone.

I guess in reality he was right. This was one of the first visits where my mother and I had gotten along for most of it. I guess we always fought in front of Kennedy and she just took our behavior and applied it as normal for a mother and daughter to act like that. My mother and I just sat in silence until she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked turning to her.

"Well as both of us were sitting here not speaking I was thinking about all the traits that Kennedy has in common with us."

"Like what?" I asked placing my feet on the floor.

"Our stubborn attitudes, our ability to hold a grudge, our fear of saying sorry..."

"I am not afraid to say sorry..."

"Oh really?" She questioned lowering her glance at me.

"Maybe a little." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"I just don't like being wrong."

"She has that about her too. You know your father was right, Kennedy is a wonderful child."

"I know, but we have set a bad example for her."

"That we have done. So should we try to change it?"

"I think that it might be too late for her but we can try it with Beth and see how that works out."

"Then we are not going to fight anymore?"

"Not in front of Beth or anyone else. If we have something to say then we need to talk to each other about it before it gets out of hand."

"And that includes rude and judgmental statements."

"Of course. So no more fighting?"

"Well it should be easy to do being as we are leaving in the morning, but no more fighting."

"Good. So what now?" I asked un crossing my arms.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Sure."

"Do you want to watch Funny Girl?" I smiled knowing that she remembered it was my favorite movie.

"I would love to."

"Alright, you put that in and I will make us some pop corn." My mother got up from where she was sitting and walked into the kitchen while I put the movie in to watch it.

I woke up in the morning still on the couch. There was a blanket pulled over me and a pillow under my head. I rubbed my eyes and then walked into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

Rachel and Kennedy were mouthing something to each other and laughing while my mom was playing with Beth and my dad flipped the pancakes that he was making. I walked over to the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the table next to Rachel and my mother.

"Good morning Shelby." My mother handed Beth to me after I placed my coffee on the table.

"Good morning." I turned Beth to face me and she laughed and clapped her hands together. I pushed her blonde hair out of her face, gave her a kiss, and then turned her around and sat her on my lap.

"Pancakes are done." Kennedy got up from the table to help distribute the pancakes to everyone.

She handed a special plate to Rachel and then handed a plate to everyone else and then Kennedy and my dad took a seat at the table and we all started eating. I shared some of my pancakes with Beth and there was silence as we ate. This was the first real family breakfast that we had in a while and it was weird to be sitting there as if nothing was different.

When Kennedy and Rachel were done they took their plates to the sink and rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher and then ran upstairs.

"What are they up to?" I asked eating more of my pancakes trying to avoid Beth's grasp for them.

"I have no idea but nothing good from the way they are acting." My mother washed her plate and then grabbed Beth from me and played with her while I finished eating.

When I was done I took my plate and my father's plate to the sink and washed them and then placed them in the dishwasher and walked back to the table.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked sitting back down.

"We were thinking of leaving at about noon. Is that alright?" My mother said turning her attention for Beth to me.

"That is fine with me." I heard a noise coming down the stairs and turned to see Kennedy and Rachel wearing workout clothes and tennis shoes. "Where are you going?" I called and then turned to me and smiled.

"We were going running if you don't mind."

"Running?"

"Yeah. Can we go?" Kennedy asked still smiling.

"Who else is going on this run?"

"No one. It is just going to be Rachel and I." Kennedy said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess you can go. But be back by eleven."

"Alright." They turned towards the door and left.

"You know that they are probably meeting some boys on this run right?" My mother said passing Beth to my father.

"I wouldn't doubt it but at least they are getting along."

"True." My mother smiled and I returned the gesture. It was nice to see that what we had talked about last night stuck.

* * *

><p>"So lying to her is the best way to go?" I asked as Kennedy and I ran down the street towards Michael's house.<p>

"It is if you actually want to do what you want to." Kennedy said picking up the pace.

"She probably knows that we were lying." I said catching up to her.

"Yeah well she let us go didn't she?" Kennedy said as we turned around the corner.

"That is true. So why are we going to his house anyway?" I was confused by the sudden urgency that this plan had come about.

"Last night your little friends from New Directions got a list of addresses of Vocal Adrenaline members and egged and teepeed their houses minus ours of course."

"Wait that doesn't seem like them..."

"Rachel these are the same people who slashed our tires last year."

"Yeah well that was after what you all did to us."

"The entire team is not responsible for that. That was all Jesse and his miscreants."

"Like Carmen and Gisele?"

"Well..."

"Look I am not sticking up for them or anything but how can you be sure that it was them?"

"Michael has a security camera. We are sure that it was them but I can ask him to show you the tape if that will ease your mind."

"It would. Wait how do you know about this? You have no phone or internet."

"I have my ways dear." She smiled and then stopped in front of Michael's house.

I could see that some of the destruction had been cleaned but there was still a lot left in his yard. I shook my head as we walked up his driveway and we saw everything that they had done. I could tell that it was New Directions by the Slushies that were thrown everywhere. They were the only people who would have done something like that, it was a trademark of our school.

Kennedy knocked on the door and we were led inside by Michael. He took us into a small den and he shut the door behind us. Inside the room were all of the other VA members. Dean had a busted lip from the fight yesterday but other than that he seemed fine. I took a seat next to him and Kennedy stayed up at the front of the room and looked at a few pictures and then turned to the group.

"This means war." She held the pictures of people's houses in her hand.

There was a cheer from the people around me and Dean draped his arm around my shoulder. Michael pulled out a rolling white board and handed Kennedy a marker.

"Does anyone have a suggestion?" She asked un capping the marker.

"We should flood their auditorium!" Justin shouted from the corner of the room.

"I like the enthusiasm but that is too destructive, Shelby would be called." It was weird to hear her call our mom Shelby. "Any one else?"

"I say we cricket their choir room. It isn't destructive, but it is highly annoying." Greta said with a half smile. I saw the bruising on her arms and felt bad for getting her into that fight yesterday.

"That is a possibility." Kennedy turned and wrote it on the board. "What else?"

"We can release a greased pig in their school. There are a lack of cameras in a certain area and it would be easy to do." Carmen smiled.

"That would be against their entire school. I want something that will just make the Glee kids pay. They are our only targets right now and we need something for tonight. They had their fun with our houses and now it is our turn."

"How about instead of flooding their auditorium we just chain the doors so they can't get in?" Dean said pulling away from me.

"Keep talking." Kennedy said with a smile.

"Well Carmen knows someone who works security at the school. What we do is we have her talk to him about turning the cameras tonight and we lock the place up tight."

"That would work but New Directions doesn't always practice in the auditorium." I added.

"Well then what do you think we should do?" Dean asked looking at me.

"I mean we can do the auditorium thing but we have to make sure that is where they have to practice that day but there has to be something that gets them out of the choir room."

"We could stink bomb the place." Timmy added.

"That would only work for a little while. Once the smell was gone they would just go back to the room."

"We could teepee their choir room."

"You did that last year." I said frustrated.

"That's right."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Can you get your contact to do what we need tonight?" Kennedy asked Carmen and she smiled.

"I think I can."

"Good. Now we need crickets and fish. Justin what can you do for us?"

"I can get all the crickets you can dream of."

"Great. Timmy can you get the fish?"

"I can swing that."

"Okay now lets meet in the parking lot at nine. I want to get in and get this all done before nine thirty tonight. Does that work?"

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and then Kennedy looked at me and smiled.

"Well we need to be going." She turned towards the door and I got up and followed her outside.

"So they are going to take care of all of that?"

"I am going to help."

"Kennedy how are you planning on doing that? Shelby is going to have us under surveillance."

"You really don't have any faith in me do you?"

"Given your track record, no."

"Look you are going to stay home and keep her from finding out that I am gone. It is that simple."

"And what is in it for me?"

"Revenge?"

"Keep talking."

"I am trying to find a way to get you to prom."

"Deal." We shook hands and then ran down Michael's driveway towards the house.

When we got there we went upstairs and changed and then made our way back down to the living room.

We all sat and talked for a while and then around twelve thirty Kennedy's grandparents left. When they were gone Shelby took Beth for a walk while Kennedy went into Shelby's bedroom and got onto Shelby's laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her on the floor of our mother's room.

"I am checking on the progress." She said as she broke onto the computer getting the password right the first time.

"How do you..."

"Know her password? Because I am a genius and she uses a combination of her birthday and my name. She has never changed it."

"I guess that makes sense." I got up and then looked around the room.

It was weird being in my mother's room. I never thought that I would ever be in here. I walked over to her closet and looked inside. She had a nice mixture of silk shirts and black pants for work along with some black dresses and other things that she wore. I could tell that she took care of making sure that Kennedy was a fashionable child. I then closed her closet door and walked over to her dresser and looked at the pictures that she had.

The one closest to her bed was a picture of her and Kennedy when she was about seven. They had their foreheads together and the picture was taken by someone else in the room so it was a side shot. They were both smiling as their hair intwined and framed their faces. I smiled as I looked at this picture. It seemed like at one point they had a very good relationship, or at least they had some good moments.

I walked to the next picture and looked at it. The picture was of Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline at nationals last year with their first place trophy. Jesse and Shelby were hugging and Michael had his arm wrapped around Kennedy but if you weren't looking for them you would have never of noticed. The picture was taken by someone in the audience and I guessed that it was given to Shelby as a gift to commemorate her last nationals, or what was suppose to be her last nationals.

The last picture on her dresser was a picture of her Kennedy and Beth that was a professional photo. Kennedy looked less than thrilled in the picture but it seemed like they had the perfect family, if you didn't know Kennedy well enough to see the lack of gleam in her eyes. I was about to go and sit back down on the floor when I saw a cup on her dresser. I picked it up to take a closer look at it.

It was a glass like the one she had given me the previous year when we had parted ways. There was a star on the cup, it was the matching cup to the one that she had given me. I smiled and then placed it back on her dresser where I had taken it from. I didn't have a picture like Kennedy and Beth did, but I had something and that meant a lot to me. I went back to the floor where Kennedy was seated and looked over her shoulder.

"So how is everything going?"

"Fine. Carmen got in touch with her contact and it seems like they don't need me tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Michael said that he has everything under control."

"So you aren't going?"

"No I am still going but this just means that I don't have to stay the whole time." She logged off the computer and then placed it back where she had gotten it from and we left Shelby's room and went down to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Wait so if they don't need you then why are you going?"

"Because I have to make sure that everything is done right and they don't think that I bailed on this prank."

"What about me?"

"Come on Rachel if we both disappeared our mother would notice and they understand that. Plus they don't want her to get suspicious. We got in some trouble last year for the toilet paper thing but not as much as we could have."

"Wait you actually got in trouble for that?"

"Yeah. Not too much though. We just had a stern talking to."

"Did she know about the egg thing?"

"What Jesse and the others did to you? No."

"What would happen if she found out?"

"I don't even want to think about that. I mean at that point she didn't want us to know about each other but still I doubt that she would have let him get away with something like that. I mean she would have kept him as the soloist because he was the best we had, you know what I have no idea."

"So are you bummed that you have to go to prom with Jesse?"

"No. I mean I have to go with him but she never said that I had to spend the entire night with him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I am going to the prom with Jesse but Michael and I are leaving together."

"Wait are you going to sleep with him?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a..."

"Virgin? No."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"So you and Michael?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Jesse." I felt my jaw drop as I stared at her.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

"You could say that."

"Why?"

"Well I almost slept with Jesse that is why."

"Wait you almost lost your virginity to Jesse?"

"Yeah. I mean we were about to do it when I chickened out. He told me that it was fine, but I guess that was because he already knew what it was going to be like. So how was it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I mean he was almost my first."

"I would like to tell you that I hated it and it was just as bad as his personality is but that would be lying. It was amazing. He was careful and gentle and it was probably what kept me attracted to him even after everything he did. I mean I thought that he was the one and I don't really have a comparison which was part of the reason that Michael and I were going to hook up."

"So he was your best?"

"And my first."

"Was that the only time you two hooked up?"

"No. After the first time we had to have done it at least a dozen other times before he left and then came back. I guess that it was after you that nothing was the same."

"So if he asked you to do it again would you?"

"You know I have never thought about it. I mean there is something about losing my virginity to him that gives him this power over me. I mean the simple answer would be probably."

"You are a slut!" I joked.

"Hey. You lose your virginity to someone like Jesse and then tell me that you would not do him again."

"I will let you know when that happens."

"Good. Then you can feel free to judge me."

"I will. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." We looked at each other for a while and then we walked over to the piano and sung a song.

When Shelby came back we were still playing around. She walked into the room with Beth on her hips and leaned against the door frame and waited for us to finish before she said anything.

"What happened to Michael's house? And Greta's? And Justin's?"

"I don't know why?" Kennedy said sheepishly.

"They were toilet papered and egged."

"That is strange." Kennedy said looking at me and then down at the piano.

"Do you think that it could have been the kids from New Directions?" Shelby asked looking at me?

"It's possible." I said and then looked at the keys of the piano.

"I think that I am going to call Will up tonight and see what he thinks. I cannot have this war going on between out schools again. I mean last year our tires got slashed, I won't let it get that far again." She turned to walked out of the room and then turned to face us again. "By the way dinner will be ready in thirty minutes so don't go far." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

When I was sure she was gone I turned to Kennedy who had gotten up from the piano bench and was now looking out the window.

"What is going on?" I whispered getting up and walked towards her.

"Nothing. Can you keep me posted on what she says when she calls Will?" She whispered back to me.

"Sure I will send you a smoke signal as soon as they talk." I joked back.

"You don't have to. Take this." She handed me a disposable cell phone.

"What is this?"

"Just take it. My number is the only one programed, just text me and let me know what is going on."

"Alright." I took the phone from her and placed it in my pocket and then we both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and played with Beth as Shelby cooked dinner.

She placed everything on the table when she was finished and then took out three plates and set the table and then brought over Beth's food and started feeding her while Kennedy and I ate what she had made.

"Are you alright? You both seem quieter than usual." Shelby asked taking a bite of her dinner.

"We're fine." Kennedy said moving her food around with her fork, not really eating. "May I be excused?" She asked looking at Shelby.

"Yeah. Are you sure you are okay?"

"My head hurts. I am going to go lie down." She said as she got up from the table and cleaned her plate and then went up to her room. It was eight thirty and I knew that she was on her way out of the house and over to McKinley.

* * *

><p>It was easier to sneak out than I had anticipated. I shut my door and then walked over to the window and pulled it up. I straddled the window as I reached out towards the tree branch that was outside of my window. I swiftly leaned towards the tree and slipped out of the window. I shimmied down the tree and onto the ground and then ran over to Michael's house where he was waiting to take me to the school.<p>

Under the cover of darkness the members of Vocal Adrenaline met and then split up to take care of New Directions. Michael, Timmy, Carmen, Greta, and I went to their choir room while Dean, Gisele, Justin, and a few other members went to take care of their auditorium.

Michael put in an overwrite code into their thermostat to make sure that the room was a temperate eighty five degrees while Carmen and I climbed into the air vents and stuck the dead fish up there. Greta worked on toilet papering the area while Timmy got all of the crickets inside the room and ready to be released as we left.

Michael and Timmy helped Carmen and I down after we had placed the fish and then all of us finished toilet papering the room. On our way out Michael and I filled a bucket with purple slushies that Greta had bought and then we hoisted the bucket to where it needed to be to pour on the first person who walked in the room. On the way out Timmy released the crickets and we were done so we ran to the gym to help that group with what needed to be done.

They had everything done when we got there so we all ran to our cars and left. Michael dropped me off around the corner and I was halfway back to the house when I got a text from Rachel.

_911 Shelby and Will are meeting somewhere to talk about what happened. They might be headed to the school!_

I felt my heart skip a beat. We were so screwed if that was true. I ran back to the house and nearly fell out of the tree because of how fast I was going. I threw off my shoes and then checked my forehead. From all the running I just did I was sweaty and hot. It was perfect. She couldn't leave if I was sick. I slid into bed and draped my arm over my forehead to keep it warm. It was a few minutes later that there was a knock on my door. My mom walked in and then she came over to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"Terrible." I said moaning a little.

"Let me see." She brushed her hand over my forehead.

"You're a little hot and sweaty. Did you feel like this before?"

"No."

"I need to call Will back. I can't leave if you don't feel good."

"I'm fine just go." I said rolling over and burring my face in my pillow.

"I have never left you when you were sick and I am not about to start now." She said as she rubbed my back. I felt the bed shift as she got up to make the phone call. I had nearly escaped her finding out about the whole war. It was a narrow escape but I knew next time I might not be so lucky.

**A/n: SO i know that it took a bit longer to get this chapter out and that was because... I have no excuse I just didn't write it until last night and i just finished it so here it is. I have however decided on how I am going to get Rachel to prom because she is going but you will have to wait to see how she gets there. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think in a review and if you have a good war idea between the clubs let me know because this may continue for a while. Again please review!**

**-Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning I went in to check on Kennedy. She felt slightly warm last night and I was not about to send her to school sick. She was up getting ready when I walked in.

"Do you feel better?" She turned around at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She walked over to me and I put my hand on her forehead. She was a little hot but she had also taken a shower this morning. "Alright then I will see you down stairs in a bit."

"Okay." She turned to finish getting ready and I walked down the hall and stopped by Rachel's room. She was putting on her shoes when I walked through the door.

"Good morning." I said walking to sit next to her on the bed.

"Morning." She said putting her feet on the ground.

"Ready to run?"

"Yeah." She said softly getting up from the bed and grabbing her clothes and putting them into a bag.

"Alright be down in ten minutes." I got up from the bed and walked out of her room and got Beth up and dressed and then I walked down into the kitchen and grabbed something for her to eat and then got the door.

I had been against getting a nanny for Beth but I knew that there was no way for me to be there all the time for her. My parents were kind enough to watch her last year when I took my team to nationals and then I spent the entire summer with her but there was no way that I could be with her all the time and support my family so I had to hire Maria, my nanny. Beth liked her a lot and she was willing to work with my ever changing schedule which was great. It was even better now that I had taken over Vocal Adrenaline again.

Maria and I walked into the kitchen and she took over feeding Beth while I ran upstairs to grab Kennedy and Rachel so we could leave. Rachel wasn't in her room so I walked to Kennedy's room and opened the door.

"Hey it's time to go." I said as I pushed open the door to Kennedy finishing up Rachel's hair.

"Two seconds." Kennedy said as she braided the last strand and then tied it off and then reached up to finish her second pigtail.

"Here let me get that." I walked over to the bed and braided Kennedy's hair quickly and then tied it off. "There now lets go." I turned and I heard the girls grab their things and follow me downstairs.

I gave Beth a kiss and then grabbed a water out of the fridge and then walked out to the car. Kennedy walked towards her Range Rover and I laughed.

"Hey my car." I called and she turned to me with a glare. "Hey you get into fights and then lie about it I get your car. Now let's go." She turned and walked back to the car and got into the back seat.

It was a rather quiet drive and I was not disappointed by that. When we got to the school Kennedy rushed off to the auditorium to work on the duet with Michael while Rachel and I headed out to the track. Rachel ran her seven laps and then she headed off to the shower while I headed to the auditorium to hear the end of the rehearsal of the duet. I snuck into the back of the auditorium and sat down in a seat and listened for a while. Kennedy was hitting the right notes and Michael and her were getting into the song. When they were finished I talked to Dustin about their progress. He was sure that this was a winning number for nationals but I wasn't as convinced.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, until lunch when Kim Burgess, the theater director, came by my class room.

"Oh Shelby..." Her nasally voice made my skin crawl.

"What can I do for you Kim?" I asked collecting the music that I had been working on.

"Well other than return my theater students to me..."

"I never stole your students Kim. They chose to join Vocal Adrenaline which meant that they would not be able to dedicate time to your program."

"Anyway..." She said rolling her eyes. "As you know I am the chair for the prom committee and I was going through the teacher volunteer forms for the last few years and your name isn't on any of the sheets that we have."

"Your point is?" I asked taking the music into my office and placing it on my desk.

"Well as a teacher and parent of a student at Carmel, the other teachers and I feel like you should volunteer."

"And if I don't?" I asked turning to her with my lips pursed together.

"Well we will leave that up to the principle.I mean he might find it interesting that Kennedy has skipped class and there was no detentions issued..." She said with a sneer.

"What do you want me to do Kim?"

"Floor duty. Last year a few of your students spiked the punch and then made a mockery of the evening that I set up and I feel with your presence they won't be tempted to do something like that again."

"Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled and then turned from my room and walked down the hall. I guess it was another night that Maria was going to have to watch Beth.

The rest of my day went down hill from there. After lunch my attempt at working the group number was in vain. They entire group was talking and laughing when I turned my back. It was a waste of a rehearsal and they were going to hear about it at practice. The other classes didn't go so well either and right after school I had a parent teacher conference with a freshman parent who didn't understand why their child had a D in my class. So I had to waste an hour of rehearsal time explaining to the parent that when a child does not come to my class they get a F for that day. I mean I just don't get some people and their parenting skills.

When that was done I walked into my office to gather my things when a visitor came in through the doors. Will Schuester took a seat in one of my chairs across from where I was sitting trying to get everything in order to leave to go to rehearsal.

"Shelby I think we need to talk."

"Does it need to be right now? I am already an hour late and I really need to work on a few things with the group."

"It needs to be now. Our teams are in the middle of a war."

"What are you talking about?" I looked up and saw him drenched in a purple substance. "What is that?" I pointed to the purple stains on his shirt.

"This would be a slushie mixture that I believe your team hung above the choir room door last night so that when I walked into the room I would be drenched."

"What?"

"That along with my room being set to a high temperature without being able to lower it, it smells like rotting fish, it was toilet papered, oh and there are crickets all over the room. My entire team had to go home and take showers and when they came back to rehearse we found the auditorium locked with no way to get in except with chain cutters which the janitorial staff is using trying to cut off over a hundred chains from the doors."

"And you are sure my team did this?"

"Positive."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well..."

"Because members of my team have video footage of your students teepeeing and egging their private homes."

"Like I said there is a bit of a war going on. So what are we going to do? I have a feeling that this thing is just getting warmed up."

"They are and that is the problem. I just don't know that there is anything we can do at this point."

"There has to be something. Maybe you can talk to Kennedy about..."

"She had nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?"

"She was home all night, and so was Rachel. I should know I was there too."

"Well she must have known that this was happening."

"Probably but what do you want me to do about it? She wasn't there and I can't punish her for knowing. That is even if my kids are responsible for this."

"They are."

"We don't know that for sure."

"I have a hunch."

"Yeah well if this is a war and my team were the last ones to make a move it would be your kids that are going to do something so talk to them not me. At this point they are even but if your kids react I can't make any promises with my group. I will talk to them about what they did but you have to control your group before we can call this thing over."

"Alright. I will try then." Will got up and walked out of the door and I went back to gathering my things. My team was back to their petty antics rather than rehearsing. I was hoping that getting rid of Jesse would take care of the problem but it seemed like it was more deep rooted than I thought.

I rushed over to the auditorium after gathering my things. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to take more time out of rehearsal but I had a few things that I needed to talk to my team about. I stormed through the door and the singing stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Center stage now!" I bellowed marching onto the stage in front of my team. They all lined up in front of me and waited for what I was going to say next. Kennedy had made her way to the back of the group along with Rachel being as they knew what was about to happen.

"What in the world were you all thinking? First off there was the fight this weekend that I am livid about. If you think that fist fighting is the way to beat another team then you need to get out of this auditorium. I will not waste the time of all the people who come here to work to beat all the other teams at nationals with your nonsense. Will Schuester, the director of New Directions, just came by my office to tell me something interesting. It seems like someone broke into their choir room and vandalized it and then proceeded to chain their auditorium so that they could not rehearse today. I know that you guys were responsible for that, not all of you, but most of you. This is not a game people. We have two weeks to nationals and am not going to sacrifice time to bail you out of jail like I have in the past. If you want to destroy property then make sure you do not get caught. I will not be the one to bail you butt out of jail and if you miss a rehearsal consider yourself off the team. I would prefer you to beat the other teams at nationals and leave these petty games to the people who think that they have time to waste but I know that you are all teenagers and you will not listen to a word I say. Now as a punishment for the fight and the other antics that you have pulled your rehearsals have been extended three hours this week." There were moans from the group as that was announced. "Add an extra hour for all the moaning." There was silence this time. "Now take a five minute break, drink a red bull, and then be back on the stage ready to work! Let's move it people!" They all scattered from the stage and I walked off stage over to where Jesse and Dustin were standing. I sent a quick text to Maria to let her know that I was going to be late and then I took a seat and waited for them to come back from their break, it was going to be a long rehearsal.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was going to die when rehearsal finally ended. When we got to the car Rachel and I collapsed on the seats. Other than walking to our beds we were not moving until the morning. I laid down on the bed and then closed my eyes hoping to slip into a comma. As soon as I shut my eyes my mother walked through the door and turned on my light causing my eyes to squint in pain.<p>

"Turn it off!" She did no such thing. Instead she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Sit up." She waited until I forced my eyes open and then wearily sat up in my bed and faced her.

"What?" I asked annoyed that she was making me wait longer to go to sleep.

"Who is responsible for what happened at McKinley?"

"I don't know." I groaned lying back down on my bed.

"Hey sit up. I need to know."

"Why?" I asked sitting back up.

"Because this war between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline needs to stop."

"You know that it won't, even if you know who did it."

"I know but I need to know."

"Night mom." I laid down and put my face in my pillow. She didn't push the subject either further she just got up and walked out of the room turning the lights off on her way out.

In the morning I got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I felt like I was going through the motions of living rather than actually doing it. I took a shower and then got dressed and walked down into the kitchen where Rachel was sitting at the table staring at a empty bowl. I sat next to her and we both looked at the bowl.

"I got a bowl out this morning but I am too tired and sore to get up and fill it." I sighed and then we just sat there until our mother came bounding down the stairs carrying Beth.

"Good morning." She called out in a chipper tone. Rachel and I looked up at her and then let out a slight moan and returned our glance to the bowl. Our mother let out a sigh and then placed Beth in her high chair.

When the doorbell rang our mother ran to go get it while Rachel and I remained in the kitchen staring at the bowl. When she walked into the kitchen with Maria she walked to the fridge and then reappeared with a bottle of water. She picked the bowl up from the table and placed it back in the cabinet. When she walked back over to the table and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Well we need to get going Maria."

"Alright. I will see you later tonight."

"Alright." She took her hands from my shoulders and then walked over to Beth and picked her up and gave her a kiss and then placed her back in her seat.

Rachel and I got up from where we were sitting and then followed her out to the car and got inside. It was a short drive to school and Rachel and I both wished that it was longer so that we could catch up on more sleep. When the car was parked we got out of the car and I made my way to the auditorium for yet another round of rehearsals.

Michael wasn't there yet but Jesse was sitting in the director's chair waiting for us to arrive. I walked past him and took a seat on stage and waited for Michael. When he saw me he got up from his seat and made his way to the stage.

"Hey." He called as he hopped onto the stage.

"Hey." I said in return hoping that he would just go away.

"So are you ready to work?"

"Just kill me know." I joked.

"Yeah well she was rather intense at rehearsal last night."

"I've seen worse but I feel like death and it is only Tuesday."

"Think of it this way, you have prom on Friday. Well we have prom on Friday..." His voice trailed off and he looked out at the audience running a hand through his hair finally returning his gaze to me after a minute.

"Yeah." I extended my hand to him and he pulled me off the floor.

"So where is Michael?" Jesse asked walking towards the edge of the stage.

"I don't know. He usually beats me here."

"I know. Well we can get started on your part and I could mark his place."

"That would be a good use of our time."

"You know your mother is going to be checking in and it would probably be best if you were being productive."

"I know I am just so tired."

"Nothing to beat the fatigue like practicing your duet!" He joked.

"Alright." I moved to my starting place and he stood where Michael usually stood and we went through the song.

There was something different about singing the song with Jesse. I mean of course his voice was a little better and he had a way of making the routine come alive, although with the amount of times that it had been performed there was no longer feeling behind it. I could feel my heart race as he touched my skin and I craved his touch when it was away from me. I was falling for him like I had before and I was scared. When we finished I pulled away from him and ran off stage. I heard him follow me but he stopped after making it half way across the stage.

I ran into the dressing room backstage and walked over to the mirror. How was I letting this happen? I was in love with Michael. He was the one who was there to pick up the pieces the last time there was a Jesse. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. I felt guilty about the whole thing but what was there to feel guilty about? Nothing happened between Jesse and I. There was no kiss, nothing, just these feelings again. It was stupid.

I heard a soft knock at the door and I turned to see Rachel walk into the dressing room. She walked over to where I was standing and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I saw what happened."

"Nothing happened." I said turning to face her.

"I know but he still has a little magic spell over you doesn't he?" I put my hands to my face and rubbed my temples.

"You can't say anything."

"I won't." I dropped my hands and she smiled. "So you like Jesse?"

"I don't know. I might, but I like Michael too."

"You have issues." Sh teased.

"Shut up." I pushed my hair back and then took a deep breath. "I should get back." I pointed to the door.

"Yeah." She gave me a hug and then I walked back to the stage.

Michael was a no show to morning rehearsal which meant that Jesse and I had to run through the routine together again but my mother had let Rachel off this morning so there were no more awkward moments for us.

After morning rehearsal I hurried off to class. It was turning out to be a productive day. I was worried when Michael never showed up to class but I figured that he was going to be taking a sick day from school so I was surprised to see him walking towards me at lunch.

"Hey." He called as he ran up to greet me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"What was with you skipping this morning?" I asked pulling away.

"I had to check a few things but I am here now. So lunch?" He asked gesturing towards his car.

"Who else is coming?" I asked knowing that we only went off for lunch on strict Vocal Adrenaline business.

"The rest of the team. New Directions hasn't retaliated and we want to be prepared for when they do."

"Alright. Can Rachel come with us in your car?"

"Of course." He kissed me again and I pulled away to go and get Rachel.

* * *

><p>I saw Kennedy with Michael when lunch began so I hung back and talked with Greta for a minute until Kennedy came over and grabbed me.<p>

"Hey we are going to lunch." She grabbed my arm and pulled my towards Michael's car.

"Wait what?" I asked dragging my feet in hesitation.

"We are going to lunch. All of Vocal Adrenaline is."

"Alright." I stopped dragging my feet and walked with her to Michael's car.

She hopped into the front seat while I got into the back with Greta and Justin. I was just glad to get away from school for a change. Lunch was filled with some light conversation and looking at pictures from the prank that they pulled the other night and some planning so we were prepared if they tried anything else. After lunch we all got back into the cars and drove back to school.

Michael had parked in his spot and all the VA kids were walking back towards the school when we were ambushed by New Direction's kids. I watched as Quinn dumped a red slushie on Kennedy and then as Finn approached me with a slushie in his hand. He paused for a moment and then turned to Quinn who nodded in approval before Kennedy had her down on the ground. Finn turned back to me and then dumped the slushie on me and then turned to help get Kennedy off of Quinn.

I felt the cold drink slide down my face and drip onto my shirt. We were not the only ones who had gotten slushied. Every member that had gone off to lunch with us had met the same fate. They left as quickly as they came with Michael and a few other guys trying to chase them down. Kennedy had gotten a few good swipes at Quinn in but that was nothing compared to the red stain on her shirt. I took a deep breath and then we all ran into the bathroom to get the cold substance off of us.

We were all still in the bathroom when the bell rang for us to go to class. We all changed into our rehearsal clothes and then stuck our heads under the faucets in the bathroom to try to get it out of our hair. I helped Kennedy with her hair and in return she helped me with mine.

"What was that?" Carmen asked brushing her now clean hair.

"That was a slushie."

"That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life." Giselle added pulling her head out from under the faucet.

"Yeah well they struck back." I said as Kennedy braided my hair so it was not all over the place.

"I am going to kill them if it stains my brand new Coach handbag. It probably cost more than their cars." Greta said stroking her slushie covered bag.

We knew that we were all late for class but none of that seemed to matter until Shelby barged into the bathroom looking for her class.

"What in the world is going on?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Those stupid New Direction kids threw gas station drinks on us after lunch and ruined our clothes. We were just trying to wash all of the artificial coloring and sugar out of our hair and trying to salvage what is left of our outfits." Andrea said taking her stained clothes and washing them out in the sink.

"When did this happen?" Shelby demanded.

"Right before lunch ended." Kennedy said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Was it just you guys?"

"No. We were with the boy but they tried to chase them down after what happened. I am guessing that they are cleaning off." Hazel said packing her clothes in her bag.

"I will take care of this. You all finish up here and then get to class." She turned and left the bathroom letting the door slam shut behind her.

Kennedy helped me off the floor and we walked to Dustin's room together. He wasn't really the director of Vocal Adrenaline anymore but he was still a big help with preparing for nationals. Plus he let Kennedy and I work on whatever we wanted to in class, which meant we could sing duets all the time.

Shelby wasn't at rehearsal which meant that we got out early but it also meant that we had to find a ride home. Jesse offered to take us home but Kennedy turned him down and asked Greta being as Michael had already left.

When we got home Shelby was waiting for us inside. We walked into the kitchen and sat down. She gave us each a bowl of vegetable stir fry and then sat down at the table holding Beth in her lap.

"So the war wages on?" I looked over at Kennedy and then back to Shelby not sure on how to answer that question. "Well Mr. Schuester told me that Quinn returned to school with a black eye and Finn said you gave it to her Kennedy." Shelby said disappointed.

"What if I did? I mean she threw a drink at me. She deserved it."

"Look I don't care what the team does to get back at them, but I don't want either of you involved. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison and then turned back to our dinner.

Kennedy and I went into her room after dinner. I knew that Kennedy wanted to go out and help with the next prank but we followed the rules and stayed away from what was going on.

It was a little after then when Shelby came into the room. Kennedy was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling and I was sprawled out on the bed. Shelby came over to the bed and moved my leg and then sat down.

"So Rachel I have something that I need to talk to you about." I sat up and looked at her hugging Kennedy's pillow to my chest.

"What?" I asked curious about her tone.

"Well I have to volunteer at prom which means that you get to go..." I couldn't help but smile at her announcement.

"Seriously?" I added cutting her off.

"Yes seriously. But there are rules. You go with me and you come home with me. No after parties, you are still being punished."

"I am totally fine with that. Thank you." Before I knew what I was doing I gave her a hug and then pulled away. She smiled and then got up from where she was sitting and walked to the door.

"Good night girls." She called pausing at the door.

"Good night mom." We called as she walked out the door.

**A/n: Okay so this took forever to write but I have a good excuse, if there is such a thing as that. I got a job which means less sleep which means less staying up late to type which means I have to make a new time to write. Needless to say here is the next chapter and Rachel is going to prom! Please review because you are all awesome and I will update sooner!**

**-Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week sucked. Shelby came to every rehearsal and they were the full time that she had promised us they would be. The only good news was that she cancelled Friday's rehearsal so we could get ready for Prom, although that meant our other rehearsals were more intense.

When Friday came around Shelby called Kennedy and I in sick to school and let us stay home. I woke up at seven and went down stairs. Shelby was in the living room playing on the floor with Beth while Kennedy was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine.

"So you aren't going to school either?" I asked Shelby as I took a seat next to Kennedy.

"I wasn't going to let you two stay home alone. So are you excited about prom?"

"I don't know. I have never been so I don't know if there is something to be excited about."

"Trust me it is nothing special." Kennedy said flipping through the pages.

"Don't listen to her. She is just mad."

"At what?"

"That I told her she had to be home by three."

"Last year I didn't have to be home until six."

"And you came home at ten in the morning."

"I fell asleep."

"And that is why you are to be home by three."

"Alright." She closed her magazine and walked into the kitchen.

"Forget her. You are going to have fun. So I have a friend coming over around one to start doing your hair and make-up so be ready okay."

"Alright but why so early?"

"Because it won't seem like it is so early when you and Kennedy are finally done."

"So what should I do until then?"

"Sing, read, hang out. Whatever you want that keeps you inside the house."

"I think I am going to go see what Kennedy is doing."

"Alright." She turned from me and started to tickle Beth.

I got up from the coach and walked into the kitchen to find it empty. I walked up the stairs and into Kennedy's room where I saw her sitting in her open window with her legs hanging over the edge.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Just seeing what it feels like to live." She leaned back and then brought her legs back inside her room and then got up and closed the window.

"Do you normally do that by leaning out an open two story window?"

"No. I was going to sneak out but you caught me."

"So thats it? You don't get your way and you act out?"

"No."

"That is what it seems like."

"Hey I don't need a lecture."

"Look I don't want to give you one. Just chill out for right now. I actually want to make it to prom."

"I don't see why..."

"What is with you? I mean a few days ago you were all excited that you were going to prom and now you could care less."

"I just don't know if I want to go to prom anymore."

"Why?"

"Well there is the thing with Jesse and Michael and the expectations that come with prom."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had sex with Jesse after prom last year and Michael wants to have sex with me tonight."

"You don't have to have sex with him if you don't want to..."

"That is it I don't know what I want. I thought I wanted Michael and now there is Jesse. I hate them both."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Jesse knew that I would have done anything for him last year and then he had to break my heart and now he wants me back and I think I want him too but then there is Michael. He was there when Jesse left me but he has the same expectations as Jesse and I hate that. I feel like my relationship with Michael is just a repeat of what I went through with Jesse."

"Then talk to him about it."

"I can't do that. He knows how I feel about Jesse and it has made things a little awkward the last few days. I just want a normal relationship."

"I don't think you are going to get that with either of them."

"You're telling me. So enough about me, what is going on with you and Dean?"

"Well we are dating and he is going to be my date at prom. He knows about the rules and the whole punishment thing."

"That is good. Any after prom plans?"

"No. Unlike you Dean and I aren't ready to have sex."

"Maybe you aren't but I bet Dean is."

"Whatever. Like you are an expert on boys miss I don't know who I like." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. "So lets talk about something else."

"I have a question." Kennedy said taking a seat on her bed.

"What?" I sat next to her and waited.

"What is your life like. I mean growing up with two dads and everything."

"Well when I was little I thought that it was normal. I mean we got strange looks but I thought that other people were just jealous of what we had. When I started school I found out that what I had was not normal but it didn't really bother me. You know how they say daddy's little girl gets everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well I had two daddies so I got everything I wanted with no exceptions. I also got away with murder. I could do anything and the most I got out of them was a 'We're disappointed in you Rachel' but that was it."

"Lucky."

"Yeah I really was. And then last year when Shelby used Jesse to find me I thought my life was going to end. Jesse was so nice and I fell hard for him and then he led me to my mother. I mean growing up with two dads was fantastic but I always wondered what my mother looked like. I wondered if she was as talented as I was or if we had the same face. I wondered if I ever saw her or heard her voice if I would just know. And when I finally met her she seemed scared and timid, like she didn't want me. It hurt and my dads were there to pick up the pieces. They knew that this would happen but they also knew that I needed to make my own mistakes so they watched me get hurt and rejected and they were there when I needed them."

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"Don't be. I had the best childhood thanks to our mom. I mean it wasn't your childhood but for me it was perfect and until she showed up I never gave it a second thought."

"Why did you come over that morning?"

"That is a good question. I think it is because I didn't want to be rejected. After she adopted Beth I figured that she just moved away and moved on and then I found out that she was still around so I came here to confront her. I wanted to know why she felt it was necessary to torture me more by living in the same area. I mean I had gone through enough with her. I was angry, I wanted my mother and I think I was going to force her into being that for me whether she wanted to or not and then I met you."

"Funny how things turn out."

"Tell me about it. So now that you know more about me tell me about your childhood under dictator Corcoran."

"There is not much to tell. I mean I was the child of a single parent..."

"Not just a single parent. You were the child of Shelby Corcoran."

"I don't know if there is much to tell. I mean she raised me to be who I am today..."

"Yes a cold unfeeling person who can perform routines perfectly because you have no emotions and that is what our mother does to people."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well I am going to need more of a direction than that."

"Okay start with that picture that she has in her bedroom of the two of you. When was that taken?"

"Good choice. That one was taken the morning of my seventh birthday. It was actually the last big family birthday I ever had."

"Oh this sounds interesting."

"We had gotten into a fight about what I was going to wear to the party. My mother and my aunt had picked out a pink dress that they wanted me to wear while my uncle and I had picked out a yellow dinosaur shirt and some black shorts that I wanted to wear. I mean we were fighting but it was nothing like how we fight now. It was more like she was saying to wear the pink dress and I told her I wanted to wear the shirt. We went back and forth until our foreheads were together and I guess my grandmother took a picture of it."

"So who won the argument?"

"She did of course. But as revenge I stained the pink dress beyond repair playing baseball with my uncle."

"Ah that is the Kennedy I know."

"Yeah I never saw that dinosaur shirt again." We both laughed and then Kennedy got up and grabbed a pack of cards and dealt them out.

"So what else are you going to tell me?"

"Well my mother first found out I could sing at the age of two. She used to sing every night trying to get me to go to sleep until one night where I decided to join in with her. She was singing, oh jeeze what song was it..." She paused to think for a minute. "Oh yeah she was singing What I did for Love."

"I love that song."

"Yeah well I did too."

"So what happened?"

"She was singing over my crib when I joined in with her."

"At two you mastered that song?"

"No. But I was able to match her pitch when she sang the word love. I knew that word really well."

"Ah you are so sappy!"

"Hey I will stop talking."

"Sorry go on."

"Thank you. At first she thought it was a fluke so she tried to sing a simple song that I knew the words to. She started to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and I joined in again. I actually had that song mastered. She was so excited. The next morning she enrolled me in theater classes, dance classes, and she started to give me vocal lessons. I was a stupid two year old."

"No you were talented."

"Yes and that talent led to this. A life where I must alway strive for perfection. Where nothing I do is ever good enough. This is the life my talent created."

"Oh get over yourself. I wish someone was there to push me as hard as she pushed you."

"You say that."

"Come on it couldn't have always have been that bad."

"It wasn't. It was pretty good up until a few years ago. It was actually good until I got independent enough that I didn't really need her."

"When was that?"

"High school. I joined Vocal Adrenaline and met Jesse. It was all over then. I didn't need her to take me to school anymore and I didn't need her classes anymore. I mean she was still my coach but there was not a lot that she could really do for me."

"And that was when she started looking for me."

"I guess. And then she got Beth."

"So what happened that she can't have kids anymore?" Kennedy got quite and then put down her cards.

"When I was ten I remembered my mother coming home from work one day. I was sitting in the living room working on my English paper when she came in and sat next to me. I didn't know it at the time but she had just come from the doctor. She told me that my grandparents would be staying with us for a while being as she had to go into the doctor's to have a surgery. she told me that it was no big deal. It wasn't until a few years later that I found out she was diagnosed with cervical cancer and she had to have a hysterectomy in order to remove the cancer. She didn't want to scare me so she kept the details vague. She wasn't the same for a while. She was kind and sweet and a few months later she was back on her feet and back to coaching me non stop but it was a lot harder than before her surgery. She told me that she had time to make up for. Our mother was always a distant person but after that she was never really the same."

"I bet." We went back to playing cards and talking, sticking to light topics for the rest of the time.

At one Shelby came into the room with a baby monitor in her hand and a female about her age behind her.

"Hey Renee is here."

"Renee!" Kennedy jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to the lady and gave her a hug.

"How are you?"

" this is Rachel." She pointed to me and I waved.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"You too."

"So what do these dresses look like?" Kennedy grabbed her hand and then took her over to the closet and pulled out her dress. "You are going to look stunning in that. What does your dress look like Rachel?"

"Ugh let me go get it." Shelby walked away and came back a few seconds carrying my dress. She showed it to Renee and she smiled.

"This dress is beautiful. Alright so I am going to start with Rachel. So Rachel if you come with me I will start working on your hair." I got up from the bed and followed Renee into the bathroom and sat on the chair that they had brought in. She started to comb my hair and then she played with it a little bit before she let it fall and put her hands on my shoulders.

"So what I would like to do it pull your hair away from your face. Does that sound like something that you would like?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She combed out my hair again and then got to work on doing it.

After what seemed like forever she stepped away and smiled.

"You are all done." I looked at myself in the mirror and was floored. Renee really did do amazing work. I thanked her and then I walked into bedroom and Kennedy got up from a card game with Shelby and walked into the bathroom with Renee. I took over for Kennedy and we played cards until Kennedy came back. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun that was pinned in curls. Shelby helped us changed into our dresses and then Renee did our make up. When she was done Shelby had her hair done and make up done and then the three of us had our picture taken. At six thirty Jesse showed up and after taking a few pictures Kennedy and Jesse left. Maria came at seven and then Shelby and I left to go to the dance. It was the start of an eventful evening.

* * *

><p>After taking about a hundred pictures with Jesse, Renee touched up my make up and then we left to go to dinner. I felt like I was on a repeat date from last year except last year I wanted to be there with Jesse.<p>

"So are you excited about tonight?" Jesse asked as we waited for our food to be brought out to the table.

"I guess. I just want to get there."

"Michael is waiting for you?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you break my heart?" He look around and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to..."

"Then why did you?" I asked staring at him.

"Your mother told me about Rachel. She said that she would not write my recommendation letter if I didn't help her..."

"And look where that letter got you."

"Look Kennedy leaving you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do and probably one of my biggest mistakes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I told you."

"No you told me that my mother was responsible for everything."

"She wanted me to do that for her. Look I wanted to tell you but she wouldn't let me."

"If you cared you would have told me."

"I wanted to..."

"Wanting to and actually doing it are two different things."

"Look I don't want to make this night any worse than it already is."

"I'm not mad."

"What?"

"I hate you for what you do but I'm not mad."

"For what I do?"

"Don't play with me Jesse. You know what I am talking about."

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm waiting." He smiled.

"I hate that you were my first and I hate that I am not over you and you know it."

"I knew that you still liked me."

"It doesn't change anything. I am dating Michael."

"For now."

"Confident are we?"

"A little."

The waiter brought out our food and placed it in front of us. We ate in silence and then Jesse paid the bill and then we left to go to the dance.

The theme was a night in Hollywood. We parked the car and then walked up to the red carpet that they had set up. There were places for pictures and other things on the way in and once we got inside Jesse pulled me out on to the dance floor.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You are my date so I figured that we should at least dance to one song before Michael takes you away."

"One song."

"That is all I ask." He pulled me closer to him as a slow song started and I felt safe in his arms. The song was halfway over when Michael approached us.

"Hey I think I will take it from here." He slightly pushed Jesse away from me.

"Michael chill out it is one dance." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah one dance with your ex-boyfriend Kennedy. I know how this goes. I am just suppose to believe that you don't have feelings for each other and let you two have your little dance and then later it will just be one more dance and then soon enough you leave with him and I have no idea where you went."

"Michael I was just thanking him for even taking me to prom. That is it."

"I'm sure." Michael said eyeing Jesse.

"Thank you again Jesse." I grabbed Michael's hand and then led him away from Jesse who just watched as we walked away.

"What was that?" I asked turning to Michael.

"I am not going to stand by and watch another guy hit on you."

"Michael just stop it."

"Why?I mean I think as your boyfriend I have a right to defend my territory."

"Yeah if I was a goat or a piece of property."

"Look I was just sticking up for what is mine."

"These are not the dark ages. I am not yours Michael..."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Gladly." We stopped talking and he dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me close to him.

We danced for a few songs and then I pulled away from him.

"I'm going to get something to drink."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

"The drinks are right there I think I can handle it." I turned from him and walked over to the table. I grabbed a water bottle and opened it and then turned to look out at the dance floor.

"So how are things going?" I turned to see Rachel standing next to me.

"Horribly. Michael is jealous of Jesse and is treating me like a piece of property. I told Jesse how I feel. Oh and I have this feeling that this night is just warming up."

"Well at least you have a date."

"What no Dean?"

"Oh no Dean is here but our mother will not let me within ten feet of him."

"So you need a distraction?"

"No I need someone to talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"Over there." She pointed to our mother who was across the room talking to someone.

"Hold this I will be right back." I handed her my water and then picked up the bottom of my dress and walked over to our mother.

"Hey Kennedy what are you doing?"

"Hey. Let Rachel dance with Dean. She is here so you might as well let her enjoy herself." She looked at me and then smiled.

"Fine but tell her that I will be watching her."

"She wouldn't have it any other way." I turned and then walked back to Rachel who was waiting for me to return. She handed me my water and I took a sip.

"So what did she say?"

"Go ahead but she will be watching you."

"So much fun!" She joked.

"Hey I did what I could."

"And that is all that I ask." She gave me a hug and then walked over to where Dean was standing.

I finished my water and then walked back to Michael who was dancing with Hazel. When Hazel saw me walk up she smiled and moved to the side so I could dance with Michael again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him again. We danced a little longer until the award for prom king and queen were announced.

It was a stupid tradition. Girls fought for weeks trying to get enough votes to win a stupid plastic crown dragging their boy friends along for the ride. The principal got up on stage and made his way to the microphone tapping on it to make sure that it was working.

"Alright students its that time of the night. I would like to start off by saying that this years prom court was made up of a wonderful group of students..."

"Get on with it!" A girl screamed from the front.

"All right. This year's prom king is..." The principal opened the envelope and read it. "Timmy Henderson." There was a small round of applause as he walked up to the stage to accept his award. They put a crown on his head and then the principal opened the next envelope.

"And this years prom queen is..." There was a brief moment of silence as the principal looked at the winner shocked. "Kennedy Corcoran." I looked around shocked. I saw Greta laughing as Michael pushed me towards the stage.

"I wasn't even on the ballot." I protested as a round of applause took over the room.

"You were as a write." Michael said pushing me a little farther.

"I am going to kill you guys."

"Go get your crown!" I walked up to the stage pissed at what my friends had done. Some how they had convinced enough people at the school to write my name down on the ballot to get me elected prom queen, it was a joke, a terrible, terrible joke.

I walked up on stage and was crowned and then I stood next to Timmy and we had our picture taken together. He was laughing as I forced a smile for my picture.

"Tell me whose idea this was." I said though a fake smile as we were escorted into the center of the dance floor.

"I think that this one was Greta's idea."

"I am going to kill her."

"Yeah well I think that seeing you as prom queen was worth it." Timmy grabbed my hands and I turned towards him.

As the music started he pulled me tighter and I could see the flashes of the cameras as members of VA enjoyed my torture. When the song ended everyone clapped and then I made my way to Michael who was conveniently standing by Greta.

"I hate you so much!" I said as Greta tried to muffle her laughter.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the temptation."

"Yeah well congratulations I was prom queen."

"I know. I have pictures to prove it. Oh and your mother asked for copies!" She started laughing again.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!" She joked.

Michael wrapped his arm around me and then pulled me back out onto the dance floor where we danced to a few more songs before he pulled me off to the side again.

"Hey you want to get out of here? I mean there are only going to be a few more songs before the dance is over and I got a really nice room for us."

"Um...yeah." I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the dance.

**A/n: So this is prom part one. Prom part two will be coming out soon but I wanted to be sure that I got this chapter out sooner than the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think because I only got a few reviews last chapter so I don't know what you think and it made me sad. So please review and let me know what to include in the second part of prom!**

**-Katie**


	17. Chapter 17

I saw Kennedy leave with Michael. Dean and I were finishing up a slow dance and as we turned I looked and saw Jesse watching as they left. Jesse was a strong guy but he seemed to hurt as he watched Kennedy leave with someone else, not just someone else, his old friend.

"Hey Dean I will be right back." I whispered in his ear as I pulled away and walked over to where Jesse was standing. I just stood next to him not sure what to say.

"Hey Rachel." He said turning to me.

"Hey."

"Look Rach..."

"Jesse I don't want an apology. It really won't change anything that you did to me. What I want to know is did you love me at all?"

"Rachel..."

"Answer my question." I said turning to face him.

"No." He looked away from me.

"That was what I thought. So why did you do it?"

"I wanted a letter of recommendation from Shelby..."

"And why did you continue when Shelby told me that she couldn't be my mother?"

"Because I had already ruined things with your sister and I thought that if I couldn't have her maybe I would feel the same way about you."

"And you didn't."

"No. You are a great girl Rachel but I love Kennedy."

"The eggs?"

"Were a way to get back in my teams good graces, nothing more."

"Why didn't you talk to Kennedy when you came back?"

"I didn't know how to. I mean I had seen the hurt in your eyes when I left you and I couldn't even imagine her like that because I left. I didn't mean to hurt her, it just had to happen."

"Look I am not willing to forgive you for anything you have done to me because you don't deserve it but I am going to tell you something Kennedy has forgiven you and she really likes you but she also likes Michael."

"I know so why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you think because you can help her decide on what she wants. Kennedy is a stubborn person and this is the first time I have seen her willing to forgive someone for something they did but she just left with Michael so they can have sex and if you don't stop her you will never get her back."

"How am I suppose to stop her?"

"Usually I would not be willing to help you for anything but I will make an exception this once. Our mother is standing over there guarding the punch bowl. Mention the words Michael and sex and she will find out where they went and stop the entire thing."

"And then I would be the person who ratted on them. Thanks but no thank you..."

"Look do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then grow a pair and rat her out."

"Why do I feel that this is more than just helping me get Kennedy back?"

"Let's just say I never got my revenge for what she did to me at school."

"Then why am I telling your mother?"

"Let's recall who egged who."

"Alright." I smiled and then turned to walk away and then looked at Jesse again.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is that?" He said with a fake smile.

"Why she asks you how you are so sure, you have to tell her about what happened after prom last year."

"How did you..."

"We're sisters, we talk."

"You know that your mother is going to kill Kennedy."

"No for that she will kill you."

"So does that mean we are even?"

"Not even close, but it's a good start." I turned from him and walked back to Dean who had watched what had just happened.

"So what was that all about?" He asked turning me as we danced again.

"Just watch." He turned me and then stopped as he watched Jesse slowly make his way towards Shelby.

She turned from Dustin who she was talking to as Jesse got closer. She smiled and then they exchanged pleasantries. I watched Shelby's face as Jesse started to talk to her. Her smiled faded into a flat line and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She said something to him and then I waited as the bomb was dropped on her. Her eyes grew cold and I was sure that she was going to strangle Jesse. He took a few steps away but she didn't move for a minute and then she turned towards the door and ran out, forgetting that she had even left me behind. Maybe tonight was going to be more enjoyable than I originally thought. I grabbed Dean's hand and we dashed outside to the car. I didn't have that long and I was going to make this night fun.

* * *

><p>Furious was not even close to describing how mad I was. Here was Jesse telling me that first my daughter was about to have sex with her boyfriend and then he told me that she had already had sex with him. I could have killed him right there. I probably would have if there wasn't witnesses all around us. I watched as he backed away and then I turned and ran out of the room. I had no idea where Kennedy was but that was not going to stop me from finding her.<p>

I went up to the receptionist desk in the lobby of the hotel. There was a young girl sitting behind the desk talking on the phone. She looked like she was about twenty. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she had bright pink nail polish on her nails. She saw me walk up and wait as she talked on the phone with one of her friends. I grew impatient as her conversation carried on and finally I reached over the desk and hit the receiver ending her call.

"Hey!"

"Yeah it's about time you noticed me. I am looking for Michael Anderson's room number."

"I can't give you that information. And even if I could I wouldn't." I looked into her eyes and I could feel her start to back down.

"Look my daughter is with him and they are about to have sex so here is what is going to happen. You are going to type his name into the computer and tell me if he has a room here." I hardened my glare and she got onto the computer and typed in his name.

"He checked in ten minutes ago. They are in room 307."

"Can I get a copy of the key?" She typed something into the computer and then handed me a key. I smiled and then ran over to the stairs.

As I ran up the three flights of stairs I could have killed the person who thought having prom at a hotel was a brilliant idea. Any parent should know that having prom at a hotel means easy access to rooms. I just couldn't believe that Kennedy would do something like this. If anything I thought that I was going to have to yell at her for drinking again, not having sex. I mean I am not the person who went without sex during high school but I never thought that my daughter was doing it.

I pushed the door open to the third floor and then marched down the hallway towards room 307. Kennedy and Michael were about to get a huge surprise. As I walked up to the door I could hear music playing from inside the room. I slid my key card into the lock and then pushed the door open and walked in. It was dark in the room except for a small lamp in the corner of the room that was turned on. As I walked a little father into the room I saw Kennedy on top of Michael wearing black lacy lingerie. They were oblivious to the fact that I had entered the room until they heard the door slam and then turned to see me.

"What the hell is this?" Kennedy grabbed the covers from the bed and pulled them over herself while Michael did the same with a thin white sheet.

"Love Faces by Trey Songz. Ms. Corcoran." Michael stuttered.

"Not the song Michael. What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

"Mom chill out. I wanted to so this."

"I don't want to hear it Kennedy. Get dressed, we're going home."

"But mom..."

"Now!" She leaned over the side of the bed and then pulled her dress off the floor and then got up and slipped it back on.

She grabbed her shoes and then walked towards the door. Michael was still sitting in the bed as I pushed Kennedy out of the door.

We walked to the elevator in silence and then we made our way out to the car. I was so upset I didn't know what to say. I was already at home when I realized I had left Rachel at prom.

"Shit!" I said banging the steering wheel.

"What?"

"I forgot Rachel." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration.

"Well you win the mother of the year award tonight." Kennedy said sarcastically.

"Not now." I said and she got silent. I opened my eyes and then got out of the car and walked into the house. Rachel was a smart girl she would find a way home.

I walked into the house and dismissed Maria from her duty. Kennedy came in behind me and I pointed to the couch and she sat down.

"So you're just going to leave her there?" She asked pulling her legs onto the couch.

"I am going to call Jesse to make sure she has a ride home but we need to talk."

"I'm sure you think so."

"Shut it Kennedy." She clenched her jaw shut and sat there as I called Jesse. He was the last person that I wanted to call right now but I had no other choice.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Shelby?"

"Make sure Rachel gets home." I said not wanting to talk to him.

"I think Dean is taking her home."

"Fine. Just make sure she gets here." I hung up the phone and then walked to where Kennedy was sitting.

"Kennedy do you even know how disappointed I am in you right now?"

"You do realize that this is not the first time that I have had sex right?"

"I don't want to hear that again."

"Again?"

"I know about you and Jesse." Her face turned to an expression of terror.

"What? For how long? Who? Rachel!"

"It wasn't Rachel that told me and it doesn't matter." I crossed my arms and started pacing.

"Don't worry we were being safe..." I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Kennedy do you even realize the consequences of having sex?"

"Yes mom I did had a health class that taught sex education."

"Then you know why I am upset."

"But like I said we were using protection..."

"And that doesn't always work."

"Yeah well it is my body and if I want to have sex I will."

"Yes and I gave you that body and raised that body. What happens if you get pregnant?"

"I don't know..."

"That is the point, you don't know!"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go to my room and think about what I did and then lie and say I will never do it again?" She asked getting defensive.

"No I have a better idea. This weekend you can watch Beth while Rachel and I spend some time together. You can see what it is like to have a baby and if you think that you can handle being a teenage mother then you can go ahead and have all the sex you want..."

"And if I don't think that I can be a teenage mother, which you are hoping for, what then?"

"Then you will follow my rule and you will not have sex until after you have moved out of my house and have graduated from high school. Do we have a deal?"

"I think we do."

"Good, Rachel and I will leave at six."

"But that is in a few hours." She wined.

"It's tough being a teenage parent huh?"

"No six is great! I will see you when you get back and then I will be seeing a whole lot of Michael or any other guy I want to sleep with!" She got up from the couch and then ran up the stairs to her room. I heard her door slam shut and I rolled my eyes as I crashed on the couch in her place. It was a few minutes later that Rachel came strolling though the door.

"Mom?" She called as she walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry." I said as she walked over to the couch.

"It's okay. What happened to you?" She took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Jesse told me that Kennedy and Michael were hooking up so I went to find them. Turns out Jesse was right. I was upset with her and I totally forgot that I left you at the dance."

"It's alright. Dean took me home."

"I just feel terrible, but I plan on making it up to you."

"How?" She asked intrigued.

"Kennedy is going to be watching Beth this weekend so I thought that maybe you and I could go somewhere for the weekend and spend some time together. What do you think?"

"That sounds more like a punishment for me than for Kennedy."

"What is we go to New York?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Aren't I being punished?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Let's make an exception for this weekend. We will call it parole for good behavior." I smiled.

"What if Kennedy needs you?" She asked leaning closer.

"My parents aren't that far away and she can call Maria if she needs to. What do you say?" I was hoping for a yes.

"I would love to go to New York."

"Fantastic! Pack your bags because we are leaving at six." She gave me a hug and then ran upstairs in excitement. I couldn't help but smile as I got off the couch and walked into my room. I turned on the computer and booked a flight and then I packed my bags and went to bed. This weekend was going to be great!

* * *

><p>I heard my mother come into my room in the morning. She pulled my hair out of my face and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. She placed the baby monitor on my night stand and a letter next to it and then she left my room and I fell back asleep. I heard Beth wake up around eight, I was glad that she was not an early riser like I was when I was little.<p>

I rolled out of bed and then slowly made my way into Beth's room. She was sitting up in her crib playing with a stuffed dog that my mom bought for her when she first got her. I lifted the one year old out of her crib and gave her a kiss. She grabbed a strand of my hair and stuck it in her mouth as I carried her over to the changing table and laid her down. I gently grabbed my hair away from her and then undid her pajama's so I could change her diaper. This was easier than I thought it was going to be.

I changed her diaper and then put her into a pink jumper and brought her downstairs. I placed her in her highchair and then grabbed the box of cheerios and placed some on her tray. She smiled at me and then picked a few up with her tiny hands and began to eat them. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk and poured it into a cup for her and then placed it on her tray.

I sat next to her and watched her eat and when she was finished I took her into the living room and turned on some cartoons for her to watch. I placed her into her chair and then sat on the couch and watched her for a while. I had no idea why my mother thought that this was going to teach me a lesson. I mean Beth was a relatively easy child and I don't think that this was going to show me anything. She was nodding off to sleep so I grabbed her and brought her up to her room for a nap. I placed her in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor. I walked out of the room and then went to see what my mother had left me this morning. I grabbed the note off of the nightstand and read it.

_Be sure that you call someone if anything happens. Maria knows that you are alone with Beth this weekend while Rachel and I are away. Don't let Beth sleep in because it will throw her schedule off. I love you and I will see you when we get back. Have fun. No boys!_

_-Mom_

"Too late." I muttered to myself. I turned the baby monitor on and then walked over to my bed and sat down.

I could hear Beth talking to herself in her crib as I sat on the bed. It was a few minutes before she was screaming on the top of her lungs. I got up and walked into her room and smiled at her as she stopped as soon as I entered the room. She was standing up with her hands on the rail looking at me with her big hazel eyes. I walked over to the crib and she sat down and grabbed her toes.

"Sing!" She demanded.

"You want me to sing?" I said jokingly.

"Yes." She smiled and then laid down bringing her puppy to the face.

"Alright." I thought for a moment and then started to sing Mary had a little lamb.

"No no no no no. The other one." She said sitting up again.

"Which other one?" I asked looking at her.

"The gravity one." I was surprised that my mother sang that to her but if that was what she wanted that was what she was going to get.

"Okay." I sang Defying Gravity to her and when I was done I started to back out of the room.

"Mommy?" I turned and looked at her.

"Mommy's not here right now." I said walking back to the crib. I saw her eyes start to well up with tears.

"But mommy?" The tears started to fall down her cheeks.

I picked her up from her crib and held her in my arms. I grabbed her puppy and her blanket and then I walked over to the rocking chair and rocked her until she calmed down. When she was clam again I kept rocking her and finally she fell asleep. I waited a few more minutes before I got up and placed her in her crib. I slowly backed away and then closed her door softly and walked into my room and grabbed the baby monitor and then headed downstairs.

It was now noon and I was hungry. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some left overs and heated them up. I sat down at the table and ate the food and then cleaned the dish. I sat down on the couch with the baby monitor next to me and fell asleep.

It was a little after three that I was woken up by Beth screaming again. I turned the baby monitor off and then walked up to Beth's room.

"Kendy, Kendy, Kendy!" She screamed as she jumped up and down in her crib.

"Hi Beth." I walked over to her crib and pulled her out taking her to the changing table and changed her diaper. I then took her down stairs and made her some lunch. After lunch I put some tennis shoes on her and then I put her in her wagon and we went for a walk. Beth was very rambunctious after her nap. She was screaming and wanting to run all over the place and when I took her out of the wagon and asked her to hold my hand she took off running down the sidewalk. I guess this was what my mother was hoping would happen. I had to carry her the rest of the way home as she screamed and cried the entire way.

I took her into the living room and pulled out her blocks and other toys. She wiped her tears and then sat on the floor and played with her things. I sat down next to her and played with what she allowed me to play with.

After an hour of playing with her things she got bored and then handed me a book which she had me read to her multiple times. When she got bored with the book she had me take her into the piano room and sing to her again. I gave her some cheerios while I made dinner, which was a nice big bowl of pasta.

During dinner she managed to get the pasta everywhere but inside her mouth because she refused to let me feed her. At eight I took her upstairs and gave her a bath. We sang songs while she was in the bath and when it was time to get out she splashed me getting me soaking wet. I pulled her out of the tub and then put her into her pajamas and placed her in her crib. She had me sing a few songs to her and then she laid down to go to bed and I grabbed the baby monitor and went down into the kitchen to do the dishes that I had left in the sink from dinner. After I finished the dishes I went back upstairs and laid down in my bed exhausted from the day. I only had to last until tomorrow and then I didn't have to worry about my mother telling me what to do.

**A/n: SO I am going to leave this chapter here. The next chapter is going to be Rachel and Shelby in New York for the weekend and them coming home to Kennedy. What do you think of her "punishment"? Who do you think is going to win their bet? Review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for what should happen.**

**-Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

It was weird. I had wanted a mother for so long and after last year I never thought I would have one and yet here I am at eight in the morning sitting next to my mother on a plane on our way to New York City for the weekend. I felt bad getting Kennedy in trouble but no one messes with Rachel Barbra Berry and gets away with it. The flight didn't last long. It only took a little over an hour to get to New York from Ohio which was great. It meant that we got to spend more time in the city than if we lived farther away.

When we landed Shelby hailed a cab that took us to the hotel we were staying at, which just happened to be the same hotel we were going to be staying at for nationals. Shelby checked us in and then we went up to the room. It had a decent view and two beds which was nice. I took the bed by the window and Shelby laughed as I talked about all of the broadway plays that were playing in town. Apparently she already had tickets to go and see a few shows while we were here.

When we were finished packing I freshened up in the bathroom and then we walked down into the city. Shelby pointed out a few buildings as we walked to Times Square. It was an amazing sight. There were people everywhere and a ton of lights but it felt like home here. I could see my self in a few years taking the subways and walking the streets to get to my classes and to different rehearsals which I was bound to have being as a city like this was begging for talent like me.

Shelby took my hand and pulled me towards a theater. She pulled out a camera and asked someone to take a picture of us. We stood under the sign for the Wicked and we smiled as the person took the picture of us and then handed the camera back to Shelby.

"Can I see it?" I asked before she put her camera away again.

"Sure." She handed me her camera and I took a look at the photo. It was a cute photo of me and her under the sign together, although I don't think Kennedy is going to be happy when she sees this photo. I smiled and then handed her camera back to her.

"Cute huh?" She asked putting her camera away.

"Yeah. Definitely is christmas card material." I joked.

"It's a possibility." She smiled and then we walked to the door of the theater for Wicked.

"Wait are we..."

"Yes we are going to see Wicked." She smiled

"That is one of my favorite shows of all time!" I gushed taking the ticket from her hand.

"I figured." She smiled and then took my hand and we walked into the play.

After that show we went to see Chicago and we finished off the night with Phantom of the Opera. I still wished that Rent was playing because that would have been amazing to go and see. We had gotten lunch in between seeing Wicked and Chicago and by the time we were out of the last play it was too late to have a proper sit down dinner so Shelby found a vegan friendly food cart and we got something from there are ate it as we walked back to the hotel.

It had been a great day but it wasn't what I had been expecting. I mean I loved the fact that we had seen so many plays but I sort of wished that I got to spend time with Shelby where we could talk to each other.

When we got back to the room she let me take the first shower while she sat on her bed and watched some television. I grabbed my pajamas out of my bag and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the water and then stripped down and stepped into the hot stream of water. It felt good after a long day. I washed my hair with the shampoo from the hotel and then I conditioned it and finished washing and then I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. I combed out my hair and then brushed my teeth and then I finished drying off and got dressed in my pajamas. I then hung my towel up and walked out into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I pulled the covers down and then slipped under the sheets and pulled them up to my face. Shelby was watching something on the television when I closed my eyes for a minute. I didn't want to go to bed just yet but my eye lids were so heavy so I closed them for a minute. When I felt myself about to drift off to sleep I opened my eyes and sat up against the headboard.

"You should probably go to sleep. You look tired." Shelby said as she looked over at me as I tired to stay awake.

"I'm not tired." I lied opening my eyes wider.

"I'm sure." She turned off the television and sat down on my bed. "So if I did something like this nothing would happen?" She started to rub my back as she softly hummed the song Defying Gravity.

"That is not fair." I said as my eyes started to close.

"I thought you said you weren't tired." She said smiling.

"I wasn't." She continued to hum and I was asleep in minutes.

In the morning I woke up to find Shelby sitting on her bed drinking a cup of coffee already dressed for the day.

"Good morning Rach."

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

I stretched my legs and then put them onto the floor and got up and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to fix my hair but there was nothing that could be done to salvage it. I had slept on my wet hair which had turned it into one giant mess. I put my brush down and then walked out into the room. When Shelby saw me she nearly spit out her coffee she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny." I said running my hands through my hair.

"It sort of is Rach." She got up from where she was sitting and dragged me into the bathroom.

She wet my brush and then brushed my hair until it was not so bad and then pulled it back into a pony tail.

"I think that is the best I can do without shoving your head under the faucet and drenching your hair with water." She said putting my brush down on the counter.

"Well thanks for your help." I said turning and walking into the room and grabbing my clothes for the day. Shelby was still in the bathroom so I quickly changed my clothes and then took a seat on the bed and put on my shoes. Shelby came out a few minutes later and sat on the bed across from me.

"So what do you want today? We have a flight at five so we have a good portion of the day to do something with.

"Well I sort of just want to spend sometime with you if you don't mind."

"I would love that." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>I was surprised by her answer. I was sure that she was going to drag me to go and see Wicked again. We both got up from the beds and packed our things and then we went down to the lobby to get breakfast. She ordered something vegan and I got eggs and bacon.<p>

"So did you have fun yesterday?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah it was fun. I really enjoyed going to all the plays."

"I'm glad you like it. I had a feeling you would." I smiled and then put my glass down.

"Can I ask you something?" She said playing with her fingers.

"Of course you can."

"Why did you want me to come with you this weekend?" She asked looking at me.

"I wanted to spend time with you Rachel."

"Yeah but why? I mean last year you said that you couldn't be my mother and now...now it's totally different. Why?"

"Because Rachel..." I paused trying to think of a good answer. "Because I was scared when I first contacted you. I had no idea what you were going to be like. I mean I knew that you could sing and I knew that you didn't have a lot of friends but I half way expected Kennedy. She was my only frame of reference for you and when you were so different it scared me. Along with that you weren't that little baby that I had given up, you were, are, a grown girl who doesn't necessarily need her mother..."

"But I do."

"And that is why I am trying to be there for you Rach. Last year I wasn't sure how to be there for you. I had my hands full with Kennedy not needing me and pushing me away and I just wanted my little girl back and I tried to get her from contacting you and that was a mistake. I should have contacted you so that I could get to know you not to try to fill a void. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I really do love you Rachel." She was silent. Maybe I was wrong for telling her all of that. I mean there was only so much that someone her age should have to handle and I had already put her through a lot.

"So are things going to change when my dads get back?" She asked playing with her napkin.

"I hope not." She looked at me and smiled.

"So if nothing is going to change I am guessing that I am still going to be grounded when they get back?"

"Of course. Oh and don't even think of trying to talk them into letting you out of your punishment early. I am going to make sure you have to serve your full sentence." I said joking with her.

"I can't imagine it any other way." She said joking back.

We ate our breakfast when it came out and then when we were done we went back up to our room and watched some television. We didn't do too much today being as we had to get to the airport by three for our five pm flight. We talked about a few things and we walked around central park until we we were at the airport we had to go through security, which was a nightmare. I was just happy when we were on the plane back to Ohio. I had enjoyed spending time with Rachel but honestly I missed seeing Beth and I was worried being as I had left her with Kennedy all weekend. She was never away from me for that long and I just wanted to get home to see her.

When we landed we grabbed our bags and walked out to my car that we had parked there overnight. Rachel and I loaded our things into the back and then we got into the car and I drove us home. By the time I had pulled into the driveway Rachel was asleep. She had her feet tucked underneath her and her head was against the window. I shut the car off and gently pushed her should.

"Rachel we're here." I said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Okay." She stretched out her legs and slowly got out of the car.

I grabbed my things from the back and walked into the house with Rachel slightly behind me.

As I pushed the door open I could hear Beth screaming. I dropped my bags and ran up the stairs to grab her. When I got to the door there was a sign on her door with the word you win on it. I pushed the door open and saw Beth sitting in her crib crying and screaming. I rushed over to her and scooped her into my arms. She placed her head on my shoulder and I rocked her back and forth singing to her until she calmed down. When she had calmed down I placed her on my hip and then went to go find Kennedy.

I walked to Kennedy's room and opened the door to find that she was not in there. I closed the door and then walked down the hallway looking in every other room trying to find where she was with no success. I gave up on finding her and walked back into Beth's room and got her to sleep and then I continued with my search. I snatched the note off of Beth's door and then went downstairs to look around. I could see that the back door was slightly open so I walked outside to find Rachel talking to Kennedy who was sitting in the old tree swing that had been there since we bought the house.

"Rachel I think you should go inside." I called to her as I took a few steps towards them.

"Alright." Rachel turned and walked into the house as I walked out to where Kennedy was sitting.

"What were you thinking?" I asked when I knew that Rachel was inside.

"You won. That's all that matters right?" She said turning the swing away from me.

"Do you think that is what I am here to talk to you about? You left your baby sister in the house alone for who knows how long. She was screaming and crying when we got home..."

"Why do you think I was outside?" She said turning back towards me.

"You cannot leave her alone like that!" I was furious with her.

"Well you shouldn't leave me home alone with her while you and Rachel go trancing off to New York." She spat back.

"Just go inside." I said waiting for her to get up.

"No." She sat there openly defying me.

"What do you mean by no?"

"I mean no. I'm not going back inside to pretend like everything is fine."

"I know that everything is not fine. Get inside, it's cold and you're going to get sick."

"I don't care. I'm not going inside."

"Yes you are now get up." I took a step towards her and she didn't flinch. "Kennedy I am not playing around..."

"Neither am I." She said staring back at me.

"Fine." I turned and walked into the house locking the door behind me. If she wanted to stay outside then she was going to stay outside.

* * *

><p>I could have cared less that she locked me outside. I didn't want to talk to her anyway. She knew that New York was our special place but at the first opportunity she had she took Rachel there. I wasn't mad that they took a trip I was just mad that she had to take her there. It seemed like Rachel and I were becoming one giant person. What was hers was mine and what was mine was hers. It didn't bother Rachel that much but it was really starting to annoy me. I stayed out on the swing for a while before Rachel came outside, closing the door gently behind her.<p>

"Hey why are you out here?" She asked sitting in front of the swing.

"I don't feel like going inside and dealing with our mother."

"She is really upset about Beth huh?" She said pulling at the grass.

"Not as mad as she should be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well yesterday was fine but this morning Beth was being a handful so I asked Greta to come give me a hand and then when we got her to take her nap after we fed her lunch and I might have invited a few other people over and we hung out while Beth napped. She woke up around two and Timmy didn't know but he left a penny where she was playing and she swallowed it. I took her to the hospital and they said she is fine but that her stomach was going to be bothering her. She just screamed and cried after that so I changed her into her pajamas and I sang to her and fed her dinner but she wouldn't calm down so I finally put her in her crib and came out here."

"And you told Shelby this?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"So why else are you out here?" She asked changing the subject.

"I am sort of mad that she took you to New York?"

"Because you had to stay here?" She said sympathetically.

"No that didn't bother me. It was more of the fact that New York was sort of our thing and lately anything that was our thing has turned into a Rachel in her thing too. I mean don't get me wrong I am glad that you are bonding with her I just wish she didn't see you and think of me."

"I understand." She said as she laid down in the grass looking up at the sky.

I got up from where I was sitting and laid down next to her. We looked up at the stars for a while before either of us said anything.

"You know..." She started turning to me. "I always wanted a sister. I mean being the only child can be pretty boring and having two dads and one child is a messy situation. The day I met you I was sure that I was dreaming. It was like a dream come true and a nightmare all wrapped into one. I can't even imagine how it felt when your mother brought Beth home."

"The entire team went out after Regionals to celebrate. Jesse was being fawned over by Giselle and Carmen while I hung out with Michael and Greta, avoiding him at all cost. I was so sure that my mother was coming to the celebration, but she never showed. Greta dropped me off at home and I walked into the house not knowing that Beth was there..."

"She didn't even talk to you about it?"

"Not even a word about it."

"So what happened?"

"I walked in and Beth was crying. Shelby was pacing the living room singing to Beth.

When she noticed that I was home she smiled and when Beth calmed down she introduced us, like I knew she was going to be there when I got home. I was furious. I called Greta and she picked me up. The only time I saw my mother was at rehearsal's and even then I avoided her at all cost. I didn't come home for like a month."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. She had to take care of Beth and she didn't have time to deal with me."

"How did she get you home?"

"She threatened the entire team and told them that if they gave me shelter they would be kicked off the team and she had Jesse drag me home literally kicking and screaming."

"I can only imagine how that went."

"He had to have three other guys help him get me into his car and he had to replace the window in his car when we got there."

"What happened then?"

"I partied a lot, drank, got into trouble, skipped school, and finally she called in the grandparents."

"How did that go?"

"Great they were also busy gushing over Beth."

"What finally made things better?"

"Time. Winning nationals and my mother quitting VA."

"Why did that make it better?"

"I didn't have to see her except for when I went home. Which wasn't that often."

"How did you manage that with the summer?"

"I spent the summer with Greta, Michael, Justin, Timmy, Dean, Carmen, Hazel, and Giselle."

"Doing what?"

"Hazel invited all of us to her parent's lake house in Georgia."

"Fun."

"Yeah but not as much fun as when we drove down to Florida for a month and went to Universal Studios and Disney and the beach of course."

"And she willingly let you do this?"

"She wasn't their coach so her threat didn't hold."

"I see."

"Yeah. When I got back she was furious and I was punished accordingly. It was a few weeks after I returned that we finally talk about the whole Beth thing and she told me how she felt and that Beth was an addition to the family not a replacement."

"Did that solve things?"

"Not right away but with time things were getting better until..."

"I showed up?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Don't be. She ruined your life so at least you got to repay the favor." Rachel laughed and then rolled over on her side.

"So are you really going to stay out here all night?"

"I was planning on it. I don't think she wants me inside."

"She doesn't want you to freeze either let's go." She got off the ground and then helped me get up and we walked into the house.

I could hear the water running in the shower upstairs so Rachel and I hurried in to my room and shut the door softly.

"Hey Ray can I ask you something?" I whispered as we sat on my bed in the dark.

"Yeah."

"How did mom know about me and Michael?" I asked not wanting to accuse her of anything.

"I had Jesse tell mom."

"Which was why she knew about last year..."

"I'm sorry but look at it as pay back for what you did to me."

"Wow. You realize that was the worst moment of my life thanks to you right?"

"Yeah well now you know how I felt in front of the entire school."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay we are even now."

"How about you and Jesse?"

"Not even close." She said sporting a huge smile.

"So how would you feel if I went out on a date with him?"

"Are you and Michael over?"

"No but I'm sure our mother is not going to let him anywhere near me."

"And she will let Jesse near you?"

"Good point. But seriously?"

"I don't know. I mean its your life."

"But you're my sister..."

"Which is why I can't say not to see him."

"Great. So now I have no idea what to do."

"You never really did." She reminded me.

"That's right."

We stayed up talking and finally we fell asleep without Shelby finding us. Overall it was a wonderful evening.

**A/n: I was going to wait to post this but after all of the reviews I thought that I would brighten someone's monday and post this. (man I am cocky) But anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Shelby will deal with Kennedy in the morning so be prepared. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

There was an annoying buzzing sound in the morning. I lazily shift my arms around the nightstand until I found the source of the noise. I grabbed my phone and answered it annoyed that someone was calling me at five thirty in the morning.

"Hello?" I said forcing myself to sit up and pay attention to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Shelby?" I recognized Liam's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Liam. Why are you calling?" I asked shifting my position.

"Well Hiram and I thought that we should call it a trip and we are at the airport getting ready to come home. We were just calling to let you know that we will be home as of eight pm tonight."

"So should I tell Rachel?"

"If you could we would appreciate it."

"I will tell her to pack her things and I will bring her over later tonight."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

I put my legs over the side of the bed and got up and walked out of my room to go and talk to Rachel. I knocked on her door frame and got no response. I walked into her room and turned on the lights. Rachel was not in her bed so I quickly turned off the lights and walked into Kennedy's room looking for her. She was sprawled out on the bed while Kennedy was curled up on the floor. I turned on the light and saw both of them stir. Kennedy threw her arms over her eyes and then went back to sleep while Rachel shot up in bed.

"What is going on?" She asked looking around confused.

"Your dads called and they are coming home tonight."

"What does that mean?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I am going to drop you off after rehearsal today. So you need to get your things together."

"Okay." She looked and saw Kennedy on the floor and then she looked back at me. "Do you want me to get her up?" She asked standing up and stretching.

"Sure." I turned and walked out of the room.

I went back into my room and started my shower and then grabbed some clothes to change into. I grabbed a blue silk top out of my closet and a back skirt and then walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I quickly took off my pajamas and left them in a pile on the floor and climbed into the shower letting the warm water wake me up. I washed my hair quickly and then finished washing up. I then turned the water off and got out of the shower and dried off. I combed out my hair and then got dressed. I tied my hair up and then walked back to Kennedy's room to make sure that Rachel and Kennedy were awake and getting ready for school. When I walked to her room I heard the two of them talking so I turned and went to dry my hair waiting until the last minute to wake up Beth being as I knew she had not gotten her usual amount of sleep due to last night.

I fixed my hair and then slipped on my shoes and then finally went to go and get Beth. She was still asleep in her crib when I walked in. I looked over at the clock and saw that I needed to be leaving soon but I didn't have the heart to wake up Beth. Instead I straightened her room and went down into the kitchen where Kennedy and Rachel were eating. I got myself a bowl of cereal and ate it standing up while we were waiting for Maria to arrive. I put my bowl in the sink and then got the door for Maria and let her know that Beth was still sleeping. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my things and then turned to Rachel.

"Do you have your things?"

"Yeah."

"Alright bring them out to the car we are ready to go." I turned and walked out of the door and Kennedy helped Rachel with her bags. They put them in the trunk and then Rachel got into the front seat and Kennedy climbed in the back.

The ride to school was filled with the radio. Kennedy was looking out the window and Rachel was playing with the shirt she had borrowed from Kennedy while I drove. When we got to the parking lot Kennedy hopped out of the car and ran over to the gym while Rachel waited for instructions.

"Um Rachel you aren't running today and I need to watch Kennedy's rehearsal so you can so what you want." She looked at me and smiled.

"Alright." She got out of the car and headed towards the school.

I waited a second and then got out of the car and headed to the auditorium where Michael and Kennedy would be rehearsing. Usually I would not bother with something like attending a morning practice but after what happened on Friday I was not going to let those two out of my sight when they had to be together.

I walked into the auditorium and I saw their heads turn when the door slammed behind me. I walked down to where Dustin and Jesse were sitting and I took a seat in between them. Jesse wouldn't make eye contact at me and he was trying to avoid looking at Kennedy as much as possible. Michael on the other hand seemed to think that Friday never happened. During the routine his hand would linger a little too long on Kennedy's waist and when he pulled away he smiled at her like something was going to happen. I was beyond irritated.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled and Kennedy and Michael turned to look at me. "Michael do you have any idea what the song is about?" I asked staring at him.

"It's about a mistake that was made between the two characters and how they realize that life goes on in the physical sense of life moving forward but their lives don't mean much without each other..."

"It has nothing to do with sex right?"

"Not literally. No."

"Then stop making sensual faces at Kennedy. Again from the top." I leaned back in my chair and watched them perform the number again but with little satisfaction.

"Shelby..." Dustin leaned over to me.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"This isn't working."

"You're telling me. But with the amount of time that we have this is all that we can do." I snapped at him.

"Rachel can alway..."

"No!" He didn't say anything else.

"I have an idea." Jesse added.

"Go ahead." I said still facing the stage.

He got up from his chair and walked onto the stage and talked with Kennedy and Michael for a minute and then returned to his seat.

"What was that?" I asked looking at him.

"Just try it again from the top." He said crossing his arms.

"I don't need your attitude Jesse. I get enough of that from Kennedy." I said. "Again from the top." I demanded from the two on the stage.

They did the number again and while it was not perfect it was better than it had been. I turned to Jesse who had a smile plastered on his face.

"What did you tell them?" I asked turning to face him.

"I told them to relate the song to the way their relationship is going to be after you get your hands on it." He said meeting my gaze for the first time today.

"That was creative..."

"But true." Dustin added.

"So are they done for now?" I asked looking at the pair on the stage again.

"I think that this is as good as it can get for today." Jesse said collecting his things.

"Alright." I got up from where I was seated and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>I was surprised by the events of the day so far. Kennedy wasn't yelled at this morning, my dads are coming home, and I didn't have to run. So far it was turning out to be a great morning for me. Today was the two week point until nationals which meant that rehearsals were going to start getting longer which meant more Shelby, even if I was living at home.<p>

I walked into the empty building and went into Shelby's room. I softly shut the door behind me and then went to the center of the room and took a deep breath and started to sing one of my favorite songs.

_So long sad times_

_Go long bad times_

_We are rid of you at last_

_Howdy gay times_

_Cloudy gray times_

_You are now a thing of the past_

_Happy days are here again_

_The skies above are clear again_

_So let's sing a song of cheer again_

_Happy days are here again_

_Altogether shout it now_

_There's no one_

_Who can doubt it now_

_So let's tell the world about it now_

_Happy days are here again_

_Your cares and troubles are gone_

_There'll be no more from now on_

_From now on..._

_Happy days are here again_

_The skies above are here again_

_So, let's sing a song of cheer again_

_Happy times_

_Happy nights_

_Happy days_

_Are here again! _

As I finished the song there was a applause from Dean who was standing behind me.

"Dean what are you doing here?" I asked tucking a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well I heard an angel singing from the hallway and then I realized that angel was my girlfriend."

"You're too kind." He took a few steps forward and pulled me close to him.

"No you're too modest." He kissed me and I laughed.

"Modest? You really don't know me do you?" He smiled.

"I know that you didn't fight hard enough for your duet. That should be you and Kennedy out there not Michael and Kennedy."

"Well tell that to Coach Corcoran, not me."

"Yeah well there is no winning that fight." I pulled away from him and grabbed my things.

"So about prom..."

"That was a fun night. You and me in my car..."

"Don't tell anyone. Kennedy is in so much trouble and I don't need this getting out."

"Our secret is safe with me." He held out his hand and I walked over and grabbed it and then we walked out of the room and down the hall.

We were waiting outside of my first class when I saw Kennedy walking up with Michael slightly behind her.

"Hey." I called as she got closer.

"Hey." She called back stopping in front of me.

"So are you aren't afraid of our mother finding out about you two?" I asked pointing to Michael.

"Well not entirely. We aren't dating anymore but we are still friends."

"Why? What happened?"

"Our mother happened. She is making sure that we are not dating."

"How?"

"There is an emergency meeting for all VA members excluding Michael, you, and me."

"What?" I asked looking at Dean who was avoiding my gaze.

"I was going to tell you."

"Really?"

"Come on Rach." He said looking at me again.

"So what is this about. I mean if it has to do with you two why can't I be there?"

"Because you would help me."

"I would not!"

"Thanks." Kennedy joked.

"Sorry. I just don't like being left out."

"Yeah well get used to it." Kennedy said turning to Michael who was texting someone.

"When is this little meeting?"

"During lunch."

"Doesn't she think that we would notice?"

"She is having the meeting in shifts. Its a normal thing that goes on here. There is always someone who she is pitting the rest of us against."

"So what do we do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing. She wins. End of story. I have to get to class." Kennedy said storming off down the hallway without Michael.

"Ugh this life just gets more and more complicated." I complained as Dean played with my hair.

"Yeah well now you know how Kennedy feels all the time." Michael said before he left and walked down the hallway to his class.

I waited with Dean until the bell rang and then I went to my first class. I didn't really pay attention today. I was just so annoyed that there was going to be a meeting that I couldn't attend. I mean I hated being left out.

My other classes flew by and at lunch I sat with Kennedy and Michael while the other VA kids shuffled in and out as the time for their meeting came and went. When Dean came back from his meeting I was dying to know what happened.

"So?" I asked frantically as he took a seat next to me.

"It was pretty much what Kennedy said it was going to be." He took a fry off of Kennedy's plate and ate it.

"Okay I need a play by play here." I said as I shifted onto my knees.

"We walked in and sat down. Coach Corcoran was leaning against the wall waiting for all of us to sit down and be quiet. When we were all there she started to speak... Is this what you want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, now continue." He sighed and then went on.

"She started off by saying that nationals were coming up and we all had a reputation to uphold. She talked to us about the sacrifices that had to be made and how one person could ruin our chances at bringing home the trophy. She told us that the relationship between Kennedy and Michael was going to destroy our team's chances at winning..."

"Come on no one believes that." I said skeptically.

"You have never heard one of her speeches Rach, she can be very convincing."

"Then what happened?"

"She talked a little more and then threatened us if we let Kennedy and Michael stay together."

"What did she threaten you with?"

"A number of things. There were things like being kicked off the team, not getting the recommendation letter some kids need, failing her class..."

"She can't do that!"

"Some kids are failing and she will help them pass if they help her."

"That is terrible..."

"No that's Vocal Adrenaline." Kennedy added turning to us. "So just about Michael and I huh?"

"Pretty much." Dean stated taking another fry.

"Nothing about me and Jesse?" Kennedy said and Michael turned and glared.

"I knew it!" He screamed.

"Knew what?" Kennedy asked turning back to him.

"You still like Jesse!"

"Michael calm down." Kennedy said grabbing his hand.

"No. Wait you're seeing him again aren't you? Well you know what you aren't the only one who has been cheating!"

"Michael that are you talking about? you sound crazy right now." At this point they were both standing and there was a crowd gathering around our table.

"I knew that you still had feelings for Jesse so I went out with Carmen."

"You what?" Kennedy was fuming.

"Yeah. I saw the way you looked at him. So I figured if you were cheating why shouldn't I."

"What did you do with her?" Kennedy asked crossing her arms in front of her and glared at Michael.

"After we were interrupted at prom I found Carmen and she gave me what your mother wouldn't let us have! Or better yet what you wouldn't give me!"

"You ass! I was going to have sex with you and when I didn't you just replaced me with the next thing that moved? Michael if I didn't love you I wouldn't have agreed to sleep with you! You know what you and Carmen deserve each other!"

"Yeah well you and Jesse deserve each other. No other man could live up to your first crush. I was alway competing with him. I was never good enough!"

"What are you talking about? I loved you Michael. If I wanted Jesse I could have been with Jesse but I choose you, and you choose Carmen."

"Yeah I did. Luckily she knows what a man wants and is willing to give it to him!"

"Oh who is that? Justin? Timmy? Some other guy because surely it wasn't you, you Michael are not a man!" There was a collective Oh from the crowd as Michael took a step back.

"Well at least I know when I am loved and when I am just a conquest unlike you!" Michael spat back.

"You wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass!"

"At least I know how to love! You and your mother are complete bitches who can't love anything other than yourselves!" Kennedy took a step back and then turned and decked him in the face. Michael staggered backwards and when he got his balance he grabbed in nose in pain.

"You know what your right about one thing Michael. I do love myself, enough to know that this relationship is so over!" She turned and stormed away from him.

I was torn. I wanted to go after Kennedy but I also knew that if I did she was not going to want to talk about it and I would be wasting my time so Dean and I didn't move. We just stayed at the table while people rushed to Michael's side. Michael was taken to the nurse by Carmen and everyone else scattered when the bell for class rang.

Kennedy was sitting at the piano when I walked into class. She wasn't playing she was just sitting there staring at the keys.

"So I think you broke his nose." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well he deserves it."

"That he does." Kennedy went silent and I didn't press the issue any farther.

Dustin never showed up to class which was starting to become normal behavior for him. Kennedy stayed silent during the entire class while I worked on some of the dances for nationals. The other classes of the day were fine but boring. I was excited to finally make it to rehearsal.

We were all standing on stage when Shelby came in and called us to our places for the duet. Kennedy stepped to the center of the stage while everyone else filed to their place,all of us knowing that there was no Michael at rehearsal today. Shelby looked at the stage waiting as if Michael would magically appear.

"Where is Michael?" Shelby finally asked annoyed.

"He isn't coming." Carmen said taking a step forward.

"What? Why not?"

"Your daughter broke his nose. He is currently at the hospital trying to see what can be done about it." Carmen said sneering at Kennedy.

"Wait what?" Shelby said not quite processing what she was just told.

"Kennedy broke Michael's nose." Carmen repeated.

Shelby paused and leaned back and then looked from Dustin to Jesse finally returning her gaze to the stage.

"Alright. Get in your places for the group number then." She ordered and we all got into position.

* * *

><p>Rehearsal was long and tiring. Just because we couldn't practice with Michael didn't mean that we couldn't run through everything numerous times. By the time rehearsal was over I wanted to die.<p>

When we got to the car I got into the back seat while Rachel happily reclined in the front. Our mother got in like nothing was wrong and we rode in silence to Rachel's house.

We all got out of the car and helped Rachel carry her things inside and we gave her a hug before we left. She told me to call her if I needed anything but we both knew I wouldn't have a phone for a while. We got back into the car and drove in silence again to the house. As we pulled into the driveway it started to rain. I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house followed by my mother.

She walked into the kitchen and relieved Maria of Beth and let her go before it got too bad outside. She had not said a word to me all day and I was hoping that it would stay that way for a while. In a way it was better for her to say nothing than to start a fight. She gave Beth a bath and then put her to bed and then grabbed me and led me into the living room.

I sat down on the couch where she pointed while she stood in front of me pacing. All I could think to myself was how much I wished she would just let this go but she never would. Finally she stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"Do you want to start with what happened today or do you want to start with the Beth situation?" She questioned as if I wanted to deal with either.

"It doesn't matter to me." I replied.

"Fine, lets start with Beth. When were you going to tell me that she went to the hospital? Were you even going to tell me? I doubt it. I mean if Maria hadn't told me the hospital was trying to reach me I may have never known. What happened?" She asked crossing her arms upset.

"She swallowed a penny. I rushed her to the hospital and they told me that she was going to be fine, I just had to watch her..."

"Which you didn't. I can't even believe you. Was she alone when she swallowed the penny?"

"No Greta and I were watching her..." I trailed off knowing that I was caught with having people over now.

"Wait Greta was here? I do believe I told you not to have anyone over. Who else was here?"

"Just a few people..."

"And those few people were enough to take your attention away from Beth so she could swallow a penny? Great. You disobeyed me and endangered your little sister. Such a responsible person..."

"I didn't ask to be left alone with her okay. I mean who in their right mind would leave their sixteen year old daughter in charge of their one year old while they went trancing off to New York for the weekend?" I snapped, regretting it immediately.

"The type of person who wants to teach their daughter a lesson. The type of person who thought maybe, just maybe, my kid can prove me wrong. But I guess I was hoping for too much from you. Always hoping and always being disappointed."

"Sorry I am such a disappointment to you! Maybe next time I can be more like Rachel!"

"Yeah well at least Rachel doesn't break other people's noses!"

"God you don't even care."

"Like hell I don't."

"Do you even know what happened?"

"Well you got mad and broke his nose apparently. Lying, punching, what's next getting arrested? I can't wait for that phone call!"

"You don't have to." I got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She called walking behind me.

"Somewhere I can't disappoint you anymore." I snapped.

"If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back." I pulled the door open and turned to her.

"I wasn't planning on it." I ran outside and into the rain.

It was pouring down rain as I ran down the street. I turned to see the front door close and I knew that she was angry but it was night, I was wet, and I was crying. I didn't know where I was going but I had a good idea of where I might end up.

I kept running until I felt my legs collapse under me and I landed on the wet concrete scraping my legs and hands pretty badly but that hurt the least compared to how my heart felt.

After lunch today my heart had been in ruins. It seemed like every time I put my heart on the line someone stepped on it. First Jesse, now Michael, it hurt so much I wanted to die and then all of this with my mother. A part of my wanted to go home and find comfort in her arms but I wasn't so sure that they were open for me anymore. She may love me but lately it was a strained love and tonight may have been the breaking point.

I felt the warm tears streak my face as the cold rain washed them away. I lightly wiped my eyes with my now bloody hands and then slowly lifted myself off the concrete and started to walk down the street a little bit. As I came upon the house I was frightened.

I rang the doorbell and waited in my pathetic state. I stood on the porch cold, wet, crying, bloody, hurt, and frightened. It was a few seconds later that an older gentleman opened the door.

"Oh my gosh Kennedy. What happened?" He wrapped his arm around me and took me inside.

"Liam who is it?" The other man asked stepping into the entryway where we were standing. "Oh my. Let me grab some towels and some dry clothes." He rushed off while Liam stood there holding me.

"It's going to be okay Kennedy." He said softly pulling me tighter to his chest as I cried and for a moment I believed him.

**A/n: So what do you think? Personally I was not sure what was going to happen in this chapter, but after what Michael said I would have punched him too. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I love all the reviews I get and I love the ideas that you guys come up with, they really help me create some great story lines. So please review and I am working on the next chapter right now!**

**-Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

When Hiram returned he grabbed my hands and dabbed them with a towel trying to get the blood off of them while Liam grabbed another towel and wiped the blood off my legs. I felt bad for ruining their towels but they seemed more concerned with my well being than they did with the condition of their things.

After they had cleaned the blood up as much as they could they wrapped gauze around my hands and bandaged my legs. Hiram then handed me some dry clothes and walked me into the bathroom so I could change. I shut the door and quickly changed into a pair of Rachel's cotton pajamas. When I was done I gathered my wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Liam took my wet clothes while Hiram wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and led me to the couch where we sat down. When Liam returned he sat across from Hiram and I and they waited a minute before they spoke.

"What happened Kennedy?" Hiram asked while rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"My mom and I got into a fight and then I got up and walked away and she told me that if I walked out the door I shouldn't bother with coming back. I was upset and I didn't know where to go."

"It's okay." Hiram pulled me closer to him as I started to cry again.

Liam got up and went into the kitchen coming back moments later with a glass of water.

"Here." He handed it to me and I took it and drank a little of it.

"I'm sorry about just showing up like this, I just didn't know where to go."

"Don't be sorry Kennedy. You are welcome here anytime. I mean you are our daughter too." I looked down at the glass in my hands.

"Kennedy?" I looked up and saw Rachel walk into the room.

It looked like she had just taken a shower. She came over to the couch and sat next to me. She put the glass of water down on the table and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" She asked after a minute.

"We fought but it ended badly."

"So you came here?" She asked pulling away.

"I didn't know where to go."

"I'm glad you're here. Dad..." She looked at Hiram and then Liam. "Can I take her to the guest room?"

"That is a great idea Rachel." She smiled and then took my hand and led me upstairs and into a room on the right side of the hall.

"This is the guest room. The bathroom is connected and my room is directly across the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks." I walked over to the bed and sat down.

Rachel paused at the door for a moment and then came and sat next to me. She didn't say anything for a moment but after a few minutes she turned to me.

"What what happened exactly?" She asked placing her hand on mine.

"She started by yelling at me for the whole Beth thing..."

"Did you tell her about the hospital?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I think Maria told her that the hospital called to check up on Beth and long story short she called the hospital and they told her."

"So she never heard it from you?"

"Nope."

"So she was thrilled."

"Pretty much."

"What happened after that?"

"She told me how I was irresponsible and that I was a disappointment."

"Kennedy she didn't mean it."

"She said though."

"So why did you leave?"

"She kept going on and on about how I was lying, and getting into fights, and then she said she couldn't wait until she got the call from the police to go and get me out of jail. That was when I told her she didn't have to worry and I got up and walked to the door where she told me if I left I shouldn't bother coming back."

"And you said?"

"I wasn't planning on it and left."

"You didn't!"

"I most certainly did. She didn't even want to know why I hit Michael. She doesn't care."

"She cares Kennedy, she is just stressed out about nationals coming up and now she doesn't have the duet prepared."

"Yeah well maybe Michael was right, maybe I only care about myself..."

"You know and I both know what Michael said was wrong. You aren't self centered and you can love other people, believe me I know." She offered a smile and I I couldn't help but smirk myself.

"I know what he said was wrong but it doesn't make it hurt any less." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into another hug.

"Trust me I understand how it feels. But you will find the right guy, I did. And Shelby cares she just needs some time."

"Well maybe for twins there is one guy who is right for both of them, but in the end one wins and one loses. It seems just cruel enough. And as for our mother just drop it."

"Fine, but stop being so dramatic about love. I thought I was bad. Michael was a jerk and he got what he deserved and now you get to move on to other guys. Trust me there will be other guys."

"Thanks. Something else to look forward to."

"What is that?"

"Being single."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah it can."

"Just don't focus on them then. Focus on yourself, that is what you need to get better anyway."

"You know I love you right?" I asked looking at Rachel.

"Of course I do, we're sisters." She smiled and then got up.

"Well I need to get to bed, we have school in the morning."

"Oh yay!" I said sarcastically.

"But before we do I think you should call mom..."

"No way."

"Kennedy, she is probably worried. It is storming outside and as much as you disagree right now she cares about you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine but tomorrow at school you need to tell her."

"Again not going to happen."

"Fine then I will." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Go for it!"

"I will."

"Good night Rachel."

"Night." We hugged again and then she left the room closing the door behind her.

I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and watched as the fan turned in circles being as there was nothing else to do. I laid like that for a while before I finally got up and turned off the light and got under the covers.

There was something comforting about the darkness. Most kids were scared of the dark but I found that darkness actually covered all the scary things. In the bright of day the scary things were real but under the cover of darkness they seemed to disappear. The darkness covered them and made them seem less threatening and so under the cover of the night I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I opened my eyes and stretched. It was good to be waking up in my own bed for a change. I slid my feet over the side of the bed and put them on the floor and then made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and then walked out to my closet and grabbed a shirt and a skirt and changed into them and then realized that Kennedy had nothing to wear.<p>

I tucked my hair behind my ears and then walked into her room. She was still asleep when I walked in the room which was unusual. She normally was was awake before me so it was strange to see her still in bed. I walked over to her and gently touched her and she was burning up. I took my hand and placed it on her forehead and she was really hot.

I turned from her and ran to go find my dads. They were down in the kitchen reading the paper. When they saw me enter they put their paper down and smiled.

"Good morning. Is Kennedy up?" They asked.

"I think she is sick."

"What?" My dad got up and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room while my father motioned for me to come and eat something.

"When did you find out that she was sick?"

"I went into her room to wake her up and she was burning up."

"That is not good."

"Is she going to be alright?" I was worried being as I was not sick a day in my life.

"Dad will take care of her. It will be fine."

"Alright." He gave me a hug and then joined my dad upstairs.

When I was done eating I cleaned my dishes and then grabbed my things. I walked into Kennedy's room and stood at the door. My dad was taking her temperature. When he saw me he walked over to me and handed my phone.

"She isn't going to school today. You are going to have to drive yourself today. I am going to take the day off and your father is going to go to work today but he won't be leaving until later. Don't think that you aren't still being punished, we just have to work around this situation right now."

"Okay. I love you guys." I gave him a hug and then I gave a hug to my father and walked down stairs and out to my car.

When I got to school I was later than usual. There was a large group of VA kids standing in front of the school and when they saw me Greta came running over to my car.

"Hey! Have you heard from Kennedy?" She asked worried.

"Why?"

"Well last night coach Corcoran called my house trying to see if she was there. Apparently she ran away again but no one knows where she went. I mean after the fight with Michael she was really upset. And she did it in the middle of that horrible storm last night. She could be anywhere"

"She is fine. Well safe at least."

"Wait what?"

"She is at my house."

"And you didn't tell me?" She lightly slapped my shoulder.

"You never waited for me to answer your original question. Yes I have heard from her."

"And you couldn't have just said that instead of asking me why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Wow Rachel some friend you are." She joked pretending to be hurt.

"Wait so who else did Shelby... I mean Coach Corcoran call?"

"Everyone. She even called Michael, who could have cared less about Kennedy. Wait she didn't call you?"

"I don't know. I didn't have my phone." I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had three missed calls from my mom. "I guess she did call me but still, she knew I didn't have my phone."

"She was panicking, logic doesn't always prevail in those situations."

"I guess. Is she in her room?"

"I think so. She was hoping that Kennedy might show up for the morning rehearsal and when she didn't we saw her leave and walk towards her classroom."

"Alright. I will see you later." I turned from Greta and walked into the building and headed towards Shelby's classroom.

I paused at the door before I walked in. She was inside her office so I walked in and shut the door behind me. She was on the phone when I walked in so I sat down and waited until she was done.

"I don't care if you think she will come home. I want to report her as missing, she never showed up for school." There was a brief pause and she took a deep breath. "I have to go I have a student in here." She hung up the phone and placed her hands over her face.

"Mom we need to talk."

"About what Rachel. I am not really in the mood."

"I know where Kennedy is." She took her hands off her face and looked at me.

"Where?"

"She came to my house last night."

"Oh great. So your dads are letting her skip school?"

"Hey don't insult my dads, this has nothing to do with them. This only has to do with you and Kennedy."

"Don't start with this Rachel, it has nothing to do with you..."

"It's too late. I am involved because I care about both of you and I hate it when you are fighting. Now this is what is going to happen I am going to talk and you are going to listen. You and Kennedy have this problem where you yell at each other but never talk to each other. You both say and do things in the heat of the moment that sets the other person off and it needs to stop. I know that you are frustrated by what Kennedy does but that is Kennedy. You tell her no and she does it anyway. That is just Kennedy.

"I know but..."

"Hey it's my turn to talk." I snapped and my mother shut her mouth in shock. "My dads aren't letting Kennedy skip she is sick after being out in the rain and cold for so long last night. I don't care how you feel about what Kennedy did but she is miserable. I talked to her last night and some of the things that you said to her were horrible. Do you even care why she decked Michael in the face?"

"I.."

"You never asked did you?"

"No."

"He told her that you and here were complete bitches who can't love anything other than yourselves."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. Look I get that punching him in the face was probably not the best thing she could have done but she had her reasons. Now I have to get to class but I think you should go talk to her." I turned and left her office without saying anything more and headed to my class. I had nothing more to say and I was just hoping that she would go and talk to Kennedy.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Kennedy had gone to Rachel's dad house and she didn't even bother to tell me. She had to know that I was worried about her, I always did. I got up from my desk after Rachel left and walked down the hallway and into the front office. Peter was behind the front desk when I walked in.<p>

"Peter can you watch my classes today, I need to go."

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his paper down.

"I just need to go. Can you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." I walked out of the office and went out to my car.

The drive to Rachel's house was way too long. I was tapping my hands on the steering wheel as I sped down the streets.

I pulled into their driveway and ran up to the door and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Liam pulled the door open a few minutes later.

"Shelby." He seemed surprised that I was here.

"Where is she?" I asked pushing past him and walked into the living room.

"Ugh I don't think that this is the best time."

"Liam where is my daughter?" I asked glaring at him.

"Shelby she doesn't feel well and I don't think that you being here is the best thing for her right now."

"Liam she is my daughter and I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Shelby is also my daughter and I am not sure that you should..."

"If you say that you don't think I should see my daughter one more time I am going to scream."

"Fine you can see her but no fighting."

"Great, now where is she?"

"Upstairs in the guest room."

"Thank you." I walked up the stairs and found her room. I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway for a minute.

Kennedy was lying on the bed with the covers thrown off of her and her hands buried under a pile of pillows while he face was buried in her arm. I walked over to the bed and sat down and rubbed her back lightly. She stirred a little bit and then turned over and looked at me.

"Mom?" She asked looking at me. I pushed her bangs out of her face and she wrapped her arms around me and I just held her. I could feel her tear trickle down my back and I moved myself further onto the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"It's going to be alright baby." I said as I rocked her back and forth a little.

"I want to go home." She sobbed on my shoulder. I put my hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know. But for right now I think that the best thing is for you to stay here until you feel a little better." She pulled away from me a little bit and looked at me. I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and then tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left Beth alone and I am sorry for leaving last night it was stupid." She said putting her head back on my shoulder.

"It was stupid to have left last night and no you should have not left Beth alone but I don't care about that right now I just want you to feel better. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." I looked around the room and saw the television across from the bed.

"Sit here okay." I told her as I slowly got off of the bed.

"Don't leave me." She begged as she grabbed my hand as I went to walk away.

"I will be right back." I smiled and then walked out of the guest room and across the hall into Rachel's room.

I walked over to the shelf where she had her DVDs and looked through her collection until I found a few that I knew Kennedy liked. I grabbed them and then walked downstairs to where Liam was sitting in the dining room. When he saw me he stood up and rushed to where I was.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. Do you have tea? She likes green tea when she is sick. That and toast."

"I think I have those. Do you want me to bring some up for her?"

"If you would I would appreciate it." I smiled and he returned the gesture.

"I will bring it up when it's ready."

"Thank you Liam, for everything."

"It's no problem."

"I mean it. For taking her in last night and then trying to make her feel better. You really are a great parent, both you and Hiram."

"Thank you." He walked into the kitchen and I went back upstairs and put one of the DVDs into the player and then walked over to the bed and took off my shoes.

"Scoot over." I said to Kennedy and she moved over as I climbed into bed next to her.

As soon as I was settled she laid down and I pulled her into me. She was radiating heat so I really didn't need to use the comforter. I pushed play on the Rent DVD and she placed her head on my shoulder. We were a few minutes into the movie when Liam brought in a tray of toast and tea. He put it on the table next to the bed and then closed the door on his way out. I handed her a cup of tea and she sat up and drank it handing me her empty cup when she was done. I then pulled her back into me and she stayed there while we watched some more Rent. We watched a few more minutes before I handed Kennedy a piece of toast.

"I'm not hungry." She said pushing the toast away from her.

"I don't care. Eat it." I handed it back to her and she slowly ate some of the toast and then handed me half of it back but I didn't press the issue any farther being as she at least ate something.

She laid back down and I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my body. When the movie ended I looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. I moved her off of me and pulled the covers over her and then snuck out of the room. I walked down into the living room and sat next to Liam who was reading a magazine.

"So did you take her temperature this morning?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. She was only running a slight temperature but she feels like she is burning up."

"She should be fine. She normally feels that way when she gets sick but it never last long. What time is it?" I asked wondering when I was going to have to leave to get to rehearsal.

"It is about eleven."

"She is sleeping right now but at about one I am going to wake her up and take her temperature again to see how she is doing."

"So she is asleep?"

"Yeah she fell asleep during the movie."

"That's good, she needs her sleep."

"That she does."

"Um... I meant to tell you but I had Rachel drive herself to school and she has her phone, but it is only for today."

"It's fine. How about I pick her up tomorrow and take her to school. That way you don't have to deal with it and she will still be following the rules of her punishment."

"That would be great."

Liam and I talked for a while and then at one I went up to the guest room and checked on Kennedy. She was still sleeping and I hate to wake her but I really needed to make sure she ate some more and I needed to check her temperature to make sure it was not getting worse.

"Hey Ken you need to get up." I pushed on her shoulder and her eyes opened. She didn't feel as hot as she had earlier.

I handed her the thermometer and she stuck it in her mouth while I timed it. When she was done she handed it to me and I checked.

"An even 100."

"That is down from earlier." She said smiling."

"Yeah well you aren't better yet."

"But I am a little better."

"Well yes you are a little better. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat something."

"I had some toast."

"You had half a piece of toast a few hours ago."

"But I ate."

"You need to eat more than just that."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

"What would you like?"

"Something sweet."

"How about an orange?"

"That works."

"Okay I will bring you some water, an orange, and some medicine."

"Alright." Before I left I put in a new DVD and then walked into the kitchen and got what I needed and then went back into her room. I handed her the tray with everything on it and then she moved over so I could sit next to her on the bed. She ate the orange and then took the pills with her water and handed me the empty tray and I put it on the floor and we watched a little bit of the movie before Kennedy muted it.

"Mom I'm sorry that I broke Michael's nose. I mean he deserved it but I should have put the good of the team before my feelings..."

"Kennedy don't be sorry. Rachel told me what happened and he got what he deserved in the end. Plus I have an whole new idea with what to do at nationals."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean I have a whole new set list for nationals."

"What?"

"Well you didn't leave me many choices being as Michael is no longer able to sing or do the hard choreography."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you are better and back at rehearsals."

"Come on. Please?"

"Nope!" I smiled and messed with her hair.

"Please mommy?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"You're cute but no."

"You're no fun!" She pouted.

"I know. So do you want to go home?"

"So much so."

"How about I take you home after rehearsal. You can stay here while I go and un practice and then I will come back and get you."

"Okay." She snuggled into me again and she was asleep again before the movie ended.

At three I moved off the bed and grabbed my things and went to rehearsal. There was not much that I could really do with them being as my soloist was out and there was no duet so I worked on choreography for the new songs without telling them what they were doing. I ended rehearsal early and then I went to pick Kennedy up.

I returned the DVDs to Rachel's room and then we went home. Kennedy was no longer running a fever but I still made her eat some rice and drink some water and then go straight to bed so she could rest. Maria stayed and took care of Beth so I could focus my attention on Kennedy which was good. I checked on Kennedy at eight and she was fast asleep. I walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then I left her room and went to give Beth her bath and then put her to bed. After everything that had happened I was just happy to have Kennedy back home but I knew as soon as she returned to VA rehearsals from hell were going to be in place.

**A/n: Another chapter done! So the next chapter is going to start Coach Corcoran mode. There is a new set list for their nationals and I have a good idea of what I am going to do but I am open for suggestions. So please review and let me know!**

**-Katie**


	21. Chapter 21

I was so excited when the morning came. I had been held captive in my room for the past day and I was finally going to be allowed to go back to school. I hurried and got dressed in the cutest shirt and shorts that I could find and I walked out of my room and ran into my mom.

"Hey that is a cute outfit."

"Thanks."

"Now go change into rehearsal clothes." My mom said walking away.

"What?"

"Welcome back." She said as she walked into Beth's room.

I walked back into my room and changed into a red sports bra and black shorts along with my white converse. I then walked out where my mom was standing with Beth.

"Better?" I asked spinning so she could see my outfit.

"Put a t-shirt on and it will be perfect. Now go we are leaving in five minutes."

"Alright." I grabbed a tank top and then threw my hair into a messy ponytail and walked down to the kitchen where Maria was feeding Beth.

My mom threw a water at me and then she gave Beth a kiss and pointed to the door. I walked to the door and then turned and waited for my mom to catch up. She handed me the bag that she packed for me and then held the door open as we walked to the car. It was still dark outside when we got to Rachel's house to pick her up. She was already dressed in her workout clothes when she hopped into the car. We pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school. We pulled into the parking lot at six am. I could see that the other members were also at the school when we arrived being as their Range Rovers were parked in their assigned spots.

Rachel and I got out and headed to the gym while our mother took her time getting out of the car. Rachel and I headed to the stage once we were inside and sat on the floor along with Greta, Dean, Justin, and Timmy.

"So why did your mother text us and tell us to be here this early in the morning?" Greta asked yawning.

"I don't know. She told me about this rehearsal like five minutes before we left the house today."

"Great a surprise rehearsal never means anything good." Timmy said stretching his legs out in front of him.

It was a few seconds later that we heard the door slam shut and then the sound of chains being pulled through the handles. I turned to see my mom locking the auditorium doors with chains and locks. Everyone got to their feet as we watched Jesse, Dustin, and my mom chain every single door in the auditorium.

"What is your mother doing?" Giselle asked standing behind me.

"I have no idea." When they finished with the doors they walked to the center of the stage together.

"Welcome to hell kids." They all smiled and I knew that we were in for the worst rehearsal of our lives.

"Alright." My mom started. "These are the rules for rehearsals from now until nationals. No one comes into rehearsal and no one leaves rehearsal without permission. As you can clearly see the doors are locked so I can ensure this policy. Now everybody grab a Redbull and be ready to start in five minutes."

"What about our classes?" A sophomore called from the back.

"They are all taken care of from now until after we get back from nationals."

"What about going home?" Another kid called making my mother annoyed.

"Everything is taken care of. Now you have three minutes. Scatter!"

We all ran off the stage to the wings and grabbed a can of Redbull and tried to chug the stuff. I always detested the taste of the drink but I also knew that after an hour of rehearsal I was going to want bathe in the drink.

"One minute!" Jesse called watching all of us finish our drinks and then run to the stage.

I grabbed Rachel's hand as she made faces at the drink and I pulled her onto the stage. We had just made it onto the stage when time was called. The people who came back late started with fifty pushups and then rehearsal began.

"So we have a new set list. Rachel, Kennedy step forwards." I looked at Rachel and then we took a step forward. "You are singing the duet. I have a number of options that you will learn and we will all learn choreography to and I will let you know which option I will be choosing before we perform." There was a group sigh as we all knew that this meant more work than was necessary.

"Kennedy you are still doing the solo but I have a few new songs in mind for you. As for the group number, I like the one we have now but I don't love it. Now turn your attention to Jesse so he can show you some choreography. Let's move people!"

Rachel and I fell into line as Jesse started showing us the choreography for the different numbers. We were half way into the dance when my mom hopped onto the stage and pulled me to the side.

"Let's work on vocals for your solo."

"Now? I thought I was working on the dances."

"You're a fast learner. Let's go." She pulled me into a side room where Dustin was sitting at the piano. "Here she is." My mom turned and walked out of the room leaving Dustin and I alone to work on the vocals.

"So what songs does she have for me?"

"There is The Edge Of Glory by Lady GaGa. There is also The Good Life by One Republic, and a few other pieces but those are the ones I am pulling for.

"So which one are we working on?"

"The Edge Of Glory will be first. Here are the words if you need them." He handed me the music and I looked over it and then nodded.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! _

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight _

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! _

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you."_

"Alright. Now that was okay but we need something more. Try it again." I sang that song a few more times and then we worked on the other song until my mom grabbed me and pulled me onto the stage.

"Okay from the top of the solo." I looked at my mom trying to get more information than just the solo but there was nothing so I waited until the opening notes played to Lady GaGa's song and then I started singing.

The routine for me was pretty easy being as Jesse led me through the entire dance the first few times. After we ran thought the song ten times my mother walked to the edge of the stage.

"Kennedy take a break and the rest of you work on your dance." I walked to the side of the stage and she handed me a bottle of water while Jesse started their dance from the top.

"Kennedy." She said looking at me. "If at any point you don't feel good let me know. You just got over being sick and I don't need you hospitalized."

"I feel fine."

"Of course you do. Now stay here, we are about to move onto the duet." I looked over into the audience and saw Michael sitting down with his nose bandaged and his arms crossed, he was not happy that he was not able to perform.

"Alright, now lets move onto the dance for the duet. There are two options for this one so there are two dances that you have to learn." I looked over at Rachel who looked like she was about to die and laughed, she had no idea that the rest of the day just got worse.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was going to die when Shelby finally gave us a ten minute break. I just collapsed where I was and waited to for death to come and take me when someone came over and stuck a cold bottle of water on my face.<p>

"Hey." I yelled as I sat up and saw Kennedy sitting next to me drinking her water.

"Drink it. You are going to need it." I took the bottle and drank a sip of the cold water.

"Thanks."

"So what do you think of the song selection for the duets?" She asked placing her water on the stage and looking at me.

"Well personally I like both of them. I mean it is hard to choose between the Happy Days Are Here Again, Get Happy mash up and For Good from Wicked. I mean they are both strong pieces and I can do more than justice for them both."

"Well you're no help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if there was one you liked more than the other one we could try to make that one a little better so it got chosen."

"Yeah well tough!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Any word on what the group number is?"

"Not a word."

"Great." Greta spotted us sitting on the stage and she came and sat by me.

"I am going to die." Greta said as she sat down.

"Tell me about it." I said lying back down.

"Five minutes." Dustin yelled and we all groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked leaning on my arms looking at Kennedy and Greta.

"I don't know they covered the clocks and took our phones."

"This really is like hell."

"I hate to say it but I would rather be in class right now."Kennedy said lying down on the floor.

"I think all of us would rather be in class right now." Greta said lying down.

"Coach Corcoran!" Carmen yelled as she walked back on stage.

"Yes Carmen." Shelby said as she walked onto the stage stopping a few feet away from her.

"I was talking to a few people backstage and we all agree that is it not fair that the only solos given out are to your daughters. We feel like you chose them because they are related to you." Carmen said crossing her arms and all Shelby did was smile.

"That's funny because I never heard a complaint when Mr. Goolsby choose Kennedy to sing the solo and duet at regionals, or sectionals. Do you think you can do it better than Kennedy?" Shelby asked challenging Carmen.

"Yeah I do."

"Alright, show me." Shelby pointed to the stage and Carmen looked at her and then walked out to the center of the stage. "From the top. I'll let Mr. Goolsby and Jesse decide so it's fair." She said stepping to the side.

Carmen started to sing and cracked the first note. She looked over at Kennedy and then kept going but she was unsuccessful in making her performance even half as good as Kennedy's.

"Goolsby, Jesse, who should sing it?" Shelby asked turning to them.

"Kennedy." Dustin said looking at Carmen.

"Kennedy." Jesse said smiling.

"And for challenging my judgement Carmen I would like 100 push ups starting now. As for the rest of you, break time is over. Get up and get on stage! I was thinking it over during the break and there is going to be no new group number. We are only performing two songs at regionals so I am going to keep the old group number as something we can pull out and use if we have to but lets get these other songs done. Jesse take them from the top of the first duet." Jesse nodded and then ran onto stage.

Finally Jesse stopped working on the dance and looked at his watch. He then turned to Shelby who was sitting in her chair watching rehearsal and mouthed something and she nodded and got up.

"Alright there is lunch set up back stage. Grab something to eat and then find the bag with your name on it and get started on your homework for the week. It has to be done before we leave for nationals so don't waste your time. You have an hour." We didn't wait around we all walked backstage and grabbed something to eat and drink and then grabbed the bag with our work in it and found a place to sit.

Kennedy started on her english homework and finished it quickly and moved on while I started on my math work being as it was the subject I enjoyed the least. We were halfway done with our lunch when Shelby came over to us.

"Kennedy let me see that paper." She said pointing to the english work she had completed. Kennedy shrugged and then gave it to her. She looked over it for a minute and then handed it back. "Not bad. What do you have done Rachel?"

"I am almost finished with my math assignment."

"Good. How is your work going Greta?"

"I hate my teachers."

"Well just get the work done." Shelby then walked over to another group to see how their work was going.

"So is this what a typical rehearsal is like before nationals?"

"Usually there are no chains on the doors and we get more breaks. For some reason she has made this particular rehearsal the most intense I have ever seen a VA rehearsal." Kennedy said putting down her pencil and stretching her legs.

"It could have to do with the fact that our team is not getting along at all. Or he fact that she had to change everything at the last minute because of Michael and his broken nose." Greta added putting down her homework and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't see why she wanted to change the solo..."

"Maybe because it insulted her." Timmy said leaning over Kennedy's shoulder. "Are you going to finish your sandwich?" He asked eyeing Kennedy's food.

"Here take it." She handed it to him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the best."

"You won't be saying that in an hour."

"I can hold my food down. Don't worry about me." He said jokingly and then ate her sandwich.

"Boys." Kennedy and I both muttered and then laughed.

"So how much longer do you think that this is going to last?" I asked finishing my last math problem and setting the assignment down.

"Like she said. Until we leave for nationals." Kennedy said picking up my math assignment and copying what I had done.

"Wait, does that mean we are stuck in this auditorium until we leave?"

"Probably." Greta said picking up Kennedy's english paper.

"So what are we going to do about things like showers and sleeping?" I asked taking Kennedy's paper from Greta who had put it down.

"There are showers at the school and I think she has the sleeping bags from last year." Kennedy turned the page and copied the rest of the math work.

"Sleeping bags and school showers? I transferred to Carmel for this?"

"I thought you transferred to win." Kennedy said jokingly.

"Yeah well if this is what it takes winning sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Quick question, what happened to Sunshine?" Greta looked at Kennedy and they started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"I had forgotten about her. It didn't make sense then but I guess it does now. Sunshine came to her first rehearsal where Dustin introduced the team. I was a little late to rehearsal being as I was dealing with our mother so when I showed up Sunshine started to flip out. She started calling me Rachel and she told Dustin that she thought that she transferred to get away from that negative energy. I was really offended so I didn't say anything about it though and she just told Dustin to choose her or me and he said that he wasn't going to so she stormed out. We haven't seen her since."

"Wait and you didn't know that something was up?" I asked as I handed her paper back to her and she handed me the math homework.

"I had no reason to think that I had a twin at another school who sent Sunshine to a crack house."

"How did you..."

"Dustin tried to down play the situation."

"Nice."

"I thought so."

"So what happened after she left?" I asked starting on my english assignment.

"It went back to normal. I got the solos instead of her and life went on as usual."

"So she was going to get the solos?"

"I don't know. We were going to have to compete for them I guess but in reality I wasn't going to fight her for them. I could have cared less if she got them. It didn't make a difference to me."

"Nice."

"What I can sing but it doesn't mean that I always want to."

"That is true."

We finished up some more of our assignments and then waited until the three minute warning before we walked back to the stage to start rehearsal again. I was waiting on the stage with Kennedy when Michael walked up behind her.

"Slut." He said passing her.

Her hands clenched into fist and she turned to him and glared but didn't say anything being as she didn't want her mother to notice. Michael took a few steps back and Kennedy took a few steps towards him.

"What did you call me? She asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"A slut. If you prefer I could call you a whore." There was a brief pause as Kennedy let what he said go and started to walk away. "What did I hurt your feelings?" Michael mocked as she took a few steps away turning to face him again when he said that.

"Listen Michael. I know that you are insecure about your manhood but leave me out of it."

"I am not..."

"If you weren't you wouldn't have been the guy to comfort Jesse's ex girlfriend. You also wouldn't have been the guy who tried to pressure me into having sex with you, or making out with you. Oh and you wouldn't have gone running into Carmen's arms the moment I didn't give you what you want."

"You listen here whore." He grabbed Kennedy's wrist tightly and brought it between them.

"What is going on?" Jesse asked pulling Michael away from Kennedy.

"Nothing." Kennedy said rubbing her wrist.

"It better be nothing." Jesse said glaring at Michael. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to Kennedy.

"I'm fine." She said turning and walking off stage.

I didn't care that I was going to be late to the rehearsal I left the stage and followed Kennedy to one of the dressing rooms. When I found her she was rubbing her wrist where a bruise was starting to form.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"Yeah. I just hate when people get involved."

"Well someone needed to step in, Michael was hurting you."

"I am fine." She said dropping her wrist.

"Oh really?" I said grabbing her wrist and looking at it. She flinched in pain.

"Alright it hurts, but I am still fine."

"You need ice..."

"No. Just forget about it, lets go." She walked past me and held the door until I left the room with her and we walked back out on stage, where rehearsal had begun.

Shelby turned to us from the front of the stage and rehearsal came to a grinding halt.

"It's so nice of you two to finally join us for rehearsal. Fifty push ups." Kennedy and I dropped to the floor and started working on our punishment. Kennedy was having a hard time doing the push ups with her injured wrist so half way through she placed it behind her back and finished her punishment one handed. Shelby didn't seem to care as long as they got done. When we were finished we fell into the group and Shelby worked on the two duets with us. She worked us for a few hours with only a few minutes of breaks in between intense sessions of rehearsal. Timmy had to throw up after she made us run through a few different routines and I couldn't help but smile. Kennedy mouthed 'I told you so' and was given fifty more push ups by Shelby for being un focused. She did the fifty one handed again and Shelby didn't care or notice. I could see that her wrist was slightly swollen and there was a huge bruise that had formed on it from where Michael had grabbed her. Finally after what seemed like days Shelby gave us a decent five minute break. I grabbed Kennedy, by her good wrist, and dragged her off stage.

"Let me see your wrist."

"I'm fine."

"Kennedy." she held out her wrist and I gingerly touched it seeing her flinch at my gentle touch.

"You know I know that he is mad that I broke his nose but he has some nerve." Kennedy said shifting her weight.

"I still think that you need ice."

"Ice for what?" Shelby said walking over to us. Kennedy tried to pull her wrist away but I held it in place and she couldn't pull it free without being in pain.

"For this." I said showing her Kennedy's wrist.

"What happened?" She asked taking Kennedy's wrist into her hands and stroking it gently.

"Nothing. I hurt it during rehearsal, I'm fine." She pulled her wrist free and walked off.

"What happened?" Shelby asked turning to me.

"Michael grabbed her wrist right before our lunch break ended after a slight altercation they were having."

"I am going to kill him." Shelby said looking around to see if she could find him. When she spotted him she walked away from me and stormed over to where he was standing. I guess that was why Kennedy didn't want her to know.

* * *

><p>I was livid. Kennedy had broken his nose and still he didn't get the message that no one messes with her. I walked over to where he was sitting and glared at him.<p>

"So do you want to tell me why Kennedy's wrist is bruised?" I said crossing my arms.

"I-I..."

"Don't stutter. Tell me what happened."

"I grabbed her wrist." He said looking down as if her was a defeated child.

"Look at me when you speak." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"I grabbed her wrist." He repeated this time looking into my eyes.

"Why?"

"She was walking away from me."

"So you grabbed her why? I believe that it is still Kennedy's right to walk away from someone when she wants to."

"You think that this is all my fault?" He said standing up. "She broke my nose."

"And you're lucky I never heard about your lunch time fight. Everyone one stage now!" I yelled. "You too." I said turning to Michael before I walked away.

I waited for everyone to get on stage before I walked out onto the stage and faced everyone.

"It has come to my attention recently that this is not a team, which would be fine, except for the fact that it is ruining my rehearsal!" I stated raising my voice at the end. "Here is the deal we are going to take time out of my rehearsal to fix this problem, and then I never want to hear another word about it again! Kennedy, Rachel, Dean, Carmen, Giselle, Michael, Justin, Timmy, and Greta you are in one group. I will oversee you guys. The rest of you break into two groups and one will go with Mr. Goolsby and Jesse will over see the other one. You are to come up with a dance for your group and a song. you have one hour to do this so lets get started."

My group stayed on the stage while the other groups moved to other areas around the auditorium. Michael stayed close to Carmen and Giselle while Kennedy, Rachel, Greta, Dean, Timmy, and Justin formed a small group and started discussing.

"Well clearly Kennedy and Rachel should do the song." Timmy said and then group agreed.

"I think Greta and Giselle should work on the dance. They can come up with something the quickest and that way we can get this over with and not have to deal with each other again." Kennedy said looking at Giselle for conformation.

"I agree." Said Giselle who was looking at her finger nails.

"You guys are not getting the point of this assignment are you?" I said taking over the discussion.

"We are working together to get this task completed." Rachel said giving me attitude.

"First off drop the attitude Rachel and secondly this is a team building exercise so you can get along and not ruin any more rehearsals."

"Look we can get along and complete this task but we aren't going to be all buddy buddy. Michael is a jerk..." Rachel said glaring at him.

"And your daughters are spoiled brats!" Carmen added in.

"Speak for yourself." Greta said defending her friends.

"Enough!" They all backed away from each other and shut their mouths. "Carmen. You and Kennedy are going to do the song."

"What?" They both protested.

"Michael, you, Rachel, Greta, and Giselle work on the dance."

"No way." Michael said backing up.

"Look you do it my way or you leave. Your choice." Michael looked around and then back to me.

"I'm out. I can't sing or dance anyway, there is nothing here that you can offer me that would make this situation any better. I'm out." He turned and walked to the door and waited to be let out.

"Any one else care to join him?" I asked in my threatening tone. Carmen looked at Michael and then at Kennedy but stayed where she was.

"No." I nodded and then let Michael out and locked the door being him.

"Get back to work. You not have fifty minutes."

I watched as Carmen and Kennedy went through song choices and then decided on Rhianna's Good Girls Gone Bad. Taking that information Giselle and Greta tailored the dance that Rachel, Timmy, and then had been working on.

When time was called Dustin's group took the stage. They put on a decent performance of It's My Life by Bon Jovi but nothing special. The next group on the stage was Jesse's group and I had to laugh when they performed Queen's Under Pressure. Queen was always a go to for Jesse, somethings never changed. My group was the last one to perform and I was just hoping that this was going to pay off.

Kennedy and Carmen stood in the center of that stage with Timmy and Justin hanging off of them with Rachel, Greta, Giselle, and Dean all waiting in the background for the music to start. Once it did I knew that we had this in the bag.

"_We stay moving around, solo" _Carmen sang pushing Timmy away from her.

"_Ask us where you at, we don't know" _Kennedy joined in.

"_And don't care" _

"_Don't care"_

"_All we know is we was at home cause you left us there_

_You got your boys and got gone_

_And left us all alone"_

"_Now she in the club with a freaky dress on_

_Cats don't want her to keep that dress on_

_Trying to get enough drinks in her system_

_Take it to the tele and make her a victim"_

"_Patron on brain, ball play you in the face_

_They shake the spot, she's just another case"_

And then they both sang. It was no Rachel and Kennedy mixture but it was still really good and they were both smiling, and not just show face smiles.

"_Easy for a good girl to go bad_

_And once we gone _

_Best believe we've gone forever_

_Don't be the reason_

_Don't be the reason_

_You better learn how to treat us right_

_'Cause once a good girl goes bad_

_We die forever..." _

They continued on with the rest of the song and once they were finished they got a standing ovation from the audience. Clearly this had worked. Kennedy and Carmen took a bow and then started to laugh. At least one thing was going right at this rehearsal.

Now that this was over I finished up the remainder of the rehearsal and then released them for a three hour dinner break. The team at least deserved that after all that they had been through. I watched as Kennedy and Rachel left with their friends but I had a bad feeling about letting them go, but it was too late.

**A/n: Dun Dun Dah! Alright let me know what you think. I know that it was a bit of a cliff hanger but I promise that you are going to love the next chapter. Let me know what you think because I love your reviews. Oh and let me know what you think of the song choices for nationals. I know that technically The Edge of Glory didn't come out until after they were at nationals but for the purposes of this story it was out before. Again please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	22. Chapter 22

I was surprised to find that Carmen and Kennedy were still getting along as we walked out of the auditorium for dinner break. It wasn't until the doors closed behind them that I understood.

"Oh god that was painful." Carmen said dropping the smile from her face and turning to Kennedy.

"Tell me about it."

"So look, in front of your mother we're good but lets not push it. I still despise you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kennedy said crossing her arms.

"What are you doing during the dinner break?" Carmen asked playing with the rings on her fingers.

"I don't know, why whats up?"

"We are teaching those New Directions kids a thing or two about messing with us."

"I'm in." Kennedy said with a smile.

"How about you Rachel?" She asked turning to me.

I wasn't sure what to do. It was only a few weeks ago that I was a member of their team. I mean no they were never very nice to me and we weren't what you would consider friends but still I didn't want to hurt them. But them again I didn't want to go against my new team either.

"Um...yeah." I said finally deciding that it is better to join them than to be the social outcast of the team.

"Good, then this will be easier than we thought. Let's go Giselle is waiting." The three of us walked over to Giselle's Range Rover and got in. Greta had her car full and so did a few other people and then we all pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to Lima.

When they pulled up in front of Quinn's house I could feel my heart pounding. I could see that there were cars lined up and down the driveway and that there was loud music coming from inside the house. I was guessing that Quinn's parents were away on vacation so she was having a party for the glee club.

"Look so here is the deal." Carmen said turning to us. "We are going to crash and then trash this little party that they are throwing. Here is the deal, we are in and out and no one gets caught by the police. As soon as we can confirm that there is alcohol at this party the cops get called so get the fuck out of there. Got it?" Kennedy and I nodded our heads. "Good. Now let's corrupt us some Lima kids." Carmen said with a smile and we all hopped out of our cars heading towards the front door.

No one was expecting us as we flooded Quinn's house. There were beers everywhere and most of the kids were wasted. Dean and Justin had silly sting and sprayed just about everything in sight while Carmen and Giselle spilt drinks and exploded beer cans all over Quinn's house. Puck and Timmy got into a fight and there were blood stains on the carpet from where they had been. Kennedy watched in horror as this un folded and then she turned to me.

"We need to get out of here and grab as many of your friends that you can." I nodded and I ran over to Kurt who was watching everything that was happening.

"You need to get out of here." I said in his ear.

"Oh and how am I suppose to do that? Your neanderthal friends are blocking the door."

"Not for long. As soon as we get out, you leave. Do you understand?"

"Sure Rachel." He said rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Look Kurt you weren't there when I transferred and you were not part of the reason I left. I like you and I don't want to see you hurt, just get out of the house."

"Alright I will." He said back to me and I ran over to the door where Kennedy was waiting and we ran outside and got into Greta's car and she took off.

"Man that house is trashed." Greta said as we pulled away.

As I turned to see what was going on I saw the cops pull in front of the house and I knew that something had gone wrong.

"Greta where is everyone else?" I asked seeing their cars still out front but no one was in them.

"They were finishing up and leaving weren't they?" She asked still driving.

"No, and there are cops at the house."

"What?" There was panic rising in her voice.

"Their cars are still out front Greta and there are cops all over the place."

"Oh shit." she said pulling into the parking lot at a store down the street.

"What are we going to do now?" Greta asked turning around to Kennedy and I. Dean was in the front seat hyperventilating.

"We drive back to school and get something to eat on the way. Coach Corcoran does not need to know that we were involved just yet." Kennedy said with panic in her eyes.

"But what about the team?" Greta asked concerned.

"Screw them. What are we suppose to do, bust them out of jail?" Dean said catching his breath.

"Jail?" Greta said in fear.

"Yes jail Greta, breaking and entering is a crime and so is vandalism." Dean said running his hands though his hair.

"But the party?" Greta stuttered.

"They can get off on a technicality there if they say they were invited but they trashed the house." Kennedy said playing with her seat belt.

"Look we need to do something." I said trying to remain calm.

"Like what?" Dean asked facing me. "Your mother said that if we got into jail we were on our own."

"Take me back to the school." Kennedy said. "I'll fix this."

The drive to the school was silent. I could tell that whatever Kennedy was going to do she was not happy about. I grabbed her hand and squeezed and she turned to me and smiled but said nothing. I could tell that she was terrified about this and there was nothing I could do for her. She was brave for what she was doing but she was also a tad bit insane.

When we got to the school Kennedy hopped out of the car and started the death march to the doors of the auditorium. I looked around the parking lot and saw that our mother's car was still parked where she left it this morning. I took in a deep breath and then got out of the car and ran after Kennedy.

"Wait." I yelled as I ran up to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I caught up to her.

"You're not going down for this alone. I was there too."

"But you didn't do anything." She said looking at me.

"Neither did you..."

"Yeah I did Rachel. Maybe not tonight but I have. I was on the team that funkified your club. I wanted to be one of the people that egged you. I toilet papered your choir room along with numerous other jokes that we have pulled on that team in the pt few weeks. I am not innocent in this game, but you are."

"I'm not that innocent Kennedy. I wanted to be the one to do that stuff to those people I just didn't want to destroy Quinn's house..."

"But I did. The only reason I didn't was because you were standing right next to me. Look I am not going to let you take the fall for this. You don't understand how upset she is going to be, I do."

"And I am not going to let you fall for this alone. We are all responsible for this."

"Yeah. And we can't let you go down alone." Greta added wrapping her arm around Kennedy's shoulder.

"Well I could have but since everyone else is doing it..." Dean joked.

"Fine but let me talk." Kennedy said walking towards the door.

She pushed them open and we all walked inside. Shelby was the only one in the auditorium, I was guessing that Jesse and Dustin went to grab something to eat. When she heard the doors shut she turned to look at us and smiled.

"You guys know that you still have an hour before rehearsal starts right." She smiled but it faded when she saw how serious our faces were. "Kennedy what happened?"

She took a few steps towards her and then looked back at us. Our mother was waiting for her to come over and talk to her about what had happened. Kennedy took in a deep breath and then walked to where she was waiting, I followed her and stopped a few feet shy from where they were standing.

"Mom I don't know what happened exactly but there might be some trouble for a good portion of the team."

"What are you talking about?" Our mother asked crossing her arms.

"We didn't go to dinner on our break we went to Quinn Fabray's house." As soon as our mother recognized the name she froze.

"What happened?" She asked forcefully.

"Quinn was having a party and Carmen and a few other kids found out about it so we all drove over there. We were just suppose to see what was going on and then get out of there but things got out of hand and we left but we watched the cops pull up to the house..."

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"I think they might be in jail." Kennedy said flatly. We all watched as her eyes grew in furry and then she took a few steps back.

"So you all were there?" She said as my heart started to pound.

"It was my idea to go." I jumped in before Kennedy could say anything.

"You?" Shelby said turning to me.

"Yes. Carmen was talking about it so I asked Kennedy to go with us. Greta and Dean got dragged into also."

"Rachel I will deal with you later. As for right now, all of you go get in my car. Kennedy move Beth's seat into the trunk, and Rachel you get to sit in the front seat with me." We all turned and started to walk out to the car.

We had just reached the car when Jesse came flying into the parking lot and jumped out of his car looking at us and then turning to Shelby. He ran over to where and they talked for a minute and then turned to us.

"Kennedy, ride with Jesse. The rest of you in the car." Shelby said pointing to her Range Rover.

* * *

><p>I slowly made my way over to Jesse's Camaro. He opened the passenger door and I got in. He walked around to the driver's side and sat down and waited for Shelby to lead the way to the police station.<p>

"Why is she letting me come with you?" I asked as we rode in silence for a few minutes.

"She had no other options. The group of kids that were taken into the station called me to come and bail them out. She wanted to get to them as soon as possible and she knew that taking the car seat out of the car was going to take more time than she had to waste."

"So they are in jail?" I said looking at my feet.

"Yeah." He was silent for a second and then continued. "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"What? Now you're yelling at me? Don't you think I am going to get enough of that from my mother?"

"Look she told me that Rachel took the fall for your involvement and I don't believe that she had anything to do with this. You and I both know that the lead singer calls that shots, what was with this stunt Kennedy?"

"I didn't plan this, this stunt was all Carmen and Giselle."

"So you have no control over your team?"

"What? I have control..."

"Really? Then why did they choose to do this stunt? You should have stopped them."

"Why did you choose to egg my sister? Oh wait that was a stunt set up by them, why didn't you stop them?" The car went silent for a few minutes.

"Alright so everybody makes mistakes."

"Good moving on, why did she put me in your car? I mean she could have put Greta or Dean in here."

"Because she knew that Dean and Greta were too comfortable around me and she told me that if I tried anything she would make me regret it."

"What does she think is going to happen? Does she think that we are going to go park somewhere and do it? It's not like we're dating."

"Speaking of dating what happened today with you and Michael? I heard he quit."

"He did."

"How is your wrist?" He asked grabbing my hand and looking at it.

"It hurts like hell, thanks for asking." I said pulling my hand away from him.

"At least I never did something like that to you. I might have hurt you a lot but I never physically laid a hand on you."

"Yeah well you still left a lot of scars."

"I'm sorry about how it ended..."

"Look Jesse, I like you but right now the most we can be is friends. I don't want your apologize for what happened I just want to move on."

"I can do that."

"Good because I am hoping that one day we can be more than that, but for now I just need a friend." The car got silent again and he turned on the stereo.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as Queen blasted from the speakers.

"What are you talking about this is Queen!" He said bobbing his head to the beat.

"Oh god turn it off." I hit the dial and the car fell silent again.

"Hey! I was listening to that."

"Yeah and I am so over you and your love for Queen. If we are going to be friends you are going to have to listen to something else when I am around." I joked.

"Okay then you put something on, since you don't like what I have to listen to."

I turned the stereo back on and then put it onto the radio instead of his CD and I flipped through the stations finally stopping when Brittany Spears came on.

"This is better than Queen?" He asked quizzically.

"No this is just something other than your precious Queen." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"You know I just feel comfortable when I am with you and everything is just so easy for us." He said as we turned following my mother down another street.

"Yeah I think that this conversation is pushing the envelope on the friends stage Jesse."

"Sorry, I just don't remember our last friends stage very well."

"That is because it lasted like a week. As soon as you found out that I could sing, I was a member of VA, and my mother was the coach, you asked me out."

"And you accepted."

"It won't be that simple this time. We have a history."

"Yeah and as long as we learn from it we won't be destined to repeat it." He said smiling.

"Well then you better start brushing up because you were the one who made all the mistakes."

"That was harsh."

"It was meant to be. Friends do that."

"Do what, criticize?"

"No they tell the truth."

"Do you want me to start telling the truth?" He asked looking at me.

"It's only fair."

"Okay then I think that you need to tell your mother that it was your idea to have sex with me after prom..."

"What? No."

"Why not? I mean she is furious with me, she thinks that I forced you to do it."

"She knows me so she knows you couldn't force me to do anything."

"Yeah well tell that to her."

"No I like the way things are right now." I said laughing and I saw him crack a smile.

"So do you have any idea how mad she is at the team right now?" Jesse asked looking at me.

"Well I remember how mad she was when we threw the party at Rachel's house and that resulted in running; so furious?"

"She is way past that. I mean she told you guys that she was not going to be bailing you out of jail..."

"Then why is she?" I asked meeting his eyes before he turned to look back at the road.

"Because if she didn't she would have the four of you left as a team."

"No there are some underclassmen that weren't involved."

"Okay well she wouldn't have a very good team."

"True. So what is she talking about punishment wise?" I asked grabbing his hand that was lying on the center console.

"Who knows but she did say that if you thought rehearsal was bad before this happened just wait until she got you back into the auditorium."

"Oh God!" I moaned as I slid down in the seat letting go of his hand.

"Calm down. There is not too much more that she can do to make you guys any more miserable." I laughed and turned to him.

"Not much more? She was giving us breaks and letting us rest. She is going to kill us in these rehearsals." He rolled his eyes as we pulled into the parking lot.

"That is a little over dramatic. What good would you be to her dead?" I un did my seat belt and Jesse and I got out and walked over to where Rachel, Dean, Greta, and my mom we waiting for us.

When we got there I stood next to Rachel while our mother pulled Jesse to the side to speak with him.

"How was the ride over?" I asked looking from Greta to Dean and finally landing on Rachel.

"Nothing compared to what the rest of my life is going to be like."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as Rachel looked at me.

"She made us call our parents." Greta said looking around.

"Wait what?"

"My dads are going to kill me." Rachel said as a tear fell down her face.

"Not if our mother kills you first." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"That is not even funny Kennedy. She is going to murder us tonight."

"We have rehearsal tonight?"

"As soon as their parents bail them out yeah." Greta said shifting her weight.

"Wait their parents?"

"She called all of their parents on the ride over and told them what happened. They are responsible for bailing their kids out of jail and returning them to rehearsal. Anyone left in jail will have to be bailed out by Shelby through the school funds and will have to pay for their ticket to nationals." Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Kennedy, Rachel come here." Our mother said facing us. I looked over at Rachel and then we both made our way over to where she was standing while Jesse escorted Dean and Greta into the police station.

"You both are in so much trouble..."

"Is this really the place to do this?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. " I mean we are in the middle of a parking lot in front of the jail where our team mates are. I think this conversation should be directed towards them." Rachel said glaring at our mother.

"I think that this is the perfect place for this conversation. You both got lucky that you got out of that house before the cops showed up or I would be bailing both of you out of this jail right now. What were you thinking?"

"Clearly you think we weren't so there is no point in telling you what we were thinking." Rachel said raising her voice in aggravation.

"Rachel where do you think that you have the right to speak to me like this? I don't care who you live with but I am still your mother and your coach and I will not stand for this behavior." Our mother said glaring at her.

"Of course you won't. We screwed up so lets take more time out of our lives to listen to you scold us for another mistake that we made..."

"Rachel get in the car!" There was a force behind her voice that made Rachel flinch and then turn and storm off to the car without another word. "Is there anything that you would like to add?" She asked turing to me.

"I'm sorry." She paused for a second before she spoke again softening her tone.

"I know, but it doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know."

"Go get Rachel and then meet me inside. It is going to be a while and I don't want her sitting in the car."

"Alright." I turned and walked to the car while she turned and walked inside the station.

I knocked on the window and Rachel opened her door and slid out of the car.

"What does she want now?" Rachel asked upset.

"Really Rachel? Just knock it off until we get to rehearsal. If you keep this up you are going to have no energy..."

"She called my dads. You don't even know how disappointed they are in me. Things were just starting to get better..."

"And they will get better, we just need to get through tonight."

"You think so?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I know so." I wiped her tears and then held out my hand.

"Let's go." She didn't say anything but she took my hand and we walked into the police station and stood by our mother.

Our mother looked at us for a second and then she turned away. Looking back at the police officer who was on the phone with someone. Jesse was sitting on a bench with Greta and Dean beside him. Rachel went over and sat on Dean's lap while I took a seat on the bench next to them. It was a few more minutes before the parents started to show up and when they did they were livid. As each kids got bailed out you could hear the hushed insults that were directed towards them as their parents walked them out to their cars. Within twenty minutes all the VA kids were bailed out of jail and on their way back to the school where Dustin was waiting to rehearse them until they dropped. All I knew was that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ms. Corcoran that is all of the kids that attend your school." The officer said sitting down in his chair.<p>

"Who else is in jail." I asked looking at him.

"There are a few kids from McKinley back there. They were wasted when we took them in."

"Have they called anyone?"

"They opted not to. We will release them in the morning."

"Can I use your phone. I know someone who will pick them up tonight and free up a cell for you."

"I would appreciate that." He said handing me the phone. I dialed the number to the one person I knew would take care of them.

It rang twice before I heard his voice through the phone.

"Hello?" He asked trying to figure out who was calling him at this time of night.

"Will, it's Shelby."

"Corcoran?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling me?" He asked confused about the call.

"You're team is in jail. They need you to bail them out."

"What? Why?"

"Drinking."

"Oh god. I will be right there."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"Um... no I think I can handle this."

"Alright."

"Thanks Shelby."

"I was down here anyway so I figured that I would give you a call..."

"Wait why are you down there? Did Kennedy or Rachel do something?"

"No but the rest of my team did. We will talk later."

"Alright."

"Bye Will."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and then handed back to the officer.

"He is on his way."

"Thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I nodded. "What is going on with your kids and his? I couldn't even place them near each other without something happening."

"I'll let you know when I find out." I said turning from him and walking toward the door.

Jesse, Greta, Dean, Rachel, and Kennedy jumped to their feet and followed me outside. I grabbed Rachel and directed her towards my car along with Dean and Greta while Kennedy rode back with Jesse. I didn't want Kennedy to go with Jesse but I also knew that I couldn't have anyone else ride with him and we needed to get back to school without having to take out the car seat.

It was a silent ride back to the school but it gave me plenty of time to come up with ways to punish the team during rehearsal. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty. Rehearsal should have started an hour and a half ago. I knew that giving them freedom for dinner was a risky choice but I never figured they would end up in jail. When I pulled into the parking lot I got out and slammed my door shut. Jesse and Kennedy walked into the auditorium followed by Greta, Dean, and Rachel. I waited until they were inside before I followed. I knew what I was going to do and no one was going to like it.

I walked inside in time to see Rachel, Greta, Dean, and Kennedy run to their places on stage and then start the dance routine from the top. Dustin was aware of what had happened so he was not letting the team off easy. I sat between him and Jesse and watched as they ran the routine over and over again until Dustin stopped them and that was when I took over.

"This time I want you in costumes." I said into the microphone and they all ran off stage to change.

It was moments later that they all started filing back on stage. The girls wore light blue knee length dresses with a black sash around their waste with their hair pulled back by a black head band while the guys wore black pants with a matching blue shirt tucked in. These weren't the outfits that they would wear to nationals but it was easier to tell who was doing something wrong when they all looked the same.

"Kennedy, Rachel, sing this time. I want a full out performance and if I don't like it you will be running it again and again until I think that it is acceptable."

There was a moan from the stage and I couldn't help but smile. At least I knew that this punishment was sticking. They ran the duet over and over again and each time someone would mess something up. I made them continue to run the duet until they were about to collapse from exhaustion and then I made them run it one more time so they got the point.

When I finally let them rest it was one in the morning. They all changed into their pajamas and then I split them up into groups to sleep. All the boys went with Dustin and all the girls went with Jesse while I went home to check on Beth. I figured that there would be no more trouble from them tonight and being as I was waking them up in three hours they better all be in the auditorium when I got back. I heard one of the kids mumble as I walked out the door.

"Coach Corcoran is cold hearted!" I smiled and turned to the sophomore.

"The quest for perfection is cold-hearted." With that I turned and left.

**A/n: Don't worry New Directions will get their revenge, even if Vocal Adrenaline is in lock down. So I got an interesting comment that got me to thinking about this story. I have been building up to the nationals scene and I got a comment asking if I was going to continue with the story once they got there. I would like to think that I am going to continue. i have some ideas for a sequel concerning a summer vacation Corcoran style so YES I am going to continue this story...as long as you review...hahaha. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	23. Chapter 23

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when the lights were turned on over head and the annoying sound of an air horn was blasted into the room. My body sat up in protest and then fell back onto the sleeping bag that I had found comfort in a few minutes before.

"GET UP!" I heard my mother yell and I knew that this was going to be a long day.

I kicked the sleeping bag off my feet and slowly stood up. I could feel my body aching all over the place and I wanted to collapse from the sore muscles but I fought against it and then walked over to Rachel who was trying to process what was going on.

"Do you want a hand?" I asked extending my arm to her. She took my hand and I pulled her up from the floor.

"What is going on?" She asked half asleep.

"Day two."

"But sleep?" She stuttered blinking back the sleep in her eyes.

"We are lucky we got this much sleep." I said turning from her back to where my things were.

I watched as everyone slowly got up from where they had slept and walked around gathering their things only to realize that we had nothing to change into being as our bags had been taken away from us at some point when we were sleeping.

We walked out of the room to a table of Red Bull and our bags with our names on them. We grabbed our bags and a drink and then made our way back into the room to change into what was provided for us. We all changed into the black tank tops with Vocal Adrenaline printed in blue letters across the chest of the shirt and the pair of black shorts that were thrown into the bag along with our black dance shoes.

We all quickly changed into the outfits and brought the Red Bull with us to the stage and drank it there as we waited for the boys to join us on the stage. Apparently they woke us up before they woke up the boys figuring that we would take more time to get ready but they were sadly mistaking. The boys took their time getting onto the stage and you could tell that the coaches were getting annoyed. When they finally got onto the stage my mother walked onto the stage and stood in front of us.

"Since you all thought that I was giving you too much time yesterday and you decided to go and get yourselves in trouble I have decided to make your routines harder so you won't have too much free time on your hands. We are going to go through the moves together in the big group and then we are going to break into smaller groups and work on the dance. So pair up."

I looked around not sure who to go with but luckily Justin saved me from having to look too long.

"Need a partner?" He asked jokingly.

"Just sort of." I replied grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the stage so we wouldn't be used in demonstrations.

She showed us the new routine that involved lifts and flips that were strenuous. Rachel seemed to do them with ease while I was having a little more trouble trying to adjust to having a new partner along with learning this routine. When she was done making us run the new routine a few more times she split us into three groups, one of which she was over seeing.

Of course she put Rachel and I into her group along with Carmen, Giselle, Hazel, and a few other girls and their partners. We were usually the group that was the closest to the front so we had to have the routine perfectly before she would let us rest. We worked on the routine tirelessly until she finally just got fed up with our efforts.

"Stop, just stop." She screamed and we all stopped and faced her. "God watching you try to do this routine is like watching a bunch of baby sea turtles try to make it back into the ocean. You are all sad and pathetic. Rachel, Dean please show the rest of the group how to do this lift. I am so tired of everyone messing it up."

Dean grabbed Rachel around the waist while she grabbed his shoulders and he swung her around until the move was over and Shelby was satisfied.

"Now that is a lift. Take five!" We all walked off stage and sat down just out of her sight.

Rachel put her head on Dean's shoulder and looked at me.

"I feel like death." She said trying to keep her eyes open.

"You're telling me. At least you are comfortable with your partner."

"I'm guessing you and Justin aren't working out."

"No offense Justin but we aren't clicking as partners." Justin smiled in agreement.

"Tell me about it. Hey Greta want to be my partner again?" He asked and she looked at Timmy.

"It's up to him. I don't care either way."

"I'll dance with Kennedy." Timmy said smiling.

"Then it is settled. Kennedy will dance with Timmy and I will dance with Greta. Do you think Coach Corcoran is going to mind?"

"Probably but getting yelled at for switching is better than getting yelled at for doing it poorly."

"True. Remember last year after Jesse left? I thought your mother was going to kill you."

"Wait what?" I asked putting my chin on my knees.

"You didn't see her face?"

"Apparently not."

"Well Jesse left which meant that you had no partner so she placed you with...who was that kid?"

"Robert." Timmy interjected.

"Oh yeah. Well when you switched from Robert to Michael she looked like she was going to murder you, but luckily it fixed all the problems we were having with the routine so she didn't say anything. I am surprised that she never mentioned it to you."

"Well last year was sort of a rough time for us."

"Yeah well after we won regionals she paired you with Jesse again for nationals and that went over oh so well!" Justin said sarcastically.

"Okay that was his fault." I said defending my performance last year.

"Oh I'm sure." Greta said laughing.

"I think we have to get back on stage." I said getting up and there was a collective moan from the group. "Oh come on." I helped Rachel up and we walked back to stage.

We stood there and waited for the last of the group to file on stage and then we started again.

She didn't mention the fact that Greta and I had switched partners being as it solved the problems that I was having with Justin. After running the routine a few more times she called all the groups together and then we ran it as a team. After we seemed to be getting it down she decided that she wanted to change a few things.

"Alright this is not working for me. I like parts of it but I want something different and this is not it. Kennedy step forward." I took a step forward and then waited for further instruction. "Your solo is going to come after the duet with Rachel. I want to create this feeling of finality in her solo. I want this dance to make the other teams know that they lost the minute Kennedy sings the first note of her solo. The duet should make them feel inferior and the solo should make them want to jump off the roof of a building. Got it?"

"Yes Coach Corcoran." We all said in unison.

"Good. Now Rachel and Kennedy lets work on your duet while Mr. Goolsby and Jesse work on choreography with the rest of the team." I looked over at Rachel and then we followed our mother into one of the rooms back stage that was a dance studio. I glanced at the clock above the door as we walked in. It was now eight in the morning, this day had barely started and I already felt like collapsing. Our mother really knew how to punish a group of kids.

* * *

><p>I was scared when we were called into the back room with our mother. After what happened yesterday this rehearsal could be disastrous. I cautiously walked into the room behind Kennedy and we stood around the room until our mother walked in with two chairs.<p>

"Here take these and sit. You won't be sitting during the performance but you both look like crap and I can't work with you if you pass out." Kennedy and I grabbed the chairs from her and sat down next to each other.

"Alright so which song do you girls want to work on?" She asked leaning against the wall across the room from us. I looked over at Kennedy and then I chose the song I wanted to work on.

"Can we work on For Good? I feel comfortable with the other song but I think that we can really use some time on this one."

"Alright." She got up and walked over to us. "Who wants which part?"

"Can't we just keep the parts that we had earlier?" Kennedy asked rotating her neck to stretch it out.

"You could but where is the fun in that?"

"Well there is fun in the part where we don't have to learn new parts..." Kennedy trailed off after a stern look from our mother.

"Rachel what part do you want to sing?"

"Whatever you give me to sing." I said and she smiled.

"Alright." She handed us each a part and we ran through the song a few times before she stopped us.

"Are we doing something wrong?" I asked as she flipped through the lines to the song.

"No, there is just something missing."

"Like what?" I asked staring at her.

"Energy?" Kennedy questioned yawning.

"Stand up Kennedy." Our mother took Kennedy's chair away and pushed it across the room. "No it has some energy it needs feeling."

"I thought we were giving it some pretty good feeling." I retorted.

"You were giving it some feeling but it needs something more. How can I put this so you understand? Why don't I just show you rather than try to explain it." She restarted the CD and then started to sing once the music started.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Now I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew_

_you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good_

_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is what I have learned from you_

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_

_Now whatever way our stories may end_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for_

_good_

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for what you blame me for..._

_Well I guess there is blame to share..._

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown off its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_like a seed dropped by a skybird in the wood_

_Who's to say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good." _ There was something about her performance that pulled me in. Oh how I longed to hear her sing again, it seemed like forever since we were facing each other on opposite sides of the piano singing Poker Face to each other. Look back on that now I should have chosen a better song to sing but that was all in the past.

"Wow that was amazing." I said smiling.

"Oh don't inflate her ego. If it gets any bigger it just might pop." Kennedy said crossing her arms.

"Man you get cranky when you don't sleep." Our mother said looking at her. "Thank you Rachel. Now can you both do something like that?"

"I think we can." I said standing up next to Kennedy and pushing my chair out of the way.

I took a step forward and started with Glinda's part. As soon as I started singing Kennedy dropped her arms and got into it a little bit

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must __learn__ and we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Now I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew_

_you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good" _Kennedy smiled at me and then started her part.

"_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is what I have learned from you_

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_

_Now whatever way our stories may end_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for_

_good_."

"_Because I knew you.._." I sang facing her and then she joined me.

"_I have been changed for good_."

"And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for what you blame me for..." Kennedy sang this not as just a performer singing as Elphaba but as Kennedy really asking for my forgiveness.

"_Well I guess there is blame to share..._" I sang as I grabbed her hands.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown off its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_like a seed dropped by a skybird in the wood_

_Who's to say if I've been changed for the better?_" Our voice rang through out the room in harmony.

"_Because I knew you."_ I sang tugging on her hand a little bit.

"_Because I knew you."_ She sang smiling.

"_I have been changed for good_." We both sang as the CD player finished playing the song.

"Now that was what I have been waiting for. Take a break you both deserve one." We smiled and then took a seat in the corner of the room while our mom went to go and check on the progress of the rest of the team. Kennedy laid on the floor and shut her eyes. I leaned against the wall and did the same. I wasn't sure how long we were asleep for but the next thing I new I was jolted awake by a bag being placed over my head and being carried somewhere. I tried to scream but there was something over my mouth. I could feel that my hands were tied behind my back and I could feel my body being placed in a seat and then I heard a car door shut and the engine of a car start. It was a few minutes later that the bag was pulled off my head and I looked around and I saw Kennedy sitting next to me. Puck and Finn in the front seat and Quinn was on the other side of me.

"You know Puck when I said grab Kennedy I meant just Kennedy." Quinn said as she folded the bags that were now in her lap.

"Hey they look exactly the same and they are wearing the same thing. I couldn't tell them apart. Neither could Finn so don't just yell at me." Quinn turned to us stared.

"Which one of you is Kennedy?" She asked in her bitchy tone.

"Babe they can't answer you. They have tape over their mouths." Finn said turning around to Quinn and then he turned back to the road.

"Finn, let me handle this."

"Alright." Quinn ripped the tape of of our mouths and then smiled.

"Who is who?" I opened my mouth to say something but Kennedy grabbed my hand as a signal not to say anything so I shut my mouth.

"Really you aren't going to talk? Fine be that way but just wait until we get where we are going, then you are going to beg me to let you talk."

"You do realize that kidnapping is a crime right?" Kennedy said glaring at Quinn.

"Rachel?" She said smiling.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kennedy said smiling.

"That is Kennedy." Puck said turning around. Berry isn't that sassy.

"Like you would know." I said sassing Puck.

"Yeah that one is Kennedy." Puck said smiling and pointing to Kennedy.

"What do you guys want anyway?" Kennedy asked moving her hands behind her trying to get them free.

"Your team trashed my house last night and got us arrested and you want to know what we want?"

"Rachel and I did nothing to your house."

"But your team did." Puck said.

"What do you want from us? Other than to be killed by our mother?" I added staring at Quinn.

"It's not going to get that far..."

"You don't think that she is going to notice that both of her daughters are missing? Are you nuts?" Kennedy said glaring at Quinn.

"Will someone hand me the duct tape?" Quinn said leaning into the front seat.

"Gladly." Puck said handing her the roll. She tore off two pieces and then stuck one over my mouth and the other one over Kennedy's mouth.

"There that is better." I rolled my eyes and looked at Kennedy, this was turning out to be a longer day than I had originally anticipated.

Finn stopped the car in front of Quinn's house and then Puck grabbed Kennedy and threw her over his shoulder and Finn grabbed me and carried me inside. I knew that I was mad about what was going on but I also knew that Kennedy was furious, no one touched her without her permission. Puck put her down in a chair and Finn placed me next to her. I watched as Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Brittany came out from the other room.

"So which one is which?" Santana asked getting all up in my face. I pulled back in disgust and she smiled. "This one is Berry, I can tell. That means you're Kennedy." She said straddling my sister. "You know if you weren't on Vocal Adrenaline, we might actually get along."

"Oh lay off of them will you?" Kurt said stepping in. "They didn't do anything and they warned me about the cops."

"Yeah well their team trashed my house and sent pictures of it to my parents. I am in so much trouble." Quinn whined.

"What were you planning on doing Fabrey, skinning them?" Santana asked getting off of Kennedy's lap.

"Wait so is this Rachel's clone?" Brittany asked circling us.

"No, it's her twin." Santana said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side.

"Look I want some pay back for what happened. There has to be some justice." Quinn said pacing.

"You kidnapped two key members of Vocal Adrenaline, how is this getting back at them?" Mercedes asked sitting down on the couch.

"I'm with Mercedes on this one Quinn we are screwed. Their mother is going to know we did this and she is going to kill us." Finn said grabbing her hand.

"No. This is going to work. It has to. Puck take Kennedy into my bedroom and Finn take Rachel to McKinley. I know what I am going to do." Puck turned to grab Kennedy but she stood up and followed him to where she needed to be taken while Finn grabbed me and took me out to his car followed by Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. In a way it seemed like I was getting off easy.

* * *

><p>The kids on the stage were learning the choreography for the duet but I was sure that I was going to scrap them even being on stage until the very end of the duet but they should have to learn the choreography after their stunt last night. There was something about just Kennedy and Rachel being on stage that made the song work. I watched them run the routine a few times before I turned to walk back to the room. I opened the door and saw them passed out on the floor and I let them stay there for a little longer while I ran backstage to set up breakfast for the kids.<p>

Usually I wouldn't stop to feed them but Maria was bringing Beth by this morning and I didn't want to deal with anymore trouble than I had to. There were a few parents bringing in some fruit and bagels along with carts full of Red Bull for the kids. I thanked them and then walked to the stage and dismissed them for breakfast.

"You have forty minutes. Now go." They all ran off stage and I walked to where Kennedy and Rachel were and opened the door.

To my surprise no one was in the room. I walked down the hallway and then saw the back door forced open from the outside. Some one had taken Rachel and Kennedy and I had a good idea who it was. I walked into the auditorium and found Jesse.

"You come with me." He seemed confused but he followed me up into the top rows of the auditorium.

"Are you going to kill me because you know someone can probably see us and I will scream."

"Calm down Jesse. I am not going to kill you, I need your help."

"With what?" He asked curious.

"New Directions has Kennedy and Rachel. You need to stay here and keep this rehearsal hellish while I go and release some hell on some unsuspecting kids."

"Why don't you just call the cops? I mean kidnapping is a crime."

"Because what I am going to do to them is going to be much worse than what would happen to them in jail." I said walking to the balcony and looking down at the kids that were eating on the stage. I turned my attention back to Jesse. "Will you make sure that they know I am not happy with them?" I asked.

"They will think that this morning was a pleasant rehearsal compared to what I am going to put them through."

"Great. I will be back later, with Rachel and Kennedy." I turned from him and walked out to my car.

I got inside and then sped down the street towards McKinley, I figured that no one was stupid enough to bring the girls to their houses and I knew that Will would be at school and he would be able to help me find my daughters.

I parked my car in the visitors spot and then ran to the choir room. Will was setting up for his rehearsal when I busted through the door.

"Shelby what are you doing here?" He asked staring at me.

"Where are your kids?" I asked looking around the room.

"A lot of them have a free period this period. Why what's up?" He asked sitting down.

"Your kids took my daughters from my rehearsal."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Rachel and Kennedy were rehearsing in a back room of the auditorium when I left them and when I came back the door was forced open and my daughters were missing. Who do you think took them?" I asked leaning over his desk and glaring at him.

"Let me see what I can find out." He said as he picked up his phone and called someone.

A few minutes later I watched as a few members of his team walked into his office and I glared at each of them as they entered. I wasn't sure who some of these kids were but I did recognize a few of them. The tall one was Finn, Rachel's ex boy friend, and the shorter boy was Kurt, Finn's new brother.

"Mr. Schue why were we called down here?" Finn stated flatly when the door was closed.

"Yeah and what is she doing here?" The chinese girl questioned.

"It seems like Rachel and Kennedy have disappeared from their rehearsal and Ms. Corcoran was wondering if you had any idea where they were." Will said looking at each of his students.

"No." Finn said avoiding eye contact which meant he was lying.

"Alright then I guess I will be calling to cops to look for them. Thanks for your help Will." i said turning to leave the office.

"Wait. We know where Rachel is." The boy in the wheel chair offered.

"Where?" I asked flatly.

"She is in our auditorium." He said looking down at the ground.

I looked at Will and then I pushed past the kids and made my way to the auditorium. Rachel was sitting in the front row handcuffed to the seat.

"Mom!" She said excitedly as I walked over to her.

"Oh god Rachel what happened?"

"Nothing." Will came over to us and unlocked her hand from the seat and then looked at me.

"I'm really sorry about this. It won't happen again." He said looking at his students who were behind him.

"Do you mind if I have a word with them?" I asked looking at Will.

"Go ahead. Maybe they will listen to you."

"All of you sit." I said coldly as I watched them scramble for a seat in the front row. "First off I want to start by saying this little war that you have going on with my students ends now. My team is being punished for what they did last night by me because that is my job. Until you are the coach of my team, or a member of my team, I do not want to see you hanging around Carmel. Do I make myself clear? Likewise you will not be seeing my students around here either. The next thing I want to say is that all of you owe me two hundred push us, except for you." I said pointing to the boy in the wheel chair. "Now lets do them!" They all dropped to the floor and started on their push ups. Rachel was trying to contain her laughter as she watched Finn struggle with his push ups. They were about twenty push ups in when they were all out of breath and fell down. "Now does some one want to tell me where Kennedy is?" I asked standing over Finn.

"She is at Quinn's house." That was all he needed to say. I turned to Rachel and stuck out my hand to her. She took it and we walked out to my car and she gave me directions to Quinn's house.

When we got there I slammed my door shut and made my way into the house but to my surprise I found Kennedy sitting on the couch making out with the boy with the mohawk who was Beth's father.

"Kennedy!" I said and she turned to me surprised.

"Hey mom. This is Puck, Puck this is my mother." She said turning from me to him.

"We've met. What is going on?"

"Oh I'm being held hostage." Kennedy said turing towards the doorway where three girls were walked out from the kitchen.

"Ms. Corcoran." The girl I recognized as Beth's mother said coming to a halt in front of me.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?" I snapped looking at all the kids.

"We were just getting ready to bring Kennedy back to Carmel." The Latina girl said stepping forward.

"Why was she here in the first place?" I asked hardening my glare.

"Peace talks. That was it. Your team cause thousands of dollars worth of damage to my home, this whole thing has gone too far."

"So you took them from rehearsal?"

"It was only suppose to be Kennedy but Puck couldn't tell them apart." She said turning towards him.

"It was an honest mistake." He said throwing his hands up in defense.

"I get that you want this whole thing to be over, but never take one of my performers again. Do you hear me?" I said in my coaching tone.

"Yes Ms. Corcoran." They all stated together.

"Do you even realize how much rehearsal time you have taken away from my team? This little stunt can make my team have another night sleep of only a few hours and they will not appreciate that. Stay away from Carmel and we will see you at nationals and if something else happens get ready to spend some time in jail. Kennedy lets go." She got up from the couch giving Puck one last kiss goodbye. He mouthed the words call me as I grabbed Kennedy and pulled her out of the door. These days just got better and better.

**A/n:So the prank war is over, luckily because I don't think either team would look good in the color orange. A little prison joke there. Ah it's late. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to balance it out a little more between Rachel and Kennedy, I promise that there will be more Rachel soon. Anyway please review and tomorrow I will work on the next chapter!**

**-Katie**


	24. Chapter 24

Kennedy climbed into the backseat of the car and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing and I turned around to face her.

"You and Puck make a cute couple." I said through my fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up, it was a one time thing." She said defending herself.

"But Puck? I mean were you bored?"

"No, he is cute and I'm tired." Kennedy said leaning against the window.

"Yeah when she gets tired she becomes a slut." Our mother added putting the car in drive and pulling out of Quinn's driveway.

"That was a little harsh." I said turning to her.

"I'm just frustrated and tired. This was not what I wanted to be doing." She said gripping the steering wheel harder.

"Oh sorry for the inconvenience, next time we get kidnapped we will try to work it around your schedule." I said crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"That was not what I meant Rachel..."

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes.

"There is no winning with you is there?" Shelby asked with anger in her voice.

"What do you mean by winning? My life isn't a game." I said looking at her.

"You are either a sweet and considerate child or you are a complete brat. There is no in between with you is there?" She asked looking over at me.

"Well I'm sorry if my attitude doesn't suit your needs."

"God Rachel just knock it off!" Shelby yelled.

"What you don't like it when I act like this?" I yelled back.

"No I don't. Which reminds me we never talked about how you acted last night at the police station."

"Here we go again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Rachel!"

"What?" She didn't day anything else. We just rode the rest of the way back to the school in silence.

"Kennedy go inside." She said after she parked the car.

Kennedy took off her seat belt and then slipped out of the car and walked to the auditorium and knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it for her. I took my seat belt off and tried to get out of the car but I found that the door wouldn't open.

"Open the door." I said without turning to my mother.

"Not until we talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said still facing the door.

"Staring at the door will not get you any where, the child lock is on, you aren't leaving until we talk."

"Fine then talk." I said facing the front of the car again.

"Where is this attitude coming from?" She asked turning to face me in her seat.

"I'm tired..."

"Everyone is tired..."

"Not just physically tired mom, I am tired of Kennedy and I being one big lump sum for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me to New York?" I asked finally looking at her.

"Because I thought you would enjoy it."

"So you didn't pick the place because you and Kennedy had gotten along so well there?"

"That might have been a small factor."

"I don't want to be Kennedy mom, I want to be Rachel. I can't be her. I love her, I look like her, but I am not her."

"I know that..."

"Then why are we treated the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I am being punished and she isn't either she gets punished too or my punishment is dissolved. What happened to me running?"

"I didn't think you like running."

"I don't but that is not the point. You stopped my punishment."

"With nationals so close I don't have enough time to keep up with your punishments. If you would like I will gladly pick up where we left off once nationals are over but for now just do as I ask and maybe we can make it to nationals with a halfway decent performance. Any other complaints?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good now drop the attitude and lets head inside."

The rest of the rehearsal flew by and before I knew it we were boarding a plane to nationals. Shelby had given us the day off before our flight so we could all be rested and I was thankful. I got home and collapsed in my bed and didn't bother getting up until I had to. There was not much packing that I had to do being as most of the days we were forced to wear team uniforms but the little that I did have to pack took a lot of careful planning and consideration.

My dads drove me to the airport and then dropped me off and I carried my team bag over to the group of students who were waiting for everyone to arrive. We were all wearing our black Vocal Adrenaline pants and then girls wore blue tank tops with VA printed on the front and then guys wore matching blue shirts. Jesse passed out our tickets while Dustin checked to make sure that everyone was here and then he gave the thumbs up to Shelby who had Beth on her hip.

"Alright lets move." We all made it through security and then we waited until it was time to board the flight.

I had the seat next to Kennedy who had the pleasure of sitting next to our mother and Beth who was sitting on her lap. I noticed that Kennedy was being extremely anti-social and I wondered if she had gotten into a fight with Shelby this morning but I didn't want to mention it.

Greta, Hazel, and Giselle were in the seat next to us. We talked for a little bit and then I listened to my ipod for a little bit before we landed. It was once we were at the hotel that the real fun began.

"Alright listen up here are the room assignments." Shelby said and the team quieted down and moved closer so they could hear her announcement. "I am in room 300 with Beth. Jesse and Dustin are in room 401. And yes there is a separate floor for boys and girls this year." There was a collective moan from the team. "Giselle, Greta, Hazel, and Kennedy are in room 305. Rachel, Carmen, Adrian, and Amber are in room 302..." My jaw fell open as she announced that I was with no one I knew other than Carmen and we didn't get along and that Kennedy was in a different room than I was. I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the list. I was livid that I was placed in that room. She passed out the keys and then we all made our way up to the room. Amber and Adrian were sophomores who were very annoying. Carmen thew her stuff on the bed by the window and turned to the rest of us.

"I am sharing the bed with no one and Rachel gets the other bed. You two can sleep on the floor..." Amber opened her mouth to protest but Carmen continued. "Once you become a star performer on the team you get to call the shots but until then, deal with it." I looked at her and smiled. Amber and Adrian put their things down and then walked out of the room.

"Thanks." I said turning to her.

"No problem. I just can't believe that you mother did this to us."

"Tell me about it." Carmen laughed and turned to me.

"You know you aren't that bad to hang out with." I turned to her shocked.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked jokingly.

"Take it or leave it but they don't come out of this mouth often." She said laughing.

"Hence my surprise. So what is with this mood?"

"We are at nationals! This year is almost over which means SUMMER!"

"Ah I get it."

"No you really don't. You had a few weeks of this, I have had three years. I am so ready for a break."

"I see this." There was a knock on the door and Carmen went to go and get it.

Kennedy walked past Carmen and into the room.

"Hey Rachel I talked to mom and she said that there was nothing we could do about the rooms. Amber and Adrian are talking to her right now because of something Carmen did?" She said turning and looking at her.

"What? All I did was tell them how it is."

"Okay. Anyway Giselle said she would trade with you if you want."

"Um... I think I am good here."

"You two are making nice?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah." She smiled and then turned to Carmen.

"Excited about summer?"

"Very. Now leave." She said holding the door open.

"I was just about to. Word on the street is that New Directions has just arrived and I am going to find me some Puck." Kennedy said walking out of the room.

"That is like incest!" I yelled as she walked out the door. She quickly stuck her head back into the room.

"So?" She laughed and then walked off as Carmen closed the door.

"I thought she was into Jesse?" Carmen asked walking over to my bed.

"She might be." I said unzipping my bag.

"Then why is she finding this Puck guy?"

"Do you think our mom is going to let her see Jesse?"

"Got it. So what is Puck to her?"

"Who knows. They made out once. Speaking of making out how are things with you and Michael?"

"Over, thanks for asking."

"What happened?"

"Well I realized that Kennedy was right, Michael is a jerk."

"What did he do?"

"He told me to choose VA or him and well I choose VA."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." We both smiled and then continued talking. Maybe there was a reason I was put in this room.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall a little bit and then reached the elevator where I was surprised to find Jesse. We waited for the elevator doors to close before we did anything. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.<p>

"Finally we're alone." He said kissing me and I pushed him away.

"Jesse, we're just friends."

"But we want to be so much more!" He protested grabbing my hand.

"Jesse, you're my coach."

"Come on everyone knows we have a thing."

"Even more of a reason to stay away from each other." I said pulling my hand away.

"What do you want from me?" He asked in frustration.

"Go back to school." I pleaded with him.

"Ken that isn't going to happen."

"What did she offer you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What? Who?"

"My mother Jesse? What did she offer you?" He looked at the carpet in the elevator and then turned back to me.

"Dustin resigned, after nationals he won't be coming back. She offered me his position."

"And you took it." I said more than asked.

"I had to..."

"No, you could have gone back to school."

"I hate school Kennedy and this will help me out."

"Look as long as you're a coach we can't date."

"But..."

"You made your bed now you have to lie in it." I said as I stepped off the elevator.

"Where are you going?" He asked as the doors were closing.

"To find someone my age to make out with." I said as I turned and walked away.

It wasn't hard to find Puck, all I had to do was look for some place that served alcohol and I was bound to run into him. He was sitting at the bar when I walked up.

"Hey Puck!" I said sitting down next to him.

"Rachel?" He asked confused.

"Maybe this will help you figure out who I am." I got close to him and then kissed his lips pulling away as his lips pleaded for more.

"Wow, I have missed you Kennedy." He said with a smile across his face.

"Let's go somewhere." I said pulling him off of his seat and through the lobby to the stairs. We made it up two flights of stairs before he grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall and started to kiss me.

"You know I usually don't make out with the competition." Puck said working his way down to my neck.

"Yeah and I usually don't make out with my sister's dad." I said grabbing his face and pulling it back up to mine.

"Little things that we all have to get over." He said pulling at the straps of my shirt.

"Hey clothes on." I said pushing the strap back onto my shoulder.

"Come on." He said in protest.

"That is more of like a third date type of thing not second make out session." I said continuing where we had left off.

"Fine." He said going back to kissing me. It was a few minutes later that we got company.

"Puck!" I heard someone yell from the doorway of the second floor. Puck pulled away and I saw the girl I recognized as Santana standing there.

"What the hell do you want Satin?" He asked annoyed.

"Kissing Berry? Really?

"Kennedy." I corrected.

"Oh then continue. But ugh Michael wants you to meet with him in ten minutes Puck, he needs all the guys so you can rehearse."

"Michael who?" I asked curious.

"Ex VA Michael."

"What?" That was all I could muster as I pulled away from Puck totally.

"Yeah, trust me you should take him back. He is a bigger pain in the ass than your sister ever was."

"I have to go." I said running up the third flight of stairs and to my mother's room.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before she pulled it open.

"What?" She asked as the door flew past her.

"Michael joined New Directions." That was all I had time to say before my mother handed me Beth and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

><p>If Michael even mentioned an artist that we were working on to that group I was going to skin him alive. After everything that I had done for him this was how he was repaying me. I passed two New Directions kids in the stairwell and I stopped.<p>

"Where is Schuester?" I demanded as they stopped their argument and looked at me.

"Room 207." The kid I recognized as Puck said.

"Thank you." I walked past them onto the second floor and made my way to his room.

Unlike my team Schuester had only a few rooms for his team, where I had rented two entire floors. I knocked on his door and then waited for an answer. Will had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet, normally this would have been a turn on for me but I had bigger things to take care of.

"Shelby?" He said genuinely surprised.

"Can I come in?" I asked leaning against his door frame.

"Of course." He said moving to the side so I could come in. "I was just getting out of the shower, can you give me a minute to change?"

"Yeah." He grabbed come clothes and then walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later wearing a pair of jeans and a black V neck shirt.

"So what's up?" He asked closing the bathroom door.

"Michael is what is up."

"What are you talking about? He asked walking over to the bed I was standing by.

"Some one told me that after Michael quit my team he joined yours."

"He did, but he told me that you knew. He said that he had to quit your team because of what happened with him and Kennedy."

"He quit because I told him to either act civil at rehearsals or walk. He choose to walk and that was the end of that."

"Look Shelby I had no idea..."

"I don't care that he is on your team but I swear to all that is holy that if you know our set list and use it I am going to take it up with the judges faster than your hair curls."

"Trust me that is not going to be an issue. I have already talked to him about all of that and he knew better than to cross you."

"I'm glad, but just remember what I said."

"I got it."

"Alright, I have to get back to my team. We have rehearsal in an hour."

"Wait, you're rehearsing today?" He asked in disbelief.

"They had yesterday off and yes we rehearse up until we perform."

"Don't you want them to see the city?" He asked.

"They can see the city after we win. We didn't come here on vacation, there is a job to be done and well that is what I am going to make them do."

"Lighten up Shelby, your team is going to do fine..."

"Fine doesn't win. Now excuse me I have to go." I walked past him and out of his room and then up the stairs back up to my room where Kennedy was standing in the hallway with Beth on her hip talking to Puck. As I walked up Beth stuck her arms out to me and I grabbed her and turned to Kennedy.

"Rehearsal is in an hour." I walked past her and into my room.

I put Beth down on the floor after the door closed and I walked over to the bed and sat down. There was so much that I had to do and there was such a short period of time that I had left to do it in. I still had to inform the team what songs we would be singing and what routine we were using. Then I had to make sure that I had everything in order for finals. I needed to be sure that made it to finals and then we had good enough material to take the competition by storm and win. For some reason I found it more important to win for the fifth time in a row than I had at any other time.

I remembered this time last year. I was nervous coming out of Regionals. We had come out of that competition so strong that I was sure we had screwed ourselves but Jesse knew what needed to be done. He alone worked late at night up until the final moments trying to come up with the best possible routine for nationals.

I had just gotten Beth which made things tense around the house, when Kennedy was even there. When I finally got her home things didn't get any better but somehow we pulled through and won nationals and now that I was actually back in control I wanted to be sure that no one ever questioned my coaching. That was the real reason for the extra rehearsals lately. My team had learned their lesson about messing around with other teams and after a few days of intense rehearsals I could have let them leave and have been fine with how we were going to do but there was a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong and this Michael thing was proving it to me. I had to be sure that we had enough material prepared in case something happened.

I played with Beth while running through possible songs that we could throw together at the last minute if anything were to happen. It was fifteen minutes before rehearsal when there was a knock on the door. I picked Beth up and walked to go and get the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see Quinn and Puck standing on the other side of the door.

"Um..." The blonde started to say while looking down at the carpet.

"Coach Corcoran. We are sorry to be barging in on you like this but Quinn and I were wondering if we could talk to you." Puck said wrapping his arm around the blonde to comfort her.

"Is this about Beth?" I asked shifting my daughter to my other side.

"Yeah." Quinn said looking at me.

There was something about her face that reminded me of myself. I wasn't much older than she was when I gave Rachel up, I mean I was lucky because I had Kennedy but it didn't make it hurt less. I knew what they wanted from the moment I answered the door and I knew that I couldn't say no to them, not when I knew what they were going through.

"I actually don't have much time to talk, I have to get to rehearsal, but if you want you can watch Beth while I am rehearsing my team for the next two hours." I saw their faces light up as they nodded. "Okay come in and I will show you where everything is." They followed me into the room and I put Beth down and Puck immediately sat on the floor with her and started playing while Quinn took note of where I had all of her things.

"I shouldn't be more than a few hours. I scheduled the rehearsal for two hours but I shouldn't be more than three. Call me if anything happens please. My cell phone number is on the counter."

"Don't worry we are going to take good care of her." Quinn said playing with Beth's hair.

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran, you have no idea what this means to us." Puck said standing up.

"I think I know what it means, remember I gave up Rachel when I was around your age and I would have given anything to have been able to see her. I have to go." I said turning to the door. I then turned and gave Beth a kiss and got up and walked out the door.

I saw the kids scatter and head towards the stairs when they saw me. We had rehearsal in ten minutes and no one wanted to be late to one of the last rehearsals of the year. When I walked into the room I saw Kennedy talking to a group of guys in the corner of the room while Rachel was talking to Carmen. It had become easier to tell them apart over the past few weeks. Rachel acted tough but with Kennedy there was no acting. She knew that no one dared to mess with her while Rachel tried to put up the same front. Kennedy also had cold eyes while Rachel's eyes were warm and inviting, that I blame myself for. Physically they were alike in many ways but Kennedy's hair was naturally wavy and she like it that way where as Rachel mainly wore her hair straight. I waited a few minutes before I called them to attention and I started rehearsal.

"Okay so this is the last chance to get these routines right. Tomorrow at this time it will be too late. We perform at noon tomorrow which means we will be getting up at six am, breakfast will be at six thirty, after that we will meet here at seven where we will do a silent rehearsal to make sure that all the routines are down. At nine we move into hair and make up and from there we go to performance so I will let you know what songs we are doing tomorrow at the end of rehearsal. So let's start. Rachel, Kennedy take it away."

They ran through both of the duets a few times and I knew what they were going to do. I then had Kennedy run through three different solos and choose one of those.

"Okay so here is the set list for tomorrow. We are going to start with Rachel and Kennedy singing For Good and then go straight into The Edge Of Glory. That will get us through to finals where I will make the final decision on what we are going to do later. Now go get some sleep." They all exited the room and then I followed them out.

When I got to the room Beth was asleep in her crib and Quinn and Puck were watching some television on silent. When they saw me enter they turned it off and grabbed their things.

"Thank you so much." Quinn said exiting the room.

"No problem." Puck motioned for Quinn to go ahead and I turned to him.

"Ms. Corcoran I want to talk to you about something..."

"Is this about my daughter?" I asked looking at Beth.

"Not about Beth if that is what you are thinking, she is fine. I wanted to talk to you about Kennedy." I nodded my head and sighed.

"Puck I don't think that this is the time or place..." I started but he interrupted.

"Just hear me out, I really like her but if you say no I will leave her alone, for now."

"No Puck." He nodded and then walked to the door.

"Thank you for letting us watch Beth." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

I wanted to say yes but he was the reason I had Beth and I wasn't ready to be a grandmother. Kennedy had a hard time resisting with lesser temptation and right now she just needed to focus. I would think about it after nationals but for now the answer was no.

**A/n: I am on the way to the beach right now so I had the chance to work on this story and my other one that I just posted which means updates! Yay for road trips! Anyway review and let me know I am thinking that there are like three more chapters in this particular story and then I am going to take a week and then start on the sequel. So again please review!**

**-Katie**


	25. Chapter 25

I was shaking backstage. It was my first performance with Vocal Adrenaline and you could say that I was nervous. We were one of the last teams to perform and after we watched a few other teams I could feel my stomach start to churn. Kennedy grabbed my hand and smiled as we stood back stage. The rest of our team stood backstage waiting for us to just about end he song before they joined us on stage.

I took a deep breath and then the song started to play and the curtain rose revealing Kennedy and I to the audience. We took a few steps away from each other walking towards the center of the stage.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must __learn__ and we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Now I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew_

_you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good" _Kennedy smiled at me and then started her part. I looked out to the audience and saw the faces of my ex-team mates sitting a few rows back watching us perform.

"_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is what I have learned from you_

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_

_Now whatever way our stories may end_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for_

_good_."

"_Because I knew you.._." I sang facing her and then she joined me.

"_I have been changed for good_."

"And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for what you blame me for..." She sang walking a little farther out on to the stage and I followed her.

"_Well I guess there is blame to share..._" I sang as I grabbed her hands making her face me and we stopped walking.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown off its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_like a seed dropped by a skybird in the wood_

_Who's to say if I've been changed for the better?_" Our voice rang through out the auditorium in harmony.

"_Because I knew you."_ I sang tugging on her hand a little bit.

"_Because I knew you."_ She sang smiling.

"_I have been changed for good_." I took a few steps backwards towards the rest of the team who had filed on stage while Kennedy waited for the roaring applause to die down and the next song to start. There was a brief second of silence before the song started and Kennedy started to rock the crowd. I had to admit that the one thing she really knew how to do well was work the crowd that she was in front of.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_Tonight, yeah, baby!" _The rest of the team echoed as we carried on the dance routine.

"_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight"_

"_Tonight"_

"_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love" _The best dancers and I made our way to the front of the stage as Kennedy belted out the chorus and we continued with the complicated routine that Shelby and Jesse had engrained into us.

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight"_

"_Alright! Alright!"_

"_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

"_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight."_

"_Alright! Alright!"_

"_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you."_

"_I'm on the edge with you" _I sang out loudly echoing her voice as the dance raged on.

"_I'm on the edge with you" _Kennedy continued.

"_You, you, you..." _Our voices faded out as we all continued on with the dance routine during an instrumental break and then Kennedy took the song over the top with the ending.

_I"'m on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you!" _

"_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you..." _We all froze at the ending as the crowd jumped to their feet in a roaring applause. Even the members of New Directions were standing and applauding for us.

We stayed frozen until the curtain dropped and then we all rejoiced and moved off the stage and back into the green room where Shelby, Jesse, and Dustin were now waiting for the team to file in.

We walked into the room and Shelby smiled. She didn't say anything but we all knew that she was happy with the way that we had performed.

"Okay the results will be posted in an hour. I want you to meet me in the lobby and then we will check the results so take some time and relax because if we make it to finals you are going to be in for a long night." We all rejoiced and then filed out of the green room and into the lobby of the hotel where the competition was being held.

As soon as we were in the lobby the members of New Directions came running over to me.

"Wow Rachel that was amazing. You and Kennedy are amazing." Kurt gushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug. "You have no idea how much I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Rachel." Puck said looking around for Kennedy.

"So does that mean that you are going to come back?" Tina said with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know." I said looking down at my shoes. As much as I missed my old team mates I couldn't imagine leaving my new team. I was starting to forge a strong relationship with my new team mates and I couldn't just break it.

"It's fine, we don't need her." Michael said pushing his way to the front of the group.

"What are you doing Michael?" I asked as he glared at me.

"I am taking care of my team, Rachel." He said crossing his arms.

"You're team?" I questioned looking at the faces of his "Team mates" who looked like they wanted to kill him.

"They are more my team than yours."

"Look Michael we were the ones who came to talk to her." Mercedes said stepping up.

"Yeah well this conversation is over. Let's go." He said turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry Rachel, we have to go." Artie said rolling after Michael followed by the rest of the team.

I was sad as I watched my old team walk away but it didn't last for long. A few moments later Dean had his arms wrapped around my waist and he turned me around and kissed me.

"You were brilliant." He said as he pulled away.

"Why thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Don't thank me. I only speak the truth." He said with a smile and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the corner of the lobby where we waited for the results to be posted.

I could feel the difference in the lobby when the results were posted. There was a sudden excitement that filled the air and I turned from Dean to see the rest of the team surrounding us. It was a few minutes later that the coaches walked over to us with their arms crossed and their faces frozen.

"Well that could have gone better." Shelby said and I felt my heart sink. We had put everything that we had into that performance and it didn't seem like that was enough. "It's just too bad we are going to have to keep the number one place for another round." She said as a smile spread across her face.

Our entire team erupted into a celebratory cheer. Dean grabbed me as he jumped up and he twirled me around. While he was doing that I could see New Directions who seemed to be getting bad news which recked my mood. Dean placed me back on the ground and I slowly made my way over to them.

As I approached I watched Michael glare at me and then storm off. I then walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"What happened?" I asked as he stared in shock.

"We came in fifteenth. We aren't moving on." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he told me the news.

"It's okay." I said trying to console my old teammate.

"You know what, it really is." He said pulling away with a smile.

"What?"

"We have worked so hard and I am just glad that we made it to nationals. Although wait until next year because we are coming for you. But for now you go out on that stage and show those other teams what you can do." He said pushing me back towards the celebration that was still going on.

"Thank you." I mouthed as I turned and walked back to Dean.

After the quick celebration we all made our way to the rehearsal room where Shelby worked us to death on the one song that we got to do in finals before she finally let us go up to our rooms for bed.

* * *

><p>I hung back after rehearsals. Puck was meeting me in the lobby and then we were going to hang out for a little bit before I went upstairs. It was then that I saw Michael talking to a few other coaches that were going to finals. When he saw me he quickly ended his conversation and walked over to where I was standing.<p>

"What was that?" I asked as he smirked.

"Let's just say people are tired of losing to you guys and they aren't above cheating to bring you guys down." He said as he started to walk off.

"Michael what did you do?" I asked grabbing his arm and making him face me.

"I just made it an even playing field, for everyone but you guys." He pulled his arm away from me and walked off.

I was still watching Michael walk off when Puck covered my eyes.

"Guess who." He said as he stood behind me.

"Puck I have to go." I said pulling his hands off my eyes and then kissing him before I dashed onto the elevator that Michael was getting on.

"Michael what did you tell those coaches?" I asked as the door closed.

"All the possible songs that Shelby will let you do." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Why?" I asked hurt by what he did.

"Because you and your mother cost me my career. You broke my nose and then she made we walk out of my ticket into college." He said glaring at me.

"I may have broken your nose but you broke my heart and as for my mother she never forced you to leave, you walked out!" I yelled and I watched him flinch at my anger.

"Yeah well it's too late now." He said getting off the elevator that was on stopped on his floor.

When the doors closed I leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. I had no idea what I was going to do but I couldn't tell my mother, she would kill Michael and the other coaches and that wouldn't help us now. Instead I got off the elevator and then raced to Rachel's room and banged on the door.

"What in the world..." Carmen sneered as she opened the door. "Oh it's you. Rachel..."

"Wait I need you and Rachel in my room. Please." Carmen looked at me and then grabbed Rachel's hand and followed me into my room where Giselle, Greta, and Hazel were sitting on the beds. When the door closed I started pacing the floor.

"Kennedy what is wrong?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Michael told the other coaches all the songs that we could do for finals. We perform last which means we are screw." I said turning to all of them.

"Where is that boy I am going to kill him!" Carmen said starting towards the door.

"Wait no." I called and she turned to me.

"What do you mean no?"

"I have an idea, but it is going to take a lot of work tonight and we can't tell Coach Corcoran." I said turning to them.

"Kennedy I don't know how comfortable I am with that." Rachel said pulling her legs into her chest.

"We don't have a choice. If we tell her ahead of time she is going to panic and that means we fail. Carmen can you get Jesse?" I asked turning to her.

"Yeah."

"Get him and meet us downstairs in the rehearsal room in five minutes."

"Aren't other teams practicing?" Greta asked looking at me.

"Not where we are going." I said turning and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>I made sure that I got everyone up early in the morning. I was excited about finals and I knew that we had a winning number under our belt. Kennedy, Rachel, and a few of the other girls seemed worried but I just passed it off as pre-performance jitters. After breakfast I required them to take a temporary vow of silence while they all got their hair and make-up done and got dressed for the final performance. I made my way to my seat in the audience while they took their places in the green room to wait for their turn to perform. I had not been able to see the other performances so I leaned over to Will Schuester and asked him what songs had been done.<p>

"Um...The Good Life by One Republic, a Happy Days Are Here Again Get Happy mash up duet..." As he continued to list out songs I knew that we were screw. Some one had leaked the list of songs that we had rehearsed and my team was about to go on stage and perform something that had already been seen. I took a deep breath and looked around trying to find Michael but I couldn't see him anywhere, which was good for him.

I watched as the curtain rose and I was confused when I saw just Kennedy and Rachel on the stage.

The song started and I could feel the anger rising inside of me. Rachel took her microphone in her hand and looked out to the audience and then started singing.

"_Mama who bore me"_

"_Mama who gave me." _Kennedy said trading off lines with her.

"_No way to handle things."_

"_Who made me so sad."_

"_Mama, the weeping. Mama, the angels. no sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem."_

"_Some pray that one day christ will come a'-callin'."_

"_They light a candle and hope that it glows..."_

"_And some just lie there crying for him to come and find them."_

"_But when he comes they don't know how to go." _They sang in unison and I could tell that this was turning into a great performance. Kennedy took over the next stanza.

"_Mama who bore me. Mama who gave me. No way to handle things. Who made me so bad." _they they both sang together.

"_Mama, the weeping._

_Mama the angels._

_No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem..." _That was when the song picked up and I heard other voices coming from off stage as the rest of the girls walked on stage. Followed by the rest of the team who started on an elaborate dance routine that I did not recognize.

"_Mamma who bore me_

_Mamma who gave me_

_Mamma, the Angels_

_Who made me so sad._" After that Rachel and Kennedy together joined the other girls and they all continued with the song.

"_Mamma who bore me_

_Mamma who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mamma, the weeping_

_Mamma, the Angels_

_No sleep in Heaven_

_Or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle and hope that it glows_

_Some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them_

_But when He comes they don't know how to go_

_Mamma who bore me_

_Mamma who gave me_

_Mamma, the Angels_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mamma, the weeping_

_Mamma, the Angels_

_No sleep in Heaven_

_Or Bethlehem." _After the last note rang everyone jumped to their feet and some even let out whistles and yells as the girls took a bow and then moved off stage with the rest of the team.

I met them in the green room after their performance and it got deadly silent as I entered. Kennedy got out of her seat and walked over to where I was standing.

"What was that?" I asked referring to their number that I had not put together. Kennedy went to say something when Carmen jumped to her defense.

"Look Coach Corcoran Michael told the other teams our set list last night and Kennedy worked really hard on trying to put something together that would help us win despite Michael and his cheating..."

"Enough!" I said and Carmen backed up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked getting angrier.

"Because they didn't want to stress you out." Jesse said walking towards me.

"You knew?" I said turning to him.

"They told me last night and I agreed with them."

"Me too." Dustin said from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Wait so was I the only person who didn't know?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes." Kennedy said looking at the ground.

"Well let's just hope your little stunt pays off." I said walking out of the room and onto the stage where the teams were gathering to hear the announcement of the winners.

My team followed me onto the stage leaving some distance between where I stood and where they were standing.

"Alright, it is now time to announce the winners. In third place is Teenage Scream..." The announcer's voice faded into the cheers that were coming from one of the teams on stage. When it finally died down the announcer picked it up again.

"In second place is Jefferson City Airplane." There were more cheers and I could feel my heart start to pound. Jesse grabbed one of my hands and Dustin grabbed the other as we waited to hear how our team did.

"And the national title goes to..." There was a brief pause that seemed to last years. "Vocal Adrenaline." His voice faded into the cheering from both my team and the audience who seemed to agree with the final decision of the judges. I turned around to see Kennedy and Rachel hugging each other and then I walked over to the both of them and pulled them into my arms. I felt their arms wrap around me and then I pulled away to accept our first place trophy which I promptly handed to the both of them and then pulled them in front of me as the winning picture was taken. These past few weeks had been some of the toughest weeks of my life but this moment seemed worth is, and while I was mad that they had gone behind my back I was happy that they were able to pull this off. I had a smile on my face as we headed up to our rooms that night, a smile that would not fade.

**A/n: SO I think that there is only like one or two more chapters left for this story. Which would be sad if I hadn't already told you that there is a sequel and if I hadn't already posted my new story. Which reminds me if you haven't checked out my new story Best Year Ever? you really should because I have been told that it is awesome. (that was my little plug for myself) Now back to this story. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try not to drag my feet on the other chapters in this story. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a week since we won nationals. When we returned to Carmel we were gods. I had to admit that it felt good to be regarded like that. At McKinley there was never a guarantee that if we won we would be treated differently but at Carmel another win just secured our place at the top of the food chain and it felt great.

My relationship with Dean had grown stronger and Kennedy grew a relationship with Puck although our mother didn't approve at all.

Things with our mother had died down since our win at nationals. She wasn't thrilled that we had switched the song that we were going to perform with out telling her but she did understand why we did what we did. We got lectured about that for about ten minutes before she just let it go and we went out to celebrate. It was really nice to see the three of us getting along so well after everything that had happened in the past month. When we returned to Ohio things still seemed to be going great for us. There were less fights and I even visited them a lot more. Kennedy had even taken a step towards getting to know our dads which I thought was nice.

"Hey Rachel wait up!" Kennedy said running to catch up to me during lunch.

"What is going on?" I asked as she stood in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Puck just asked me out!" She said jumping up and down.

"When? I thought that you were called to the office?"

"Yeah well no, not exactly."

"Wait I thought you two were already going out and you have to tell me about this whole skipping thing." I said confused.

"Technically we were just making out up until a few minutes ago when he showed up here and pulled me out of my last class and asked me out."

"So he pulled you out of class to ask you out, that is ironic."

"What are you talking about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"He is the bad boy at McKinley and you are the bad ass of Vocal Adrenaline..."

"Okay, it was like the last five minutes of class and he had me called out of class so technically there was no skipping involved which means he was the bad ass not me."

"Well what do you think mom is going to say?" I saw her bite her bottom lip as she thought about the answer to the question.

"Who knows, but can you believe it?" She asked jumping a little more.

"It doesn't seem like Puck so I guess that he really likes you."

"That or he just wants to sleep with me, but seriously I have a boy friend!"

"Calm down will you? I don't think that the whole school needs to know your business." I said joking with her.

"I seriously don't care right now I am so happy!"

"Yeah well take this happiness and remember that we have one more week of school and that means exams."

"Okay happiness has been officially crushed." She said flatly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's grab lunch and then we have the rest of the day to get through." She sighed and then she took my arm and we walked over to the table where everyone was sitting and we took a seat.

"So what is going on?" I asked as Dean wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his body.

"Well we have our final Vocal Adrenaline meeting of the year after school and then other than exams we are done!" He said with a smile.

"Until next year." I said and his smile dimmed.

"You really are a walking buzz kill aren't you?" He said and then kissed me.

"I am just making sure that you realize what is left ahead of us. There is a lot of work to do still and I will not have my boy friend failing."

"You really don't have to worry about that. I am going to do just fine." He said with a smile.

After lunch the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it we were sitting on the stage in front of Dustin, Jesse, and Shelby at the last rehearsal of the year.

"Well I am sure that you all are still really happy about our win at nationals I just want remind you that your work does not end here. There are scheduled rehearsals during the summer that you are required to attend which brings me to my next point. Mr. Goolsby I think you should you should tell them this information." Shelby said stepping to the side.

"Well as much fun as I have had with you guys this year..."

"Yeah right!" Someone called from the back and Dustin and Shelby just glared at them.

"Anyway I wanted to be the one to tell you that I will not be coming back next year. Instead I am moving to L.A. and trying my hand at acting so Jesse has been hired as my replacement for next year." We weren't sure how to react. I mean on one hand we were happy that Dustin was leaving but on the other hand we didn't know what to think about Jesse coming onto the coaching staff full time. I had a feeling that Kennedy was not happy about the situation but her face didn't show anything.

* * *

><p>Surprise surprise I thought to myself as the announcement was made. After Jesse told me about that at nationals I just kept it to myself, there was no need to get everybody worked up over that news before nationals and after nationals I was too happy to ruin the moment. I let it fall to the back of my mind until this meeting was called and I figured that I would just let them break the news to the rest of the team rather than explain how I knew.<p>

I tuned out the rest of the meeting and when it was over I hurried outside to find Puck leaning against my mother's Range Rover waiting for me.

"Puck!" I said pulling him to another spot in the parking lot so no one would see us.

"You seem happy to see me!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I am but you know better than to let my mom see us..." I tried to say when he placed his lips on mine. "What was I saying?" I asked as he pulled away.

"You were just saying that I rocked your world!" He said with a cocky smile.

"I don't think that was it." I said and he laughed.

"So where is your mother?" He asked looking around.

"Coming out of our last meeting for the season." I said pointing to the auditorium where my mother and Rachel were coming out of.

"Ah I see that. So does this mean that you are free?" He asked taking my attention away from them.

"No I still have exams next week but after that we are free to do as we would like for the summer, as long as we stay away from my mother." I added.

"I think I can arrange something." He said. "Well I think I need to take off, your mother is walking over here and I like what is left of my hair." He said running his hand through his mohawk. He kissed me one last time and then took off towards his car and I turned and walked back to my mother's car before she reached it.

"Where were you?" She asked stunned to see me at the car before her.

"Oh I went to talk to someone and then I ran back here." I said placing my bag in the back of the car.

"Alright, then lets go. Rachel and her dads are coming over for dinner." We got into the car and drove home.

When we got there my mom dismissed Maria and then she took Beth into the living room and played with her while I sat on the couch and watched them for a few minutes before my mother stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"Don't you have to study?" She questioned as Beth handed her some blocks and she placed them on the floor and started to build a tower.

"Maybe."

"Get to it. I have to start dinner soon and then we will be eating and I don't want to hear you complain about how you didn't have time to study." I sighed and then got up from the couch and walk into the study and took out my text books and started to study for my finals.

I heard the door bell ring at few hours later and I thanked Rachel for accepting the invitation to dinner. I put my books away and then ran to the door to get it. I pulled it open and then threw my arms around Rachel who was startled by her reception.

"Oh goodness what is this about? I just saw you a few hours ago." She said pulling away.

"You just saved me from having to study all night so you deserve to be welcomed with the best greeting I cold muster. Liam, Hiram, it's nice to see you again!" I said turning from Rachel.

"It's nice to see you too." I opened the door a little wider and then motioned for them to come in.

I brought them into the kitchen where my mom was finishing cooking dinner.

"Hey mom look who I found." I said and she turned around and looked at us.

"Hiram, Liam! It's so good to see you and you too Rachel but I see you all the time." She said with a smile wiping her hands on a small dish towel.

"I am just glad that you invited us to dinner." Liam said looking around nervously.

"Well you said you want to talk so I thought that dinner would be a nice time to do that." She said turning back to dinner.

"Speaking of that can we talk to you in private before dinner?" Hiram said turning from her to me and then back to her.

"Of course, Kennedy why don't you take Rachel and Beth into the living room?" She said and I nodded.

I picked up Beth from her high chair and then Rachel, Beth, and walked into living room while Liam and Hiram stayed in the kitchen to talk to our mother. It was strange but I guess they wanted to discuss something about Rachel that they did not want her to know.

* * *

><p>I wished that Kennedy had told me when she let them into the house. They had called over a week ago trying to arrange a time for us to meet and this was the only time that I really had to talk to them. They waited Rachel and Kennedy were out of the room before they said anything.<p>

"Shelby we just wanted to start off by thanking you for everything that you have done for Rachel over the past month." Liam said and then he turned to Hiram.

"We really mean everything." Hiram said and then I had to butt in.

"But?" I asked taking dinner off the stove and placing it on the counter.

"But we have to ask you a huge favor." Liam said looking at Hiram and then continued. "You see Hiram and I have book a vacation for the summer and we have no where for Rachel to go."

"She doesn't know about this." Hiram quickly added.

"So you want to ask me what?" I asked plating out dinner.

"Would you be willing to watch Rachel this summer?"

"We know that we are asking a lot of you but we have no other choice."

"We booked this vacation over a year ago and at the time we thought that she was going to be spending the summer at a music camp but she never signed up for the camp this year so we have no where to put her..." They continued to babble and I could help but to let out a small chuckle.

"Hiram, Liam you really don't have to ask, I would love to spend the summer with Rachel."

"Seriously?" They asked in unison.

"What did you think I would say? She is my daughter and I would love to spend time with her."

"We just thought that with Beth and Kennedy you might have other plans..."

"It doesn't matter what plans I had I can work Rachel into them."

"Are you sure?" Liam asked.

"Yes I am sure. So have you told Rachel?" I asked bringing the plates to the table.

"Well." They said looking at each other.

"No...I will take her in but I am not going to be the one who tells her about it. That is your job." I said with a smile. "Let me go call them in for dinner." I said walking into the living room and motioned for them to come into the kitchen so that we could all eat dinner.

they came into the kitchen and we all sat around the table.

It was an awkward dinner but Rachel didn't seem to notice it at all. She kept talking about how her classes were going and how she was sad that it was the end of the school year. I took it as a welcomed distraction and I just prepared myself for what was to come when her dads announced that they were going away for the summer and she was not going with them.

"Rachel." Liam said butting into her rant about what songs she wanted to do next year.

"Oh thank you!" Kennedy said taking her head from her hand. "I thought she would never stop talking!" She proclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, did you both think that I was talking too much?" Rachel looked around the table offended.

"It's not that we don't love you but you are a little long winded." I said with a smile.

"Great so you think I talk too much!" Rachel said pouting.

"I think your fathers were trying to say something before this all happened." I said trying to move the conversation along.

"Yes. Rachel um... your father and I would like to talk to you about this summer..." Liam said with his voice trailing off at the end.

"What about? Are we going somewhere? Oh did you buy me a new microphone for my stage?" She asked like a happy child.

"Not quite." Hiram said speaking up. "Your father and I are going away this summer and well, Shelby, your mother has agreed to watch you while we are away..." His voice trailed off as we watched Rachel's eyes grow wide.

"You guys are leaving me with her?" She asked pointing at me. "No offense." She said to me really quickly before she turned back to them.

"Well she seemed to manage the last time we needed her to watch you..."

"And I got drunk."

"I must say that was prior to me getting involved." I added as they argued back and forth.

"Which is why we can't leave you alone."

"Oh come on you have to trust me."

"No we don't and that is why we asked your mom."

"Did you think about talking to me about this before you just bombarded me with this?" She asked slamming her silver wear down on the table.

"Hey this ends here." I said standing up. "Rachel you are spending the summer with me and that is final. Now let's finish dinner without fighting." I said sitting down. I could tell by this dinner that summer was going to be opening up a whole new can of worms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/n: Well this is the end for this story. I added this last chapter to draw Double Trouble to a close and open up my new story which has yet to be named which brings me to my next point. If you have any ideas for a name for my new story please leave it in a review and maybe you will see your idea as the title of my new story. I will be sure to put an author's note on this story for when my new one is posted. I just want to take the time to thank all of you who have read and stuck by this story while I have been writing it and for all of those who are reading my new story. AGAIN THANK YOU!**

**-Katie! **


	27. Double Trouble: A Berry Corcoran Summer

**A/n: The sequel to this story is now posted. It is titled Double Trouble: A Berry Corcoran Summer. I liked the title so there it is. I hope you will read it. That is all! **

**:) -Katie**


End file.
